Better Than This
by ebonyquill
Summary: DIS. AU. Trying to convince her old flame that she's very successful with a significant other, Sinistra asks her colleague, who also happens to be the bane of her existence, to pose as her fiance. Is their attraction inevitable? Obviously. SnapeSinist
1. Merlin

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Summary:** When Sinistra convinces an old flame that she's better off, he wants her to attend his wedding. Being desperate, boyfriend-less, and arguably under the influence of insanity she begs a colleague to help her out. It's everything she needs - not to mention everything she despises. Does she want it? More than you know. SS/Sinistra.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. You know it.

**A/N: **Inspired after reading a plethora of Snape/Sinistra fanfictions. I used Anise as her first name because - I spent fifteen minutes and you better like it. Er.. Enjoy!

* * *

Anise Sinistra greeted her owl delicately, stroking its feathers with her index finger and fed it a piece of her biscuit. When it flew off she took the letters and sifted through them quickly. She muttered a little loudly, 

"Letter from Mum, obviously criticizing my single status. Letter from Lux, same subject. Letter from Rini - from Aruba on her honeymoon! Scribble from Davi - ." She was interrupted by the rude ramblings of a certain Potions professor.

"Really Sinistra, if I wanted to know about your personal life or lack of, we would - actually I think I would have to question my sanity," Severus said with a perturbed look on his face.

Anise glared mental daggers at him, "You don't question your own sanity yet? My - are we in some sort of denial? I recall Dumbledore issuing you a psychiatrist to solve these problems. And why the bloody hell are you listening to me anyway?"

"Obviously you should be questioning yourself, you know, once you are finished with the conversation about how your mother thinks you're pathetic," Severus replied gripping his fork until his knuckles turned white.

Anise shrieked at him as if she were being scandalized, "So you were listening in on my conversation!"

"Conversation? What conversation? With yourself? Honestly - I'm sitting right next to you and you speak in a volume that promotes the idea that you're commentating a Quidditch game!" Severus said through gritted teeth, seething. Professor McGonagall snipped at them both,

"Honestly! Can we go through one breakfast without you two fighting about something that won't matter the next morning when you find something new to fight about!"

Anise became very interested in her hands and Severus picked at his scrambled eggs. Both were previous students of Minerva and still hated being reprimanded by her. Anise said in a small voice,

"He started it." Severus opened his mouth to protest, took one look at Minerva, and shut his mouth.

"Honestly you two act as if you're still children!" Anise crossed her arms over her chest and pushed her plate away from her.

"I think I'll retire." Severus coughed, saying incoherently,

"Loon." Anise glared at him and paced out of the Great Hall, hands placed stiffly at her sides. She nodded at the few students who greeted her and slowed her pace as she reached the Astronomy Tower. Lividly she slammed open the door to her office and positive that no one was there (her classes took place at midnight), she screamed and stomped her foot in rage. Throwing her letters in the wastebasket she slammed her fists on her desk a number of times.

"I hate him! That sorry excuse of a Professor! That sorry excuse of a human being! That - that bastard!" she sputtered throwing a book at her door after closing it. Unfortunately it almost hit the unexpected visitor square in the stomach. He caught it with fine-tuned reflexes and gave a chuckle.

"Nice to see you too Anise." The Astronomy professor put her hands up to her mouth in surprise and horror, mentally hitting herself.

"Davis Whittier! I am so sorry. A million apologies! Oh Merlin - are you alright?"

Davis chuckled, "I'm fine. It's alright - actually I'm feeling worse for the 'bastard' who has to be victim to your rage. You always were the fiery one Anise."

Sinistra gave a weak laugh, "At least er - he deserves it."

Davis smiled, "Oh - I bet."

"What are you doing here? At Hogwarts? In the middle of the school year, " she asked, acting a little zanier than usual. When she reviewed her words she mentally slapped herself upside the head, feeling completely stupid.

Davis leaned on the wall and crossed his arms across his chest, "Well - actually. I just came to see if you got my wedding invitation."

Anise turned an unflattering pink color. She had recieved it, but threw it away immediately. She was engaged to Davis in the far distant past and they broke up on the best of terms. Why had she not pinned it to her corkboard like all her other important events? The invitation had said _Anise Sinistra plus one_. Anise Sinistra had not had a plus one for quite a number of years now. She did not want to be embarassed in front of one of her ex-fiances (she had only had three boyfriends in her entire lifetime, including Davis Whittier) and his snobby fiancee. She personally hated the woman, but had no spine to pour her bitter heart out to him.

"Actually - I think I might've lost it," Anise said becoming very intrigued with the graded papers on her desk.

_'The Moons of Jupiter? Oh come on - I could've at least assigned a more exciting assignment for a time like this. Time like this you ask? Time when I actually need interesting reading material to distract me. Oh god - I'm arguing with myself. Again! You are a loon Anise. Oh no! You're agreeing with Severus Snape! Bastard! Prick! Bloody scum of the world! That's better. Oh - did Davis say something!'_

"Sorry.. didn't catch that," she replied quickly. Davis smiled warmly and repeated himself,

"I said.. that you're invited. Obviously. I would really appreciate it Annie. And you can even invite one of your friends! You've truly been one of my best friends over the years. I would really like it if you came."

She looked at him skeptically, taking in his lean build, hazel eyes, and light blonde hair. She wanted him now and there, but she would never admit it to him or to herself. Then something he had said hit her, "Bring one of my friends? Really Davis - do you really think I'm uncapable of bringing an individual that I am romantically involved with? I happen to be in a very healthy relationship."

Davis shifted his weight uncomftorablly, "Well.. I wasn't aware that you.. with who?"

Anise fiddled with her robes, "Er - a friend of mine."

"Obviously, " Davis stated, his voice laced with humor.

"A colleague actually, " Anise finished quickly.

Davis raised both eyebrows, "Oh?"

Anise looked up at the ceiling hoping some answers would appear magically. "Yes. We started the whole affair - I mean relationship over summer break."

"That sounds.. interesting. I can't wait to meet him," Davis replied enthusiastically, "I really wasn't aware that you were involved with someone."

'_Neither can I.'_ Sinistra thought to herself.

"Well now you know," Anise huffed.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Davis almost sighed out.

Anise calmed her face and said softly, "You didn't. I don't think I'll be able to make the wedding."

Davis walked towards her and took her hands in his, "Please Annie, it would mean the world to me and Sofia."

She cringed a little and muttered awkwardly, "Alright."

Davis flashed a brilliantly white smile, "Great! I can't wait to meet your er - the individual you are romantically."

"Er - great!" she exclaimed faking her excitement. Anise was a horrible liar and her blush hadn't left her face.

"Maybe sometime we could double date?" He asked expectantly.

She widened her eyes, then blinked quickly twice in a row. "I don't think that's possible before the wedding. You know - with the yearlong teaching thing and all."

"So it's not Filch?" Davis joked. Anise mock-glared at him,

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm afraid I'm more capable than that Davis." Davis laughed and walked halfway through the door when he said,

"Bye Anise. Oh - and I suppose you have the setting of the wedding. Since it appeared so gracefully in the wastebasket. See you."

Her ex-fiance left before she could redeem herself so she sat in front of her desk and set her head gingerly on the desk. Then she picked up her head and violently put it back down again. She picked up her head and rubbed where she had tried to inflict pain on it.

"Even though I enjoy seeing you cause physical pain to yourself whereas I cannot, you forgot this in the Great Hall," Severus Snape looked at her as if she were the most pathetic thing on the planet. He threw a book at her hands and Anise looked at it scanning the title.

'_Star-crossed Lovers! Oh great - the one time I borrow pornographic literature from the Ancient Runes teacher and of course, I forget it in the Great Hall only to be found by my immature mortal enemy bastard of a thing!'_

She slowly muttered an incoherent, "Thanks," and left it at that. Then she stiffed her sitting position then spoke to Severus' retreating figure.

"Aren't you at all curious why I'm trying to commit almost-suicide by bashing my head on my very hard oak/maple wood desk?" Severus looked at her strangely,

"No. I don't."

Anise let out a low growl, "Very well. Since you're so eager to know. I'll tell you. My gorgeous ex-fiance just invited to me to his wedding to his ten times more gorgeous-slash-high maintenance than me. You know what he put on my invitation?"

"I have no idea, tell me," Severus said sarcastically.

"Anise Sinistra," she started.

Severus rose an eyebrow, "That is your name. Did he have a pet name for you or something? Upset that he didn't address the invitation to

Miss Fluffy Pants?"

Anise glared at him. "Miss Fluffy Pants? You have some strange taste. Anyway - the invitation said Anise Sinistra plus one! And you know what I did?"

Severus looked at her with a bored face, "I'm dying to know."

"I told him I had a plus one! A romantic interest! A bloody colleague of mine! And we both know what a horrible selection of bachelors our school has!" Severus looked insulted then nodded in agreement.

"Really the only options I have are you and that bumbling boy Quirrel! I am beyond screwed! I am royally screwed, Severus Snape," Anise screamed, then banged her head on the desk another time. Severus winced,

"Don't do that. It's disturbing. Why don't you just - I don't know. Don't go to the wedding."

"I already said I was going to go! What kind of friend am I if I say I'm going and then not go?" Anise whined, resting her head on the cool desk.

"Er - say you're dying?" Severus asked fidgeting. Anise rose her eyebrows at him and was about to shout obscenities when he said, "Alright, I take it back. Sorry. Merlin. Women."

Anise muttered back, "Men." Her eyes lit up for a second, sized Severus up and down. Almost shouting she exclaimed, "You're a man!"

Severus backed away slowly, looking a little scared, "I realize that."

She stood up slowly. "Snape - what I'm going to ask you is going to be painful, but -."

"Bloody hell. Then don't ask!" Severus replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Will you pose as my fiance at Davis Whittier's wedding?" Sinistra closed her eyes and twitched horribly as if she were in pain. Severus looked at her if she were mad and stated so,

"You're mad. You're a bloody mad vindictive woman." Sinistra sneered and commented cruelly,

"Your type, right?" Severus huffed.

"I will not."

"Not what?"

"Pose."

"Well no one really wants you to pose for anything, do they?" Anise stated sarcastically. Severus glared at her and walked through the door. Anise sighed and went after him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I'll pay you." Severus looked at her disgustedley,

"I'm not a whore."

"I won't pay you?"

"I still won't do it," Severus started down the stairs, Anise following him like a bad virus.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty please?" Severus turned around and shouted with a regal finality,

"NO!" Anise stomped her foot.

"I'll tell everyone about the time you kissed Minerva and claimed your undying love for her and her navy blue stockings! Not to mention - you poked your head up her dress!" Severus widened his eyes in horror.

"You wouldn't."

"Of course I would. And I quote I am a 'bloody mad vindictive woman.' " Sinistra threatened. It wasn't in her manner at all, but considering it was Snape, she kept her options open.

Severus closed his eyes, "When is it?" Anise squealed like a little girl and jumped up and down, almost attempting to hug him. She looked at him grotesquely and backed away.

"It's in two months. Christmas vacation. I assume you have no plans."

"Now I do. I'll ask for more details later.. I'm too shocked to function. Damn - I have a class in five minutes. Goodbye. You are bloody mad, by the way, if I haven't made it clear already, " with that Severus left a gleefull Anise behind. Once it sank in she returned to her office and banged her head on her desk some more.

"Oh Merlin."

* * *

A/N: I'll update if I get positive feedback, actually, if I get any feedback. Mind you my grammar is horrible and I don't have a beta yet. So I guess this is a nice time to add that I'm looking for one for this story? If you're interested just say so in the review and leave your email. Or you can email me at heartalison at gmail dot com. :) Thanks. 

Alison


	2. Howler

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything, as of 06/24/05. Like I'll own any of it tomorrow.. Honestly - my idea of Sinistra is based on She's A Star 's Auriga Sinistra from Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit. Shame on me.

**Author's Note: **I had a muse. In WordPerfect this documentwas only six/seven pages. I wanted to outdo myself from last time and ended up with three thousand words. Isn't that lovely:loves her reviewers and bows down to them: Thanks to **Maison-Rosae, elvencherry07, bri007, Claire,** **Command2Conquer,** and **Blaze **who are my favorite people in the whole world right now.

**Previously**

"You wouldn't."

"Of course I would. And I quote I am a 'bloody mad vindictive woman.' " Sinistra threatened. It wasn't in her manner at all, but considering it was Snape, she kept her options open.

Severus closed his eyes, "When is it?" Anise squealed like a little girl and jumped up and down, almost attempting to hug him. She looked at him grotesquely and backed away.

"It's in two months. Christmas vacation. I assume you have no plans."

"Now I do. I'll ask for more details later.. I'm too shocked to function. Damn - I have a class in five minutes. Goodbye. You are bloody mad, by the way, if I haven't made it clear already, " with that Severus left a gleefull Anise behind. Once it sank in she returned to her office and banged her head on her desk some more.

* * *

"Oh Merlin." 

Anise woke up from the horrible dream she was having. She had dreamed that Severus was in a wedding dress, scowling, and throwing bouquets at her feet. Once she realized what she had done so many hours ago she put her face in her head and screamed.

_'What the hell have I gotten my self into? Absolutely brill, Anise, completely. Why didn't you ask Quirrell? Er - yeah. Because he may be better-looking than Severus (who isn't?) but he can't string a sentence to save his life. But why was it Severus? Oh bloody hell. I'm calling him by his first name. In my mind! I wonder what it sounds like when I say it..'_

"Severus.. _Severus_.. bloody hell," Anise mentally told herself to shut up and tried to fall back asleep. She checked her wristwatch and groaned at the early hour. It was 4 am and she had finished her class of 4th year Slytherins a few hours ago. They were horrible, the lot of them. For fifteen minutes she tossed and turned before putting on her night robe and heading down to the kitchen.

"What is miss wanting?" asked a random House-elf Sinistra had heard being addressed as Nitty. She looked at her big brown eyes and nodded slowly,

"Er - I would like a cup of coffee. Decaf if you don't mind," Anise sighed as Nitty wobbled away to get her beverage. She would reinvent herself and her first step was to give up all caffeine.. well some caffeine. The other House-elves stared at her strangely while preparing breakfast. She felt bad for the poor things - being up at such an unholy hour just so they could feed the school population.

"Here is miss' coffee," Nitty said then hurrying back to her duties by the scrambled eggs. Anise sipped some of her drink before making a disgusted face. She added cream and sugar while mentally scolding herself for being so stupid. She was deteriorating into something insane and she was very aware of it. She mostly blamed it on the Whittier wedding. This progressed into blaming it all on Severus and then finally she concluded it was all her fault.

While twirling her spoon in the brown substance somehow something went wrong. She froze and her eyes grew huge.

"Erm - hello. I mean sorry," some of her coffee had magically flew out of her cup and onto Minerva McGonagall's face. A displeased look on her face, Minerva took out a handkerchief from the pocket inside her robe and wiped her face. She took one sniff of the handkerchief and cocked her head to the right, amused.

"Decaf Anise? It is obviously not helping since you insist on blending your sugar in so violently." Nitty had come back and when she opened her mouth Minerva stopped her and said, "Tea, thank you Nitty."

She turned back to Anise who had a sheepish look on her face and was bringing her coffee cup to her lips, "You should try tea. It would make you considerably less edgy."

Anise looked at her in protest. "I am not edgy!"

Minerva raised her eyebrows to prove her point and showed a small smile, "And it's healthy."

"The day you start drinking caffeinated coffee is the day that I step into a nice tea and crumpet's affair where the worst thing that could ever happen is spilling tea on your favorite book of sonnets," Sinistra snapped. Minerva laughed and cringed at the same time,

"As long as you don't meet Trewlaney there." They both shuddered. Sybill Trewlaney was a respected part of the Hogwarts staff.. but many thought she was weird. In the worst possible way. Minerva was naturally one of them, as was Anise.

"What brings you here this morning, Professor?"

"I always come here in the mornings for my tea before I have to face the Weasley twins.. what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

"Couldn't sleep," Anise sighed taking another sip from her cup.

Minerva nodded stirring the tea Nitty had presented her with, "What's this I hear about you and Severus?"

Anise almost spit out her coffee but instead swallowed it so quickly that she got into a coughing bit. She then widened her eyes and looked at her colleague, shocked. "Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard it from a few children in my Transfiguration class who came from Severus' first class this morning. They were talking about how he was cursing you under his breath when he first entered the room, which I found not strange at all. Until they said something about a wedding. The students always underestimate our hearing skills," Minerva stated rising an inquisitive eyebrow," is it true?"

Anise put one hand to her mouth, then put both her hands down gently in her lap. "Of course not! Were you not there yesterday morning? Bloody hell.. any morning for that matter?"

"That's why I asked you now," Minerva sighed deeply and steadied her shoulders,"I thought it was the end of the world, for sure."

Anise let out a weak laugh, "I think it may be."

Minerva let out a haughty laugh. "Does it say it in the stars?"

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask Sybill," Anise joked. Minerva let out a more natural laugh and stood up.

"I have to go finish today's lesson plans for the seventh year Ravenclaws. Try to get some sleep Anise." Sinistra nodded and gave a little wave. She really did need some sleep since her classes took place at night. She stood up and smoothed down her robes. Exiting out of the fruit portrait she looked both ways and walked towards the Great Hall. She was looking at the ground and because of this, bumped into someone.

_'Smooth Anise.'_

"Sinistra I hate to rain on your parade - but get off me." Anise widened her eyes and jumped up as quickly as she could. She looked down in mixed horror and disgust. She backed away slowly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Watch where you're going Snape," she shot back.

Pulling himself up he shot a glare at her, "I wasn't the moron who was looking down at her feet while walking."

"Well then, it is kind of sad that you were looking straight ahead and still managed to knock us both down!"

"Very mature Sinistra. Blaming someone else for your pure idiocy," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Why I never!" Anise shrieked. Without thinking she stomped on his foot, stuck her tongue out at him, and paced the other way. Severus grabbed his foot in pain and muttered incoherent threats then shouted at her retreating form,

"I thought you had a shred of sanity left in you, but obviously its prone to physical violence and childish comebacks!" He walked, seething, towards the Great Hall and sat down at the Head table. Only a few students were up due to insomnia or some other silly thing. Before reaching his seat he had managed to deduct ten points from two students in Hufflepuff, fifteen points from Gryffindor on the behalf of the Weasley twins, and five points from Ravenclaw because a student tripped on himself due to his untied shoelaces. He huffed sticking a fork in his pancakes, pretending it was Anise's brain.

Anise slammed the door and put her light auburn hair behind her ears. She paced back and forth, throwing the occasional writing utensil. She didn't even care that she missed breakfast now. She swore off decaffeinated coffee because Minerva was right - it didn't help any situation at all. She was startled when she saw her owl arrive through the vast Astronomy tower windows.

"Atlantic! Sorry dear. I don't have any food for you," she apologized. The owl shook its bronze-tinted, white feathers acting appalled. Anise looked at her owl and huffed at him,

"I guess I might have some crackers in my desk or something." She sifted through her desk drawers and found the crackers in a small plastic bag. They were all so badly handled that there were only a few eatable pieces and the rest of it was diminished into tiny particles. The impatient owl dropped the letters, took the plastic bag from Anise's hands, and flew away with the bag in his mouth.

"Well - that was rude. Knowing my luck someone will come up here and hear me say that. Then they'll say, 'Anise - are you insulting your owl now?' Newsflash. It's not my owl, unexpected - but - obviously - invited - by - faith visitor, it's my mother's!"

"I - I - I j - just w - w - wanted to know i - if you s - saw my lesson plans. I - I came h - here yesterday w - with them and I - I've lost them."

Anise shrugged. She wasn't surprised anymore. Of course this was bound to happen. She looked very apologetic because it seemed that she could have made Quirrel cry at any foul statement. She bit her lip sheepishly when she realized she couldn't remember his first name.

"No I haven't, Professor Quirrel. Sorry. I think I did cross paths with it when I passed by the Potions classroom."

He let out a nervous twitter of a laugh. "Oh.. r - right. I - I paid a v - visit to t - the Potions m - master as well. Goodbye t - then Anise."

Anise cocked her head to the right as she watched him walk out of her classroom quickly, almost tripping on his own robes. She noted the fact that he called Severus the Potions master instead of his real name. She laughed quietly at the thought that he was afraid of the stupid git of the man. She went through her letters and groaned when she saw one was from Davis.

_Anise Darling - _

_Just in case the coffee in the wastebasket spilt all over the first invitation - here's a second. Thank you so much for attending! I cannot wait to meet your boyfriend. Neither can Sofia! Until next time.. _

_D. Whittier _

Naturally there was a white and gold invitation with her name on it. She remembered the deal she struck up with Snape and felt like hurling one of the Divination crystal balls at herself. She had to be nicer to him if she didn't want to be completely humiliated in front of the future Mrs. Davis Whittier. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth. The taste of jealousy.

She hadn't formally met Sofia, but the way Davis had talked to her about her perfection made her blood boil. Sofia was Russian and lived in Russia until the age of five. Then her family moved to France and Sofia started attending Beauxbatons. Davis and Sofia had met in Diagon Alley when she accidentally spilled some ice cream from Florean Fortesque's on his papers for Gringott's. It was supposedly 'love at first sight.' Anise gritted her teeth at the thought. She was obviously jealous of the fact that Davis had found 'the one' before she did. She let out a similar twitter as Quirrel.

_'Who would want to marry a graying, thirty-one-year-old Astronomy professor at the most prestige wizarding institute in the world? Well, no one, if she's a raving lunatic who talks out loud to herself when there's obviously someone listening.' _Resting her elbow on her desk she placed her head on her palm.

"Hopeless." She thought about her whole life and how it revolved around the stupidest things. Mainly herself, but she considered herself very foolish and stupid. So her first conclusion was still correct. She groaned loudly. She had to go check up on Severus to see if they were still 'all set.'

Anise checked the time quickly. It was already a few minutes after eight. He probably had a class. She would just speak to him later.

'_I'm not procrastinating_,' she told herself. She tapped her long, slender fingers and kept checking her wristwatch. Biting the nail of her thumb she stood up and made her long trek to the Potions classroom. She ran into Quirrel on the way there who had probably retrieved his lesson plans since they rested safely under his arm.

"Er - excuse me Professor Quirrel - but does the _Potions master_ have a class in session at the moment?" She held back a snicker as she addressed Severus as the master of Potions. Quirrel looked like a frightened mouse, as always, stuttering out a response.

"N - n - no."

'_Now that wasn't so hard. I can't believe I actually considered bringing him to Whittier - I mean Davis' wedding. Oh god. I am too into the 'use of last names' debacle. Debacle in the term that it gets confusing when you're talking to your siblings.. Er, what did he say?_'

"Could you repeat that?" Anise felt bad for making Quirrel repeat what he had to say. It was hard enough to get it out the first time.

"I - I said that I - I m - must get going. G - good day Anise." She gave him a small wave goodbye and then proceeded to knock on Severus' door. Too bad it was already being opened. She was first surprised, then she rolled her eyes. The door had hit her square on the head and the inertia pushed her backwards. She had stumbled so that she landed on the floor, her back resting on the wall across the hall.

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry. Oh - it's just you. Never mind," Snape started, staring at her disoriented figure curiously. Anise rubbed her forehead where it was throbbing with pain.

"Ow," she said through gritted teeth. Snape rolled his eyes and offered his hand. Sinistra pushed it away and helped herself up.

"And what, may I ask, were you doing in front of my door?"

"I was coming to apologize for something. Now I can't remember because the words 'insufferable bastard' keep flashing when I look at you," she replied annoyed. Snape sneered sarcastically,

"I am honored, I'm sure. You really need to see Madam Pomfrey for that," he pointed to the area where her head was swelling and forming a bruise.

Anise glared at him. "I gathered that from the excruciating pain. I was going to go there but this conversation is distracting me. So I'm going to end it."

Severus nodded, "Fair enough."

She started walking towards the Hospital Wing when she turned around swiftly and asked, "Are you still attending the wedding with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he jested then he added, "yes I am going with you, you twit. Wouldn't want the private contents of our Valentine's party revealed, now would we?"

Anise chuckled and then gathered herself, horrified. Snape looked somewhat caught off guard as well.

"Did you just - ," he started.

"Not a word, Snape, not a word," Anise threatened.

He rose an eyebrow, "Right then."

They both traveled their separate ways without another word. Anise put her index finger up to her forehead and winced. This was not what she had planned. The stars were trying to teach her a lesson after repeatedly hitting her own head on her desk. Or pillow. Or nearest brick wall. Whatever had worked at the moment. She would certainly just stick to the mental hits to herself.

Madam Pomfrey was quite angry with her, telling her that she should know better. Anise strained herself from protesting because she just wanted her bruise fixed, as in wiped away from existence. Oh - how she loved magical healing. She touched her head, feeling that everything was alright, gave the nurse a toothy smile and made her way back to the Astronomy tower.

Maybe the students of Hogwarts were just imagining things, but it seemed that today their Astronomy professor was a little more giddy than usual. The rumor of her being in the Hospital wing calmed things down. Anyone was a little loony coming from the toxin-smelling, sick-infested place.

That night she had another bout of insomnia after a rather disturbing dream in which Madam Pomfrey married Severus in a nice ceremony in the hospital wing. Anise woke up rather upset and terrified of her mind's power. At three a.m., she decided to catch up on grading papers. She groaned when she noticed her unopened letters sitting innocently on her desk.

_Dearest Anise,_

_Answer my bloody letters you bloody failure. I love you._

_Mum._

"Love you too, Mum," Anise said sarcastically. She moved onto the next letter. Along with her case of insomnia, she had developed a case of boredom.

_Bugger with the weird glasses,_

_Have you answered Mum's letters yet? She's bugging me about it. Mad, I tell you. Met anyone yet? Wink, wink. Obviously you haven't because you never do. Andrew and I are planning to elope - don't tell Mum that. You know - if you haven't read about it in my last nineteen million letters. Reply!_

_Love always (insert personal scoff),_

_Lux Sinistra_

"Best Sister Award goes to.. " she boomed, rolling her eyes. She didn't want to read anymore so she threw the rest of the letters away. She attempted to write a letter to her 'beloved' sister Lux.

_Lux Sinistra,_

_I have proof that you are the most heartless person on the face of the planet._

She paused and thought about that statement. Surely Snape was much worse.

_Lux Sinistra,_

_I have proof that you are the most insufferable sibling in the world._

She stopped again. Did Snape have siblings?

_Lux Sinistra,_

_I have proof that you are the most insufferable sister in the world. I do not plan to reply to letters that are written because a mad woman has nothing better to do than lower her middle daughter's self esteem. You may tell Mum this. You can also remind her that it has been exactly two years since she started meddling with my love life. (Can you believe it has been two years since Nicholas proposed to Rini?) _

Rini was the eldest daughter of the Sinistra girls. She was gorgeous, smart, successful, and as of last summer, married. Anise hated and loved her sister because of these facts. Ever since the proposal Maude Sinistra would not stop pestering her eccentric middle child to find a man, get married, and reproduce. After many a letter, Anise stopped answering her letters and looked forward to every holiday when she would get scolded for it. A thought struck her.

'_Would Severus come with me to Christmas dinner? Oh my god.'_ A horrible thought crossed her mind. She looked at her letters that she had received after her sister's. Digging through the trash wasn't as disgusting as she thought considering it was full of letters and maybe one or two tissues. There was another letter from her mother. And another from her sister. Then a bevy more from both of them. They were all dated for today. She opened one and read it slowly. She had picked a random one from her sister.

_Anise Sinistra!_

_THIS IS THE MILLIONTH LETTER I - SLASH - MOTHER HAS SENT YOU! YOU HAD BETTER ANSWER THIS ONE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, PULL OFF THOSE RIDICULOUS GLASSES OF YOUR NOSE AND STICK THEM UP YOUR.. You get the idea. _

_JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT I WILL STATE AGAIN WHAT I HAVE BEEN STATING IN MY LAST MILLION LETTERS! DAVIS TOLD AUNT MOREGA THAT YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH A .. MAN! IMPOSSIBLE, I KNOW! BUT THE WAY YOU ARE IGNORING ME CAUSES ME TO COME UP WITH CONCLUSIONS THAT HAVE TO BE IMPOSSIBLE._

_ARE YOU OR AREN'T YOU?_

_Yours truly,_

_Lux Sinistra_

Anise felt like dying. But she was very flattered that her sister had felt the need to use all capital letters.

"Stupid. Could've just sent me a howler."

* * *

**A/N: **Er - writing someone who stutters is hard. I happen to put up strange away messages when I'm writing.I don't have a beta.. so sorry about the mistakes. WordPerfect can only do so much. You know where I live online if you're interested in beta-ing. Haha. Thanks! Also - I got a virus so I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update is. Soon - I hope. 

Alison

**Mental Thought: **I just realized I haven't pointed out the time of this piece. I'll keep Harry Potter out of it until I decide. Aw man - that was horrible planning on my part. Sorry.


	3. Chinese

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer**: .. Don't own it.

**Author's Note: **This chapter isn't the best.. and it's kind of short. Er I love you all for trying to give me your emails through reviewing but apparently.. it doesn't work. Aw. So probably try emailing (heartalison at gmail dot com) me? Thanks to **Dracaelum**, **Mark Darcy** (I'm afraid I do look through and try to fix my own mistakes, but I'm more or less blind.), **Susan **(By the way, right now, Anise Sinistra doesn't know about the whole death eater thing 'cause she's sort of ignorant at the moment. Good background for future drama.), **bri007**, and **elvencherry07. **

* * *

**Previously**

_Anise Sinistra!_

_THIS IS THE MILLIONTH LETTER I - SLASH - MOTHER HAS SENT YOU! YOU HAD BETTER ANSWER THIS ONE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, PULL OFF THOSE RIDICULOUS GLASSES OF YOUR NOSE AND STICK THEM UP YOUR.. You get the idea. _

_JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT I WILL STATE AGAIN WHAT I HAVE BEEN STATING IN MY LAST MILLION LETTERS! DAVIS TOLD AUNT MOREGA THAT YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH A .. MAN! IMPOSSIBLE, I KNOW! BUT THE WAY YOU ARE IGNORING ME CAUSES ME TO COME UP WITH CONCLUSIONS THAT HAVE TO BE IMPOSSIBLE._

_ARE YOU OR AREN'T YOU?_

_Yours truly,_

_Lux Sinistra_

* * *

Anise felt like dying. But she was very flattered that her sister had felt the need to use all capital letters. 

"Stupid. Could've just sent me a howler."

Rubbing his temples Severus Snape's eyes followed the auburn-haired, star-gazing Anise Sinistra as she marched to his side. He attempted to roll his eyes at her obvious, but failing attempt to be invisible to their colleagues. Everyone knew that they despised each other and that neither of them would take an extra step in order to talk to the other. He shifted his eyes towards the House-elf who was cleaning up the couches in the Teacher's Lounge. When he sensed Sinistra's presence at his side, he said snidely without making eye contact,

"Really Sinistra - do you actually enjoy being an insufferable, childish, idiotic baffoon in front of me and the rest of the staff?"

Anise put a hand over her collarbone and replied sarcastically, "Of course - I strive to it every day."

Severus made a 'tutting' sound and twirled his spoon in his tea. Anise started to bite her nail but stopped immediately.

"Glitch." Severus looked at her with clear confusion. Anise gave a sheepish smile and a little laugh,

"Well - here's the thing. My family knows that I'm going to the wedding with someone. Er - you."

"So?" He took sniffed his tea and pushed it away. He folded his long, slender fingers and set them in his lap.

She bit her lip, "They're very nosy."

"And?"

"They'll want to know everything," Sinistra replied in a way that resembled a long sigh.

"Oh," Severus started to wonder how many one-word answers he could give her while still coming off as annoyingly intelligent.

"And I mean _everything_. How we 'met'," she made a quotational reference with both hands," and all that sappy crap."

Snape was dangerously close to gagging, then answered her sarcastically. "Goodie."

Anise stomped her foot. "Snape! You're provoking me, I know you are!"

"To do what? Hit me with a telescope? I am afraid," he replied rolling his dark brown eyes.

She let out a low growl.

"So then - how did we meet?" Severus asked resting his head nonchalantly on his propped up arm.

Taking a turn to roll her eyes she replied, "Hogwarts, of course. Don't be daft."

"And I'm sure it was love at first sight," Snape menaced. Anise gave a short, sarcastic laugh.

Leaving Severus with a short, spite-filled "Goodbye," she made her way to the Great Hall. It was Saturday and there weren't many students milling around since it was only a few minutes after breakfast would have ordinarily started. She felt sick when she saw the owls enter the Great Hall. As expected a few letters plopped in front of her as the snowy owl delivering her mail stole a piece of toast from her plate and flew away to the Owlery.

Skimming the pieces of parchment, she read the letter from the combination of her mother and sister in her head. _" Blah blah - we want to meet him, blah blah, is he handsome? Mental scoff. Have you had.. oh my god."_

Anise mentally gagged in her head. Someone actually implying that she had had romantic rendevous with Severus was ten times worse than facing Sybill Trewlaney after finishing your tea and having tea leaves scattered at the bottom of your cup. She put her head in her hands. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't do this. All this effort just to show off in front of an old boyfriend?

_"But Anise - it's become so much more than that now that bloody Lux and Mum know."_ She rubbed her temples and clutched onto a some of her hair. She started twirling it which was a horrible school girl habit of hers. As a stray auburn hair fell out and landed by her plate she made a sound of disgust. She picked it up and looked at it sadly.

_"Caused by stress no doubt."_

"Morning Anise," Professor Flitwick greeted as he took the seat to her left. Anise smiled at her gentle, kind colleague despite her own disturbed ramblings. She had taken a liking to him ever since she attended Hogwarts in the early seventies.

"Morning Profess - I mean Filius," she was never good at the trasition from the teacher - student relationship to the colleague relationship.

"Now - is it just me or were you conversing with Severus without arguing?" He asked, obviously about to burst with delight.

She gave him a small smile with flustered eyes, "You obviously didn't catch the dialogue?"

"Afraid not, Professor Trewlaney got a hold of my tea cup. Apparently I was supposed to die last Thursday - pity. I was really hoping to have a pleasant breakfast when both of you attended," Filius joked. She mumbled something incoherently that was distantly resembling the words "Er - sorry," but he couldn't make them out.

In a louder voice she excused herself to her office to correct some papers. Through the fifteenth or sixteenth paper (she had lost count) describing the similarities between the major constellations. Getting bored with herself, Sinistra started to balance her teacher's edition of the Astronomy book on her head. She pushed her thin-wired glasses back in front of her eyes and stood up slowly. She walked to and from the bookshelf and grinned to herself.

"Didn't drop it. Maybe we're not as clumsy as we thought Professor." She took the heavy book off her head and looked to the doorway, "And no unwanted interruptions! Finally - Merlin has granted me a good day."

In celebration of her better-than-usual morning (Anise had even almost forgotten about her rift with Severus this morning) she started reading her favorite book for the fifteenth time. Twirling some hair she sighed happily at the calmness of her life.

Close to noon, she headed off to Hogsmeade in her best cloak. She would be one of the teachers escorting the students there. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and she couldn't have been in a better mood. In a carriage she struck up a conversation with a seventh-year student who shared the same views on her about how corrupted the Ministry was becoming.

Entering the Madam Puddifoot's, she took a seat at the table farthest away from the students. She knew how popular this café was for quick snogs - she had to know considering she presided over the number one midnight rendevous place. She never had used the place for such reasons, but she had the displeasing deed of breaking up some students who were getting a bit "too friendly."

Shaking those disturbing thoughts from her mind she ordered a lemon-flavored tea. Besides some third year girls looking over at her and giggling, nothing else happened to rise her suspicions.

"The calm before the storm?" she asked herself quietly after finishing her beverage. Yawning she stood up and walked towards the dress robes store in hopes of finding a sash for her green dress robes she broke last Christmas. Upon entering she was greeted by a much older woman with the same ginger hair with shrieks.

Slowly opening her mouth Anise said, "Afternoon Mum."

Maude Sinistra grabbed her daughter by the wrist and led her outside, then in an urgent hushed voice, "You have a lot of explaining to do. I really do hope you haven't had eaten yet because I'm treating you to lunch. A very long lunch."

"Oh - sounds great and not life-threatening at all," Anise replied sarcastically, "I am not a child you know. I don't have to tell you everything."

"Stop being cheeky Anise, it's not attractive," the senior Sinistra said annoyed. "Who is he?"

They were approaching a Chinese restaraunt a few stretches of land away from the main street of Hogsmeade. It was quaint with red and gold decor. Anise felt like annoying her mother even more, "The dragon?" she pointed at the dragon head at the top of the restaraunt, "He's a symbolic animal in China that reflects -."

Maude cut her off mid-phrase with an exasperated sigh, "Honestly Anise! Don't give me that rubbish."

Anise mumbled incoherently making faces behind her mother's back.

"Rubbish? What rubbish? I'll have you know you are insulting the Chinese population which happens to make up one-third of the world." She fell silent at her mother's grim, warning look. "Er - I'm shutting up."

"Who is he?" her mother asked in an almost scandalized tone, turning her daughter so that they were facing each other. "The man you've been seeing?"

Anise gave a dry laugh. "The one you and Lux think I've made up?"

"No - the one you obviously haven't made up," Maude replied in a strict tone.

"You care because.. ?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You happen to be my daughter," the purple-clad witch answered, checking her withering appearance in a mirror and then wincing.

Rolling her eyes, Anise replied, "The spinster?"

"The one standing in front of me, are you daft?" Maude accused, her face reddening at the lack of cooperation from her daughter. A small Asian-looking woman seated them at the table closest to the register and asked them with a surprising British-sounding accent,

"Would you like to see the menus?"

"No thank you," the quickly aging woman ordered for the both of them and stared strangely at her daughter as Anise attempted to change the order, failing because her mother, though old, was quick with her tongue. Turning to her middle child Maude reignited her accusations once more,

"Who is he?"

Anise let out a huff. "No one of your concern."

"Oh my god - it's a woman! You are a lesbian!" Maude imposed, putting a hand over her collarbone in false realization.

"Ha. Ha. I am not a lesbian, thank you. I do feel a slight attraction to Celestina Warbeck when she croons that one song about the cauldrons and star-crossed lovers," replied Anise as she took out her chopsticks and started banging them softly on the table.

Annoyance obvious in her voice, her mother stated with a glare, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Anise asked innocently, increasing the volume of her childish drumming. Maude gritted her teeth,

"That incessant drumming, you imbecile."

"Gosh Mum, that's the new Hallmark card for Mother's Day," the Astronomy educator said, sarcasm overpowering her tone.

Maude flashed a grim smile, "That's funny. Too bad rich men only like attractive women."

Anise's mouth dropped open at the indignance. "Not true!"

"That girl Davis is marrying? She's not a genius, you know," Maude broke apart an egg roll quite violently and then proceeded to light a cigarette, "You could have married him, to think, I would have been related to such a handsome, successful -."

"That's quite enough, Mother," Anise forced out through clenched teeth. The more elegant, poised of the two took a long drag from her cigarette as Anise faked a cough and then glared at the hand in which her mother held it.

"You shouldn't smoke those."

Maude looked at her with an upturned nose, "You've provoked me. So.. who is he?"

"No one," Anise muttered letting out a petty huff.

Her mother raised a wobbly, slender finger and pointed it at her accusingly, "You better give me some details before I call for reinforcements."

"My love life is a battlefield now?" Anise stated incredulously, "Don't waste your ink on contacting Lux. Nothing will break me."

"Why are you so difficult?" Maude asked, infuriated, a deep maroon color appearing on her bony cheeks.

Her daughter smiled sweetly. "I get it from you, Mum."

Maude made a sound resembling a growl - a very proper, lady-like growl. "That's brill Annie, just brill."

"You're proud, I can tell," the younger, less annoyed of the duo replied, taking a sip from her water.

"Stop getting off the subject. What's his name?"

Anise made an invisible zipper on her lips, locked it, and threw away the key. Maude gritted her tobacco-stained teeth even more,

"I don't have time for childish games. I am your mother. I was in labor with you for twenty-two hours. At the least I deserve a name!"

"You were in labor for twenty-two hours with Rini, I only took barely forty-five minutes," Anise said cooly.

Maude raised both eyebrows and tartly replied, "Oh. I still deserve a name, though."

"Martin," Anise stated without hesitation, taking the mutilated egg roll from her mother's plate and popped some of it in her mouth.

The woman's fading ginger hair fell in front of her face, "Really?"

Anise let out a short, "No."

Maude Sinistra made an 'err' sound in frustration. "I should disown you."

"Yes, I believe you should." Anise thanked the woman that delivered their food. She took a dumpling and purposely took long, loud bites out of it.

"I would do it if your father wasn't so attached to the fact that he's still using you for bragging. 'Oh - my daughter is a Professor at Hogwarts. Very prestige you know,' it sickens me," said Maude, a look of disgust rising on her face, "don't do that. Honestly Anise - don't you have any manners?"

Anise shook her head and heard the cute bell jingle in front. She looked at who entered and almost fell out of her chair. She pretended not to notice who it was, but her mother had already spotted the mentioned person and noticed the reaction her daughter had made.

"_Pretend I'm not here. Please pretend I'm not here. Just move along and eat your bloody Chinese food. Who knew Snape liked Chinese?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sort of short with lots of dialogue 'cause I loved the Maude character, I think she brings out the best in her daughter. I would've updated sooner but I spent the weekend in a nice hotel, bored out of my teenage mind. This chapter wasn't beta-ed because of email display difficulties. My fault or fault - it's all good. 


	4. Pie

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling: everything, EbonyQuill: zero. She's still winning.

**A/N: **Thank you oh-so-gracious reviewers: **Command2Conquer**, **bri007**, **Rea Josette,** **Claire**, **Susan**,**CitizenOfLilliput, **and **Fire331 **(By the way, thanks for pointing that out. I already saw my mistake, but I haven't had a chance to fix it.). I really am in love with you all. Chapter four -- here we go.

* * *

**Previously**

Maude Sinistra made an 'err' sound in frustration. "I should disown you."

"Yes, I believe you should." Anise thanked the woman that delivered their food. She took a dumpling and purposely took long, loud bites out of it.

"I would do it if your father wasn't so attached to the fact that he's still using you for bragging. 'Oh - my daughter is a Professor at Hogwarts. Very prestige you know,' it sickens me," said Maude, a look of disgust rising on her face, "don't do that. Honestly Anise - don't you have any manners?"

Anise shook her head and heard the cute bell jingle in front. She looked at who entered and almost fell out of her chair. She pretended not to notice who it was, but her mother had already spotted the mentioned person and noticed the reaction her daughter had made.

"_Pretend I'm not here. Please pretend I'm not here. Just move along and eat your bloody Chinese food. Who knew Snape liked Chinese?"_

* * *

Anise's lip was starting to bleed because she was biting it with such terror. She looked at her mother and gave a small, nervous smile, "Buy anything nice today, then?" 

"No," Maude replied in a whisper, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow. Then she added, pointing to Severus who was still frozen and looking around furiously at the door, contemplating whether he should leave or not, "Who is that?"

"Who?" Anise asked innocently, forcing her eyes to focus on her plate. The strewn, stray pieces of steamed vegetables weren't that very interesting.

Maude let out a sound of impatience. "The man at the door. You seem to know him."

"Well - obviously I don't," Anise said, now focusing on a pretty vase ornament behind her mother's tight, but messy, bun.

Maude was about to insult her daughter, thought for a second and then she smirked. She waved at Severus and said in a fake, sickening cheery tone, "Yoo - hoo. Excuse me, Sir, but do you happen to know my daughter?"

Severus looked around confused to see if the elderly woman might have been talking to anyone else, he sulked when he saw that he was the only one waiting for a table. His lips curved up into a forced smile and saw the embarassment on the Astronomy teacher's face. He answered hesistantly,

"Actually - I do."

Striding towards their table cautiously he greeted Anise politely. "Afternoon."

Anise Sinistra could not reply immediately because her eyes had widened even more in shock that their size rivaled the circumference of her thin glasses. Recovering from her shocked state she replied slowly, "Hello Sna - Severus. What brings you here?"

Maude became very giddy at this point and dismissed her daughter's question with her own, "Severus? As in Severus Snape, son of Polo Snape? Why - I absolutely adore your mother."

Anise fought back a laugh. She had never thought about Severus' personal life - besides interfering with it, of course.

Severus looked at Anise, then at Maude, quite embarassed. "Er - yeah. She's a lovely woman, I s'pose."

"Didn't she sing that one song way back in the sixties?" Severus felt a pink twinge reach his cheeks. He looked at Anise with threatening eyes. She was grinning widely now, thinking to herself,

"Who would have thought.. Severus Snape's mother.. a one-hit wonder."

"Er - I believe she did," Severus answered quietly.

Maude clapped her hands, visibly giddy. "I think I remember the tune!" She started humming and moving her fingers to accent the melody changes.

Severus gave a small smile and mouthed to Anise when Maude wasn't looking, "Your mother?"

Anise nodded, an embarrassed look on her face. She put a hand on her mother's arm, "That's quite enough, Mum."

"Oh - alright," Maude replied, feeling defeated, then put her attention on Severus, "How do you two know each other?"

"Hogwarts," Severus told her.

Maude's eyes widened, "You're a professor there? How prestige!"

Anise snorted in disbelief. It was just a few moments before that her mother was insulting the occupation. Then her mother started speaking again,

"Well Severus, dear," Anise gave a full-fledged laugh at Snape's unpleasant reaction to her mother's 'dear', "would you happen to know whom Anise is involved with? My friend told me it was a colleague, so you would obviously know, right?"

Severus froze for the longest five seconds of Anise's life. Then he put a scandalized look on his face, looking appalled at Anise. At this point, she knew it was over. He was obviously not going to go along with it anymore. She shut her eyes waiting as if she was waiting for a painful blow.

"You haven't told your mum yet, love?" Anise's mouth dropped open and Severus' face contorted into something quite pleasanter than his usual scowls. All the while Maude was cracking into smiles.

"Anise - you're with - my, I never thought," Maude said happily.

Anise smiled so sweetly it hurt her cheeks, "Well - dear, I wasn't planning to tell her until the wedding."

"Oh Anise! This is fantastic!" Seeing Severus' confused face, Maude explained in a extrordinarly cheery voice that was not her own, "I thought she was making you up, Severus dear."

Maude's daughter fell into a fit of hacking coughs.

"Surely you'll join us for lunch, won't you Severus?" Maude asked while Anise shook her head, signaling her partner-in-crime to deny her mother's offer.

Catching on to Anise's sign language, Severus politely declined,

"I have to see a man about some ingredients, but thank you," then hesitantly, but almost instinctly he went to Anise's side and gave her a slight peck on the cheek. In shock Anise put a hand to the area where Severus 'not-so-bad' lips had been. She mentally gagged at her own thoughts and waved politely at Severus' retreating back.

"_He's a very good actor,"_ she thought to herself, unconciously smiling. Maude's face lightened up,

"I can't believe you're dating the son of a celebrity!"

"Erm - I've never evenheard of his mother," Anise muttered, hoping to blow over the whole 'one-hit-wonder' thing. She found it highly peculiar how her mother's mood changed so dramatically after meeting Severus.

Maude replied with annoyance clearly 'written' across her face, "Have I taught you nothing? As a teen I basically worshiped Santeria Kettleburn! You know - I would always play you her songs when you were still in your crib!"

"Oh - wonderful. My mum has a crush on Snape's mum."

Maude seemed to not hear most of her daughter's sarcastic comment because she asked,

"Why do you call Severus by his surname? It's highly unappealing to men, you know."

Anise thought up an excuse, "Well Snape isn't like other men. He enjoys it - slight banter, you know."

"Oh," Maude replied, pondering on this, "I am very happy for you both. Merlin -I have a gift I have to pick up from Gladrags I completely forgot about, night Anise."

Those being her last words, her mother strode off into the purplish, red haze of afternoon before her confused, overwhelmed daughter could say goodbye. Anise left a galleon and a few sickles to pay for theirmeal. After that she left, determined to find and thank Snape. She couldn't spot him anywhere in Hogsmeade so she figured he already left for Hogwarts. Getting in an empty carriage, she sunk deeply into the chair.

"_That was very kind of him, you know. Maybe we shouldn't be so hard on him next breakfast." _She snorted to herself. _"But what if he's a prat? What will you do then? Grit your teeth and take it? I think not."_

Anise was starting to hate Severus all over again just thinking about what he might be capable to infuriate her with. That's when a handsome stranger entered the carriage.

"Professor Sinistra?"

Anise looked to the man across from her and rose an inquisitive eyebrow. "Yes?"

The man happily took her hand. "Peleus Scrivenshaft, I own the Quill shop in Hogsmeade."

"Oh - pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scrivenshaft," Anise replied softly,taking a liking tohim because of his charm and good looks.

Peleus' handsome, young-looking face cracked into a smile, "I was going to go to Hogwarts to discuss the anti-cheating quills with Albusfor the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s this year. I hope you don't mind if we share a carriage."

"I don't mind at all," Anise actually preferred it. She was becoming more attracted to Peleus with every word he said.

Peleus smiled, "My niece speaks very highly of you. You're her favorite teacher."

"I see," Anise replied, a little crestfallen. For a few moments she had thought that Peleus was attracted to her, but now she realized thathe was just attracted to the way Anise could appeal to her students, "Who is your niece?"

"Penelope Clearwater," he said proudly, "she's very clever, I think."

"She always gets top marks," Anise said, trying to hide her disappointment. She did not fancy the way this conversation this was going.

Peleus smiled sheepishly, "Actually - I didn't really come here to talk to you about my niece. I was watching you walk here and thought 'wow, she's gorgeous,' so I felt the need to talk to you."

Anise started blushing terribly, "Erm - thanks."

"And I was wondering if -," he was cut off by the abrupt stop of the carriage. There were some stray Dungbombs in the road and were blocking the way.

"I'll take care of that," Anise said quickly, then in a louder voice banished the Dungbombs. The carriage moved on and Peleus continued,

"Well I was just wondering if you would join -," he was cut off again. More pranks from Zonko's. Aggravated, Anise used the Banishing Charm on them as well.

Peleus laughed, "Someone obviously doesn't want me to ask you out to dinner."

Anise started chuckling as well, then froze, looking at him, "Dinner?"

"Is there another word for meals taking place at night?" Peleus joked, his eyes twinkling.

Anise coughed, "Er - of course not."

She would have said "Yes," in a heartbeat, but now she had Severus to consider. She bit her lip in concetration, then cursed herself because her lip was already bruised from all her previous nervous bits.

"Is that a no?" Peleus asked, looking a little bit disappointed.

"It's a maybe? It's just a really bad time, you know," Anise replied apologetically. She could have easily just stopped torturing Severus and gone out with this complete stranger, but something was holding her back.

"Perhaps the tension between myself and Snape."

A foreign voice entered her mind, _"Sexual tension?"_

"_Never!" _Anise thought to herself gagging.

"It's alright - I can wait. Especially for you," Peleus wouldn't stop flattering her causing Anise to become four different, still unflattering shades of red and pink. They had arrived at Hogwarts and upon getting out, Peleus bent down and kissed her hand,

"It was a pleasure, Miss Sinistra."

The Astronomy professor almost let out a girly giggle, but she contained herself. "The pleasure was all mine."

They headed their seperate ways once entering the castle. She stalked off to her office all the while mentally kicking herself.

"We're not technically dating, but it _would _look suspicious," Anise said to herself.

"What would?" Snape asked upon entering her office, uninvited. He had papers strewn in and out of the books he was carrying.

Anise gritted her teeth, "The fact that you keep coming into my office."

"Right - because you do know that your tower inhabits the snogfest capital, hmm? Really you bumblebrain, who would think that we're actually .. touching?" Snape commented, rolling his eyes.

Anise huffed, "My mother. Nice show today, Snape."

"Thanks - it was quite painful. It burned actually," Snape retaliated then he added sarcastically, "Your mother seems _wonderful_, by the way."

In any other instance Anise would have hexed Severus for insulting her mother, but alas, he was right. "Right - well you never told me your mother was in fact, human. A rather popular, influential human as my dear mum put it for the remainder of our meal. 'I want to marry his mother!' Honestly."

Severus turned a light pink, "Well - I happen to enjoy avoiding her crazy, rabid fans like your mother."

Anise gave a haughty laugh, "Thanks."

"Now I know where you get it from," he replied in a disapproving tone.

"What, may I ask, did I get what from my mother?" Anise demanded, her volume rising in anger.

Severus sneered. "Everything unappealing."

Glaring, she threw back, "You apparently recieved no manners from yours!"

"Why are we talking about mothers? Let's get right down to the point, Sinistra. You. Are. An. Idiot," Severus replied in a sour tone.

"You're obviously no better!" Anise scoffed. "Why did you come up here, anyway? To royally piss me off?"

"I came up here to return these books to you from Trewlaney. But as long as I'm up here - I might as well 'royally piss you off,' as you call it. It's quite entertaining," Severus drawled.

Hating to give Severus the satisfaction, she pasted a smile on her face, "Well thank you Severus. That was a lovely deed."

He looked shocked that she had called him by his first name. She hadn't done that since first taking the post of Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts too long ago.

Then adding, still calm, Anise asked, "What were you doing with Trewlaney?"

"I was cheating on you," Severus said sarcastically. Seeing that Anise had actually taken him seriously, he quickly corrected her, "I ran into her in Hogsmeade. She was asking to look at my palm so I asked about the books she had with her instead. Okay?"

"Right then," Anise replied, "I wouldn't really care if you were 'cheating' on me you know, it's not like we're dating."

"With Trewlaney? You are sick, Anise Sinistra, very sick," he said disgustedly. He set the books down on her desk and turned his heel, his black robes billowing behind him, "I don't have to meet your mother again, do I?"

Anise smiled widely with satisfaction, "There's an annual dinner for our family and friends during Hols."

"Do I have to make an appearance?" he asked glumly.

Anise pondered, "It would be alright if you didn't, a little suspicious though."

An irritated look on his face he replied, before leaving, "I'll bring pie."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I miss Maude now. She's definitely coming back for the next chapter. I personally think I could have fitted in a bit more humor in this one, but I'm too tired to make amends.Be friendly and leave one. (Insert cheeky grin.) 

**Alison has a new habit: **I've changed all the chapter names to the last word in each chapter. Why? I thought it was clever - which it isn't. Haha.


	5. Effects

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer**: (shows I.D. clearly stating she is not J.K. Rowling.)

**Author's Note**: Thanks to **Rea Josette**, **Dixie** (who reviewed chapter three), **sphinx12**, **Joelpup26**, and **elvencherry07**. I truly am in love with you all. And thanks to the people who put this story on Author-Alert, but don't review. That's cool - I love you, too. Haha. This chapter is just plainly about torturing Anise and Severus by letting things slip.

_Author's Note written pre Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Updated Note can be found at the bottom.. not that anyone cares. :)_

* * *

**Previously**

"Right then," Anise replied, "I wouldn't really care if you were 'cheating' on me you know, it's not like we're dating."

"With Trewlaney? You are sick, Anise Sinistra, very sick," he said disgustedly. He set the books down on her desk and turned his heel, his black robes billowing behind him, "I don't have to meet your mother again, do I?"

Anise smiled widely with satisfaction, "There's an annual dinner for our family and friends during Hols."

"Do I have to make an appearance?" he asked glumly.

Anise pondered, "It would be alright if you didn't, a little suspicious though."

An irritated look on his face he replied, before leaving, "I'll bring pie."

* * *

"Ugh," Anise groaned silently to herself. She had just found the nine-hundredth piece of toffee and it was inconveniently placed under a student's desk. The girl's hair got stuck in the toffee making her scream bloody murder. Anise had tried to comfort her by telling her things like, "I'm sure it will come out, you were probably getting knots anyway," or "Short hair is in, last time I checked." This only made the poor girl howl louder. 

Halloween had just ended and the students took the liberty to eat as much candy as they could before getting sick. Anise always avoided the Hospital wing at this time of the yearbecause there were always numerous cases of naive students vomiting the various candies they had consumed in a night.

This year was going to turn out unsuccessful because Anise had caught a mild cold from the weather change. It was nearing winter and Anise always fell ill with something or the other. She wouldn't stop coughing or sneezing or worse, a combination of both that the Weasley twins had affectionately nicknamed "co-neezing" during her lesson the previous night.

It was past midnight and Anise knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She accompanied the girl who got her hair caught in the toffee to the Hospital Wing in hopes of getting a Pepperup Potion. She didn't mind the side effect ofsteam coming out of her ears if it meant getting rid of her cold.

"Hello Poppy," Anise greeted mid "co-neeze."

Poppy looked at her quickly and pointed to a bed. She was very busy tonight. As Anise had expected, there were students strewn across the hospital beds looking pale or even worse, green. Anise sat on the bed she was instructed to and managed to tell Poppy the student's toffee-hair predicament. The girl (Anise only just rememberedhername which was Anne Leire)was still whimpering, standing near the door. Poppy nodded quickly, looked at the student, and told her softly, "That bed, dear. Don't worry - it comes out fine."

That phrase seemed to calm the girl down and Anise became jealous of Poppy instantly. She rested on her back and waited for what seemed like an eternity for Poppy to heal her ailments. Catching sight of Poppy's white uniform, she felt relieved.

"Sorry Anise, dear. We only have one Pepperup Potion left and poor Andrew, here, has worse symptoms than you," she said apologetically. Sitting up Anise felt pity more than anger for the boy. He was, indeed, in worst shape than she was. His "co-neezes" left disgusting, vile, unflattering messes on his pajamas and all over the hospital bed he was inhabiting. He was in a corner closed off by curtains. Anise winced.

"It's okay, Poppy. I'll just live like this - it's fine. Maybe I'll even get immune to it, while I'm at it," Anise added, trying to lace her tone with a little optimism.

Poppy looked like she was pondering for a moment and then she smiled brightly, "I do believe Severus has a few bottles of Pepperup Potion in his office! You could always ask him for some!"

Anise forced a weak smile, "Yeah - if you excuse me, I have to see a man about a potion."

Throbbing headache and all, she made her way off the less-than-comftorable bed, passed Miss Leire who was still trying to avoid touching the toffee, and made her way to the Potions professor's office. She reminisced to their conversation earlier this morning. She had used various words like prat, git, slimy, and greasy in very unflattering combinations against him whileSeverus had also creatively combined the words daft, immature, naive, and insufferable to his advantage.

The Astronomy professor sighed deeply. She would have to apologize, yet again. She had never apologized so much in her life that she was dangerously close to considering "breaking up" with Severus. (Only metaphorically, of course.) This included the years when her _beloved _mother forced her to apologize to her baby sister for "accidentally" breaking, insulting, and pretending to perform hexes on Lux's things when she made her mad.

She never noticed how big of a distance Severus' office was from the Hospital Wing. Just the thought of the walk made her tired. Calmly she made her way down the dark hallway, heard a sound, let out a muffled scream through her hand, and shouted, "Lumos," quite quickly. She looked down at the floor with wide eyes.

"PEEVES!" She shouted angrily. He had dropped a large pumpkin inches away from her. Bright orange pumpkin pieces sprayed her shoes and the hem of her robes.

Peeves cackled mischieviously, holding his sides and pointing at Anise's face.

"Nox!"

Anise angrily put her wand up and a feeling of stupidity rushed through her. Surely no spell of hers could make the resident poltergeist falter. Frustrated, she growled and threw a piece of pumpkin splatterings at him. Peeves was too quick for her. Her failure to hit him made him cackle even harder.

"Oh shut up," Anise muttered angrily. She frowned deeply and shouted threateningly, between "co-neezes", "If I get another wrinkle because of this I'm going to report you to Bloody Baron!"

Peeves held his sides more tightly, his cackles growing in volume. He was laughing because he thought nothing of these empty threats. Anise was too frightened to talk to the Bloody Baron, herself. Noticing the obnoxious change in Peeves, Anise levitated a bigger piece of pumpkin'guts'and threw it furiously at him with a hex. Because he was laughing too hard and didn't notice the big orange piece flying at him, it hit him squarely in the head, making him fall over the invisible chair he had made it look like he was sitting on. Peeves huffed indignantly at her and floated away, cursing.

Anise smiled with satisfaction. For a moment she forgot where she was going, but then she remembered and groaned inwardly. Making her way through the dark hallways, she got a little frightened and performed, "Lumos," again. The light omitting from her wand made her a little more confident.

Thinking of the worse thing could happen, she imagined the Bloody Baron appearing in front of her out of thin air and screaming, "Boo!" That would make her determinedly jump off the Astronomy tower in fright. She shook the thoughts from her mind, looking around with wide, frightened eyes. Anise wouldn't stop readjusting her glasses. Her clammy hands would surely let her wand slip from her fingers and then what would she do?

Safely making it to Severus' office she gave a soft, relieved sigh. Immediately rushing into the office where the lights were dim, she shut the door quickly with her back to it. Her chest heaving up and down in relief.

"You must be incredibly lost if you're in here," Severus drawled on, looking up only briefly, then his eyes returned fixedly on his book. Anise opened her eyes, quite surprised.

"I am not lost!" Anise said indignantly. She took out a handkerchief from her robe hastily because she felt a "co-neeze" coming on. She couldn't get that word out of her head. Surely there was a way she could give the Weasley twins detention for this.

_"Bugger - I'm starting to think like Snape."_

"I was looking for a Pepperup Potion. Then Poppy said she didn't have any. That's when she suggested to ask you for some because you are the _Potions master_," she couldn't help but bring up her old 'joke' with Quirrel, "and here I am."

Severus chose to only raise an eyebrow, "What was the ruckus I heard outside?"

"Er - ruckus?" Anise asked, feigning innocence. Her face was practically giving off heat due to her strong blush. Now that she thought of it, she _had _made a lot of noise when she was fighting with Peeves _and _when she was trying to get to Severus' office because she was scared out of her wits, "I, erm, had some obstacles getting here."

"Right," Severus said, unamused, "Left bookcase, second shelf, bottle labled 'Anise Sinistra is a twit.'"

"What?" she asked stupidly.

Severus let out a noise of impatience, "The Pepperup Potion."

"Oh," she said, shortly. She scanned the area Severus had pointed out to her and found it instantly. It was labelled 'Pepperup Potion.' She chose this opportunity to let out a comment, "Found it - under 'maniac who reads in the dark.'"

She smiled sweetly at him and let out another "co-neeze." Severus glared at her.

"Don't insult my reading tendencies," he snapped.

"Then don't insult me!" Anise replied, just as angry.

Severus snarled, "Then don't making insulting you so easy!"

"I won't if you won't!"

"I don't - you provoke me!"

"You provoke me just as much as I provoke you!" Anise screamed. She drank the Pepperup Potion, her eyes blazing.

Severus looked at her lividly, "At least I'm not hot-headed! Literally!"

Steam was flowing out of Anise's ears as a side effect, "At least I make it look attractive!"

"No one makes it look attractive," he snorted, "not even you."

Anise was about to retaliate when her mouth fell open. "What!"

He noticed his mistake quickly and took the opportunity to correct himself, "Er - I meant 'especially not you.'"

Their conversation seemed to end there. It was a quite peculiar sight to a regular passing by. A sick, stuffy-nosed woman with her mouth slightly open, glasses slipping off the bridge of her nose, and steam coming out of her ears facing a man, looking more surprised and paler than usual.

"I'm going to go. Um, sorry about the fight this morning. And er - right now," Anise said quietly before Severus nodded in mutual agreement.

Anise thought furiously to herself in the halls she momentarily feared, _"He wouldn't think I'm attractive. It was only a grammar mistake, Anise, really!"_

Trying to get some sleep that night was a nearly impossible feat for Anise. She couldn't stop think about Severus, her mother, Snape's mother, and Davis' Christmas Eve wedding. She was almost afraid to go to sleep because she was nearly positive that she would dream something horrible combining all of those things. She was somewhat partly correct.

Waking up the next day from a pitiful sleep, Anise breathed heavily. She had dreamed that Severus was dancing with Maude Sinistra during a wedding - her wedding! Anise was getting married to a Christmas tree while Snape's mum crooned about opposite lovers, evergreen trees, and Astronomy-loving women.

She really, really hoped this wasn't foreshadowing.

Figuring she could just skip breakfast today since she only had midnight classes, she tried to get a bit more sleep. She took a Dreamless Sleep potion Poppy had given her as a present a few years ago for the Holidays. In the past, Anise would have frequent nightmares about Muggles taking over the Wizarding World. The cause of these dreams? No one knew - most people, like Snape, who had overheard Anise telling the Arithmancy teacher about it, thought she was going mad. They shortly went away after her mother stopped sending letters about her sister's wedding.

The potion worked quite well for being a little older than usual Dreamless Sleep potions. When she woke up, it was nearing mid-day meaning it would soon be time for Lunch. Wishing she could take a sick day (she couldn't because Severus had already witnessed her taking the potion and drinking it) she tiredly took a shower and dressed up.

Groggily walking to the Great Hall, she took ten points from Slytherin, five points from Gryffindor, and a Gryffindor first year's sanity. He started shaking with sobs, explaining that he was just defending his mother. Anise was so alarmed, she patted the Gryffindor's back, slowly distancing herself from the scene.

"Er - it's okay. Er," she dropped a candy wrapper," pick it up."

Through his tears, the boy picked it up and Anise granted him ten points which cheered him up considerably. She hated how she was such a softie. Dropping some boiled potatoes on her plate, she noticed Severus glancing at her frequently. Once she had caught his eye, but he quickly looked to his right where he unintelligently tried to strike up conversation with Quirrel.

Anise almost laughed, then she remembered that when Quirrel first applied here, she was quite taken with him. She had even considered asking him out to tea. That was before he took that nice, long trip to Romania and came back. He started wearing a ridiculous turban and became scared of his own shadow. Anise sort of pitied him.

Straying from those thoughts, Filius caught her eye. He was smiling that calm, happy smile of his. The only other person who smiled as much as he did was Dumbledore.

"No fighting today, Anise?"

Anise threw Filius a small smile, "Too early to tell actually."

"Oh - of course," he replied, hope clearly staying stubbornly in his eyes. A few more minutes later and Professor Sprout felt the need to add her thoughts, clapping Severus on the lower back,

"No fights with the lovely Astronomy professor today, eh?"

Severus, surprised at the Herbology teacher's strength, had to put his hands on the table to stop himself from falling face-first into the Yorkshire pudding. "Lovely? Hardly."

Pomona Sprout's face fell only slightly, "Still - no fighting? Are you on a bet with Dumbledore or something? I'll pitch in a hundred galleons saying you'll crack before dusk."

"No, there is no bet. Though now I'm going to question your faith in me from now on," Snape said sleekly, rolling his eyes.

Pomona let out a hearty laugh, clapping him on the back a few several times, causing him to fumble. Anise only caught the part when Snape's lack of grace and poise was proven again and again. She laughed softly, caught Severus' glare, and stopped quickly. She angrily poked at her potatoes and pretended they were, in turn, Snape andthen her ownmother.

"Something wrong?" Filius asked her, alarmed by the amount of holes in Anise's food. Anise shot a sweet smile at him,

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Besides the obvious," Severus added, under his breath.

Anise glowered angrily at him, "That was uncalled for!"

"Here we go again.." Filius said, still smiling, closing his eyes peacefully.

"Smarmy bastard," Anise insulted Severus under her breath. Evidently, he heard her.

"I was uncalled for?" Severus asked incredulously. Minerva had performed a charm to make the both of them mute to her ears.

"Yes - you were!"

"And 'smarmy bastard' isn't uncalled for?"

Anise stared icily at him, "I never defended my insult, I only insulted your insult."

"The confusing irony," Severus replied, a stony look on his face.

Anise thought quickly for a comeback, "Hot-headed was uncalled for!"

"When did I say that?" Severus thundered, thinking he was wrongfully accused.

"Last night!" Anise almost screamed, students closest to them could hear her and started gawking at the two of them. She put both hands to her mouth. Severus looked at her in disbelief. It was too late to recover, the rumors were already spreading down the hall. The other professors looked at them with amused, surprised eyes, except for Minerva, who didn't hear, Dumbledore, who pretended not to hear, and Quirrel, who was stuffing his fingers in his ears.

At this, Snape departed, his black billowing robes flowing behind him. Anise looked at Filius and Pomona, both of whom were still staring at her. "For the Pepperup Potion for Merlin's sakes!"

Filius looked down at his plate, a slight smile playing on his face while Pomona rolled her eyes, not believing her.

Anise felt quite defeated, "Even ask Poppy! Or Peeves, for that matter!"

"What were you doing with Pe - never mind," the Arithmancy teacher started, then ended.

Pomona looked at Anise with a disbelieving smile, "We believe you, we really do, Anise."

Sensing the insincerity in her colleague's voice, Anise raged on, rubbing her temples and ignoring the looks the students were giving her. She set her hands firmly in her lap and ignored Minerva who asked everyone what was going on. When she found out, she cursed herself for putting up a muting shield around herself when it was getting 'good.' Minerva quickly regained her strict composure, giving some students the silent reprimanding stare that scared even Severus, to this day.

Attempting to make a quiet departure, she slipped outside the Great Hall and went to find Severus to apologize yet again. She was feeling particularly sour at this never ending circle mess of things. How were they supposed to manage the whole wedding ceremony if they couldn't stand each other for a mere forty-five minute lunch when they weren't even forced to speak to each other? Knocking on the Professor's office door before entering, she slipped inside to find Severus seething in the same exact chair she had found him in last night.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Severus waved her apology off and replied sarcastically,

"It's fine Sinistra. You've only just ruined most of my reputation."

Anise had to hold back a snort at the thought of his 'reputation.' "Yeah - sorry about that."

"You're really, really daft sometimes Sinistra," he stated, his eyes engrossed in a book.

Anise looked around the room shyly and replied, "I know."

He stared at Anise almost in disbelief and replied just as calmly a tone as Anise had replied to him in, "I forgive you."

"Thanks," and with that, Anise left. But she could still feel his eyes burning in the back of robes as she set off into the very same halls she trekked in last night to clear her illness. Now she felt that she had another illness - she was feeling quite fond of her Potion-brewing colleague. And this illness - she was afraid no one could cure, not even Miss Poppy Pomfrey.

"Probably just Pepperup Potion side effects."

* * *

**A/N:** I went on a writing rampage the day before HBP came out. Sorry I just posted it now. 

**HBP update:** This story will be AU. I've sort of stopped being fond of Snape - though, I will continue to write this fic because I love this story. AU seems funner anyway.


	6. Obituaries

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to type it?

**Author's Note:** This chapter is really, really short. Sorry. Thanks **Joelpup62**, **Rea Josette**, **jim** (You're very convincing.. and I took your advice. Er - sort of, but it worked!), **sphinx12**, **Marleen**, **elvencherry07**, **Pint of Stella**, and **Command2Conquer**. (Insert heart-looking icon.) By the way, I was really angst-ridden last author's note because of .. embarassing, girlproblems. Yeah.. moving on..

* * *

**Previously**

"You're really, really daft sometimes Sinistra," he stated, his eyes engrossed in a book.

Anise looked around the room shyly and replied, "I know."

He stared at Anise almost in disbelief and replied just as calmly a tone as Anise had replied to him in, "I forgive you."

"Thanks," and with that, Anise left. But she could still feel his eyes burning in the back of robes as she set off into the very same halls she trekked in last night to clear her illness. Now she felt that she had another illness - she was feeling quite fond of her Potion-brewing colleague. And this illness - she was afraid no one could cure, not even Miss Poppy Pomfrey.

"Probably just Pepperup Potion side effects."

**

* * *

**

Anise couldn't keep track of time. In fact, she was horrible at it. It was only a matter of days until the Holiday break and she had yet to notice. The few last months were nothing out of the ordinary, the regular bickering (A drawling "You are pathetic, Sinistra," would be met with an equally vicious, "Why don't you ask your Mum to write a song about it, Snape?"), then they would make up ("Is anyone in your family allergic to pumpkin pie, Sinistra?"), and resume regular plans, fellow professors would become suspicious, and they would start the wonderful circle of 'life' all over again.

She had become accustomed to staying in her quarters to avoid sour encounters with Severus and heavy-hitting rumors flying about concerning herself and the Potions professor. Most of the rumors had died down by now, but Anise still recieved funny glances from the Weasley twins. It was only when she accidentally bumped into a very seasonally decorated suit of armor, that she realized what it meant. Mentally hitting herself she apologized to the suit of armor who didn't hear her because he was still making hand motions to accent his desire to hurt someone.

"Most likely Peeves, bless his soul, er, soul thing," Anise thought silently to herself, making her way to the Great Hall.

In four days the students would depart for the holidays and the day after that was the departure of the professors to their homes-outside-of-home. Anise always thought of Hogwarts as her first home, but she was still expected to make an appearance at her family's humble abode in the village she grew up in during Hols. Not to mention, Davis' wedding would be on Christmas Eve afternoon. She thought of a thousand things she would rather do for example, gauging her eyeballs out, would be a much more happier option.

"Morning Anise," Dumbledore greeted happily. Anise noted the extra cheeriness in his voice and forced a grin,

"You as well, Albus." She took her usual seat and picked at her food. There was a loud clatter at the Ravenclaw table and a very clumsy owl had made a complete mess of the porridge. The Great Hall erupted in laughter and the person the owl belonged to smiled sheepishly and started laughing as well.

As the laughing died down Anise noticed two owls on the edge of her plate fighting for her attention. Giving each of them a piece of her breakfast, they both nipped her finger affectionately before flying off.

Twit I love,

What spell did you put on the man? You can tell me - we're friends, remember?

Sister of the spinster (I rhymed),

Lux Sinistra

Anise threw the letter in her juice. Then she shrugged, closing her eyes, a stupid expression on her face.

"I was going to drink that.."

She took the second letter and opened it, fully prepared to dump it in the butter which was only inches away.

Anise,

Er - hi. This is Peleus from the carriage ride, remember? Well - I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for some 'friendly' tea when you can.. as friends, you know. If nature wants it to evolve into something more.. well, we'll just see.

Uh - sorry, that was a little arrogant. I was just wondering how you were doing and to wish you, er, some happy holidays.

So - I suppose.

Happy Holidays! That wasn't so hard, yeah? Reply as soon as you desire.

Always,

P. Scrivenshaft

Scrivenshaft Quills,

Located in Hogsmeade Village

Anise started fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't use to a man actually _wanting _to be in her company. She was quite taken aback, actually. She took a quick glance to her side where Severus was. He was too engrossed in discussion with Dumbledore. She felt terribly guilty at the thought of having tea with another man, even if it was just as 'friends.'

"This is silly. I'm not really attached to Severus - I can have a cup of tea with other men if I want to," Anise thought, envisioning her encounter with Peleus, "_He was very polite and gentlemanly. He wouldn't try anything.."_

Anise thought, envisioning her encounter with Peleus, " 

Spending a few more moments she hurriedly took out a quill and a napkin. She scribbled her reply rapidly on the napkin, accidentally knocking over the ink all over the table which Professor Flitwick happily cleaned up.

Peleus,

I'd love to.

Sincerely,

Anise

Biting her lip and looking at the napkin, she tilted her head sideways. Then she added a side note.

Perhaps we could have tea on the twenty second?

She decided that she would go up to the Owlery later, but first, she felt quite obliged to hang up a few Christmas decorations. Losing her appetite, she made her way to the Entrance Hall conjuring up some boughs of holly and mistletoe which made Professor Flitwick very giddy.

"That's the spirit, Anise!" he almost squealed. He always loved the holidays. Anise shot him a smile while perching a thick golden, red, and green lace on the stairs banister. Several students stopped in the hall to watch the combined work of Professors Sinistra and Flitwick (he started shooting out multicolored bubbled out from his wand.) Anise started following him in suit and soon, their bubbles evolved into something more. Anise remembered a handy charm from her third year and bewitched her bubble to look like a knight on a horse. Flitwick followed her example and their bubbles started jousting. The students cheered them both on happily.

"What's going on here?" Severus asked, coldly. Neither Professors paid him any attention because Professor Flitwick's bubble just knocked Anise's knight's head off. Even more cheers erupted and Severus grew impatient, "Go to class!"

Few students heard him and even if they did, they ignored him. This angered Severus even more. Minerva had joined his side and had an amused smile on her face. She looked as if she was pondering on whether to join in or not.

"Oh come now, Severus, let them have their fun," she said, sounding a bit more cheery.

"That was a foul, Professor!" Percy Weasley shouted at Anise, who just changed her bubble into a dragon. His ears turned quite red when he saw Professor McGonagall. He was embarrassed that even he joined into the festivities.

"You didn't see it if I didn't see it, Mr. Weasley," Anise politely replied, a mischievous look on her face as her dragon proceeded to breathe bubbles imitating fire.

Severus made a sour 'tut' at his colleague, "Really Minerva, this is.. it's so -."

"Childish, I know, Severus. But it's fun, isn't it?" Minerva replied, then she secretly made a charm of her own to create a bubble resembling Professor Snape and he was scolding the dragon, which cowered. This made even more students laugh.

Severus watched his bubble self with a lack of amusement. He turned on his heel and made his way to the dungeons, muttering unhappily. Then with a sneer he returned, muttering a charm of his own. Suddenly a dragon, so tall it almost reached the ceiling, appeared and ate the Professor Snape, the knight, and the other dragon. Shortly after this the dragon disappeared and the fight was over.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick started chuckling, whilst Anise started laughing hysterically. Severus' mouth dropped. He was almost sure that this would upset them all. The students started cheering him on and he was quite taken aback by it all. Rolling his eyes in disbelief he took his own former advice by going to the dungeons.

"I wonder why he's in such a good mood," Anise thought while clutching her sides.

She forced out a cough and said in a sheepish voice, a smile on her face, "Er - get back to class."

The students looked disappointed and went to their respectable places, their heads hanging. Anise sighed, she hated upsetting them. She was always a softie. Before she could do anything about it, Minerva cracked first. Innocently with her wand behind her back, she conjured up some invincible bubbles resembling various Holiday-related things and they started floating around the hallways, making children laugh and smile at their antics.

Minerva made a shushing sound to her colleagues and went to her classroom, lips pursed and her eyes dancing with amusement. Filius rubbed his hands together happily and made his way to his Charms classroom, letting out the occasional bough of holly and mistletoe.

Anise stalked cheerfully to her empty office, too excited to sit. Looking out her window at the snow enviously, she decided she would go down there later and make a snowman.

Remembering her letter from before, she made an 'oomph' sound, and started her quest to the Owlery. She let out a soft chuckle at the sight of Filch cursing the bubbles they had conjured earlier. They had sparked something in the Hogwarts students, causing them to experiment with charms of their own. Some students were conjuring their own bubbles or trying to pop them. The Weasley twins took it upon themselves to add dozens more to the collection at a time. Unfortunately, this meant more exploding bubbles.

Looking for her owl, she accidentally stepped in a piece of owl defecation, and swore quite loudly. Spotting the familiar ruffle of her owl she beckoned it, tied the napkin to its talon, winced slightly at its affectionate nip, and watched it fly away. Looking at her shoe sadly, she made her way to her office. She spent the rest of the day trying to find a charm that would clean her shoe without her having to actually touch it.

An unexpected co-neeze caused her to fall over, hit her head on the desk, and fall onto the floor unconscious. This is why she woke up in the Hospital Wing two days later. She was about to curse when Poppy came in, looking at her, then shaking her head.

"Really Anise - you should be more careful next time," Poppy said, almost as if she were reprimanding her, "Sit down."

She had started to rise, but promptly got back onto the bed. "What happened?"

"You got a very unlucky cut just above your eye when you fell and hit your desk, dear," Poppy said, fixing up a potion.

Anise put a hand to where Poppy had specified and winced. Indeed, there _was _a cut in there. It wasn't too deep and it was quite minuscule, but Anise could tell it had healed from its original size.

"My, it's a good thing Severus found you when he did. You would have died from the loss of blood," Poppy informed Anise, handing her the potion.

"Great - I can see the Daily Prophet headline now, Hogwarts Professor Dies By Stupidly Hitting Her Head on Her Desk. Wait - Snape!"

Before taking a swig from the purplish potion, she looked at Poppy questioningly, "Severus? As in Severus Snape?"

Poppy gave Anise a funny look, "What other Severuses do we know?"

"No one, I suppose," Anise said thoughtfully, starting to sip her potion. She quickly spit it out, barely missing Madame Pomfrey, whom quickly got out of the way.

"Now really!" The plump nurse started, unjustly.

Anise mumbled a quiet "Sorry," while attempting to down the vile, thick liquid again. When she was finished she looked at Pomfrey with a disgusted look and spat out, "That - was - horrible."

"Hmph," the older woman replied indignantly, "I didn't tell _you _to fall over and hit _your _head on _your _desk."

"It was an accident," Anise whined quietly. Her mind flashed back to a memory when she was forcing herself to hit her head on the very same desk. That only happened a few months ago. Maybe it wasn't an accident. Maybe her sick, subconscious mind missed being hit on the desk. She sighed loudly to herself,

"Maybe Severus was right. Maybe I am mad."

Just coming out of a mini-coma, Anise had no time to correct herself from using Snape's first name. She thought back to what the nurse had said, "_Why would Snape have been in my room?"_

Determined to find out, she snuck out into the main room for the Hospital Wing (she had been in a private room, specifically for teachers) and found that it was mostly empty except for a few children who had been caught in a very dirty snowball fight. She was so close to the door, now, just a few more steps..

"Anise!" Madame Pomfrey shouted in a scandalized tone, "Get back into bed!"

Anise groaned and went back, hanging her head in defeat. When she was almost to her door, she felt a drowse controlling her every move. It was making her slower and made her desire nothing more than to fall asleep. Closing her eyes slowly she felt two pairs of arms holding her up. She could tell one of them was Madame Pomfrey's and strangely, she identified the second pair of arms as Severus Snape's.

"After drinking a sleepless potion, the first thing Anise Sinistra does is try to escape the Hospital Wing. Honestly," she could barely hear Madame Pomfrey scold.

"You're surprised?" she could hear Snape drawl.

"Oh - hullo Snape," Anise managed to say between yawns, "thanks for not letting me become the first Hogwarts professor in years to be featured in the Daily Prophet's obituaries."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter, we'll definitely be meeting some of the Sinistra clan. Just 'cause it's my birthday on the twenty-second I'm going to give you a sneak preview thing. (Partly to make up for the short chapter, as well. 

_"You are so immature," Lux fumed._

_Anise replied, rising from her seat on the couch, "Immature? I'm immature? That's rubbish considering you're the one who put worms in my Easter holiday pie!"_

_"No - I put them in your salted pork and you never noticed," Lux said triumphantly._

_Anise's jaw dropped and looked like she was going to slap her younger sister right across her cheek._

Thanks!


	7. Insufferable

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer**: You're just going to make me cry.

**Author's Note:** This entry is a little late 'cause I've been 'off' ever since my realization of the 'closing' of the summer and I've been working on my Scrivenshaft entry for the LJ group 'The Great Break.' You should join.. hint hint. Haha. Thanks to **Marleen**, **elvencherry07** (It was, I wasn't really happy with the 'abrupt-ness,' but I went right onto my seventh chapter without looking it over. Ugh.), **bri007** (x2 Insert big smile.), **Joelpup62**, and **Leelo77** (x4 I just got another email in the last ten minutes from the review bot. :) holy hell. Thanks! Mm - yeah. I've been all over the web looking at conspiracy theories - it's great, I love it.). You all make my day. Chapter seven..

* * *

**Previously**

Anise groaned and went back, hanging her head in defeat. When she was almost to her door, she felt a drowse controlling her every move. It was making her slower and made her desire nothing more than to fall asleep. Closing her eyes slowly she felt two pairs of arms holding her up. She could tell one of them was Madame Pomfrey's and strangely, she identified the second pair of arms as Severus Snape's.

"After drinking a sleepless potion, the first thing Anise Sinistra does is try to escape the Hospital Wing. Honestly," she could barely hear Madame Pomfrey scold.

"You're surprised?" she could hear Snape drawl.

"Oh - hullo Snape," Anise managed to say between yawns, "thanks for not letting me become the first Hogwarts professor in years to be featured in the Daily Prophet's obituaries."

* * *

Feeling groggy and confused, Anise Sinistra drank her potion that Poppy handed to her upon waking up. Expressing her disgust by wrinkling her nose so her few freckles became confused with each other.

"I feel disgusting."

Poppy looked over at her colleague from behind her shoulder while filing her medical records. "You _look _disgusting, Anise."

"Thanks," Anise replied after recovering from her look of mock disbelief. She dodged the mirror that Poppy showed her, afraid of her own reflection.

"I was only joking. You can't look disgusting, Anise, I'm quite jealous," Poppy said, putting the mirror down.

Anise let out a hearty laugh, "I wish."

"Severus doesn't think you look disgusting," Poppy informed Anise in a matter-of-factly way.

The other woman's mouth dropped. Trying to string words together, she said slowly, "W - what makes you say that?"

Poppy rose an eyebrow, looking at the Astronomy professor strangely, "He wouldn't leave your side for ages until he knew you'd be alright. If you ask me, he likes looking at you more than the normal person would look at their fellow colleagues, if you ask me."

"Oh," Anise laughed nervously, "he's probably just looking after me, thinking I'm a danger to myself. That's so typical of him. What a prat."

The nurse rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Anise, who had changed and showered, gave her thanks to Poppy before departing.

Walking to the Great Hall, she saw that most students were absent. She started to panic. They had gone to their homes yesterday, which meant today she would be going to her home. She wasn't even packed. Anise let out a frightened shout as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Merlin, Severus, you scared me!" Severus Snape was in his usual robes, except for the fact that he had a matching black scarf and a softer scowl, if there was such a thing.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I must be careful then. If things like orthodox muggle desks can injure you, I'm sure a little tap can."

"It was a large desk!" Anise replied in her defense.

"Should it matter?" Severus asked, his voice laced with boredom.

Anise looked at him skeptically, "No.."

"I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office," Severus said before heading outside the Great Hall doors and into the Main Hall.

It was only then that she remembered that they were supposed to Floo from the headmaster's office. (They could only floo from the office, but not to it.) She quickly paced herself while running to her room which was basically on the highest floor because of her subject. Panting, she lied on her bed for a few seconds before remembering that she had to pack. She flicked her wrist, still resting on her back, and her things magically zoomed into her brown-colored luggage. Taking a swig of butterbeer, she trekked to the headmaster's office in a matter of about ten minutes.

"Cockroach clusters," Anise wheezed tiredly, her luggage trailing magically behind her. Stepping on the stairs, she leaned on the cool cement, her cheeks reddening. She knocked on the door weakly when she arrived there.

Hearing Albus' kind voice, "Come in," she entered, pasting a toothy, sheepish smile on her face. Albus peered at her, amused, through his half-moon spectacles.

"Having a nice holiday?" she asked the headmaster, feeling inferior. The headmaster nodded happily, then jerked his head toward Severus.

"Same destination?" Dumbledore asked, calmly.

Anise mumbled an unhappy, "Yeah," and walked up to the fireplace, taking a handful of Floo powder. "I'll go first. Happy Christmas, Albus."

"That would help since I have no idea where I'm going," Severus told her, rolling his eyes while Albus smiled widely.

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him and entered the fireplace. She shouted, "Sinistra Plaza," throwing the Floo powder at her feet and felt a jerk. Falling out of the fireplace gracefully, she found herself standing upright on a rare minc rug. She quickly got off it to avoid early mishaps with her mother. Dusting herself off, she was about to reach for her luggage when Severus landed on it, tripping over.

Pondering whether to point and laugh or not, she helped him up. "I didn't know you were so graceful, Severus."

"I didn't exactly take Muggle ballet lessons," Severus snapped.

Anise started laughing uncontrollably, "That's a wonderful thought. Goodness, that was too good."

Severus just glared at her, then softened his gaze, looking around. "Nice house."

"I'll tell my Mum," Anise said sourly, also glancing at the familiar walls.

The Sinistra house was interior decorated by Maude Sinistra, herself, and she took pride in having the most expensive rugs, couches, wallpaper, etc. Maude enjoyed knowing that her house was just a way to show-off their wealth, even if their house was modestly sized with two stories and gardens in the front and back yards.

"You don't seem to like her that much."

Anise rolled her eyes, "Wonderful deduction, Sherlock."

"Who?" Severus asked, still looking at the intricate designs on the wall of Wendelin the Weird being burned - abstractly.

"Muggle detective," then she added, looking at Severus' questionable face, "I _am _pureblood. I took Muggle Studies third to fifth year."

Severus nodded, "Where _is _your family?"

"No idea," Anise looked around to find no sign of human intelligence. She walked to the spotless kitchen and checked the sink to see if there were any dirty dishes. There were none.

"Mum?" Anise shouted throughout the house, a hint of questioning in her voice. She heard the stairs creak and saw her pretty younger sister running towards her excitedly. Her blonde sister was wearing a white turtleneck, black pants, and an engagement ring.

"ANISE!" Lux exclaimed, practically jumping on her sister. "How are you, you unintelligent twit, you?"

"Brill and you, you skinny cow?" Anise asked just as affectionately as her sister. They were playing the insult game.

"Wonderful, spinster dear!" Lux replied, grinning. Her blonde hair swayed behind her shoulder when she finally noticed Severus. "Hello - you must be _him_!"

"He prefers moron," Anise said softly, looking at Severus who appeared to be amused. Lux laughed loudly in a melodic way Anise could never master.

Severus replied shortly, "If it's coming from you."

Lux cooed, "That's so adorable!"

Anise smiled satisfactorily at him. _" He really needs one of those muggle BAFTA awards or something."_

"This is Severus. Severus, this is my mad woman of a sister, Lux," Anise introduced them and they shook hands, polite smiles on tehir faces. Lux looked very intrigued by him, while Severus showed no emotions regarding her.

"Pleasure," the Potions professor said, after letting go.

Lux nodded, "Pleasure indeed. So tell me.. how did you two meet?"

Before either of them could answer, Maude Sinistra came down the stairs furiously, "I told them I wanted five bloody Christmas trees in the backyard! Those good-for-nothing gits!"

"Who are you talking about Mum?" Lux shouted slash asked their mother.

Maude looked at her pointedly, "Your father and my brother. As I was saying - Anise, darling! When did you get here?"

Anise held back a laugh. Her mother's tone had changed miraculously once she noticed she had guests in the house. "Just a few minutes ago, Mother."

Maude walked up to them, giving her daughter a kiss on each cheek and looking at Severus happily. "I was almost sure you'd be staying with your mother, but I suppose she's busy since all those Christmas specials are coming up, yeah?"

"Something like that," Severus mumbled.

Anise quickly changed the subject noticing how Severus had stiffed, "Is Rini here yet?"

"No.. she'll be here on Christmas Eve," Maude said, sounding a little disappointed, then she started howling all over again, "Where's the bloody turkey? I left it out on the table!"

"I put in the fridge, dear," a tired, graying man said, coming in from the side door. He wore dirty emerald green robes and his dirty blonde hair had flecks of gray flying through it. His hazel eyes twinkled when he saw Anise.

"Daddy!" Anise threw her arms around her father's neck and let out a girlish squeal. She burrowed her face in her father's neck, "Missed you."

"Missed you more. So - were you planning on introducing us?" Norton Sinistra looked at Severus, whom shifted uncomftorably from side to side. Anise looked at them both and laughed.

"Oh right. Daddy, this is Severus. Severus, this is my father, Norton Sinistra," they shared a manly handshake, Anise's father still clutching at his daughter's side.

Norton Sinistra took a liking to Severus Snape immediately. Anise's jaw almost dropped as they engaged into a conversation about the use of Veritaserum in the Ministry. Feeling 'neglected,' Anise chose a last resort and sought out her mother and sister in the living room.

"I like him," was the first thing Lux said when she saw her older sister.

Anise smiled sincerely, "So do I."

"His mum is an international pop singer, you know," Maude said proudly. Lux's mouth dropped in shock and glee.

"Could you get us tickets to the WWN Christmas Special?" Lux asked hopefully.

Anise fidgeted. "We're eating here, remember?"

Looking crestfallen her sister said, "Oh.. right."

Maude glared at her youngest daughter.

"And I would love to spend Christmas with my family," Lux added quickly sensing her mother's strained look.

"What the," Maude started, looking at her watch,"I'm missing my Celestina Warbeck update!"

"That rubbish?" Lux and Anise said simutaneously, causing them both to laugh.

Maude glared at the both of them, "This 'rubbish' gives your poor English mother reason to live."

_"If only they'd cancel it," _Anise thought, rolling her eyes.

While her mother listened in on the wizarding radio, Lux struck up conversation with Anise.

"So bugger," Lux started,"where did you two meet?"

"Hogwarts. Are you becoming daft? It's that fiance of yours, isn't it? Rubbing off on you, hmm?" Anise asked. She never liked the man her sister was getting married to. He always seemed a bit dodgy.

"Andrew is not daft, Anise," Lux said angrily.

The older and less attractive of the two rolled her eyes, "Of course he isn't. Let's see him prove that during Christmas. Oh wait, I think Mum mentioned something about not inviting him since he magically got a turkey encased around his head."

"You and Rini did that - I know it!" Lux seethed.

Anise huffed, "I wouldn't do something as irresponsible as that! If you must know, the only thing _I_ did was put dungbombs under you bed."

"That was _you_!" Lux asked, outraged, "I thought the ten-year-old did it!"

Lux had been referring to their cousin's ten-year-old son who was known for pranks and was threatened by his mother to not pull any pranks. Milton did not commit any 'crimes,' except for the minor fact that he had turned Rini's hair green for ten minutes before Rini actually realized anything was wrong and changed it back.

"You are so immature," Lux fumed.

Anise replied, rising from her seat on the couch, "Immature? I'm immature? That's rubbish considering you're the one who put worms in my Easter holiday pie!"

"No - I put them in your salted pork and you never noticed," Lux said triumphantly.

Anise's jaw dropped and looked as if she would slap her sister across the cheek. Anise and Lux barely got along because they both inherited their fiery natures from Maude Sinistra. This caused Anise to become even more angry because she hated to be outsmarted by her younger sister.

Instead of inflicting bodily harm on her sister, she angrily took her bags and made her way up to her old room without looking back. Sitting on her bed, she crossed her arms across her chest. Upon hearing a knock she said, "Come in."

The door opened and Severus came in with his own luggage. He looked at the pale yellow walls and the childhood pictures with a glum face, "Cute."

"Used to be," Anise muttered. Severus put his luggage down by the closet and took in the aura of the spacious room.

"I'm sleeping on the couch?" Severus asked.

Anise looked at him. "I will. It's more comfy."

"So - I'm sleeping in the bed that you've slept in almost your entire life?" Severus asked, looking a little unnerved. Anise nodded staring at him strangely.

"Is there a problem? I don't have cooties, you know," she started to say, amusement crisp in her voice.

Severus began to flush a bit, "Er - no problem at all."

Anise merely smiled. "You're a really good actor, you had _me _convinced, at least."

"It's not hard to pretend I'm infatuated by a person that angers me more than you know," Severus sneered, "You probably do know."

"It isn't hard?" Anise asked, putting a hand to her collarbone, feigning surprise,"You didn't feel the slightest need to release the contents of your breakfast?"

"Actually I did," Severus replied to shut Anise up,"I'm just a wonderful actor as you have said."

Anise rolled her eyes and muttered, "So immature."

Severus heard her say something indistinctly and gave Anise a pointed look, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Anise said, then muttered softly, "Git."

"I heard that. Contrary to belief, I do hear those things. Inside and outside of the classroom," Severus drawled, unamused.

Anise looked at him, a glint of sarcasm in her face. "Gitstupidpratbloodynuisancetosociety."

"That was very schoolgirl of you, Anise. Your vocabulary seems to reflect one of a child's," Snape thought for a moment, "A very immature child - who didn't get any cake after whining for a number of hours.

"Wait," Anise said after a few long moments while pondering whether to 'strike back'. She looked at the Potions professor with a funny look on her face.

"What?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

"Weren't we just getting along a few moments ago?"

Severus raised both eyebrows. "Your point being?"

"Why are we even fighting?" Anise asked confused.

"Because you're insufferable and I'm a prat," Severus replied in the same bored tone, now examining an old picture of Anise with her sisters in front of the ice cream shop, Florean Fortesque's, in Diagon Alley.

Anise smiled sweetly. "Of course. Thanks for clearing that up, prat."

Severus looked at her and attempted to smile just as sweetly to mock her. "Anytime, insufferable."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah -- this was short. And I promised it would be long. The thing is -- the second part I chose to make chapter eight. Next chapter you can expect much, much more Maude once her Celestina Warbeck hour is over. :)

**TEASER TIME.**

_Anise placed her hand in Severus' cautiously, looking curiously into his mysterious eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the left._

_"You promise you won't let go?" she asked him softly._

_Severus Snapegenuinely smiled. "Never."_


	8. Muffins

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer**: (shrug) See chapters one through seven where it clearly states that I do not own the characters and all that jazz. (end shrug)

**Author's Note**: Week-long wait, er, sorry. Your reviews made me happy and my left shift button is being stupid, argh. Million thank-yous to **Leelo77 **(Embarassingly, it was A. Haha.), **elvencherry07**, **Joelpup62**, **Command2Conquer**, **Snape's Siren**, and **sphinx12 **(Holy hell. You must have jedi mind powers or something because it really did will me to update.) Ladeeda, here we go..

* * *

**Previously**

"Why are we even fighting?" Anise asked confused.

"Because you're insufferable and I'm a prat," Severus replied in the same bored tone, now examining an old picture of Anise with her sisters in front of the ice cream shop, Florean Fortesque's, in Diagon Alley.

Anise smiled sweetly. "Of course. Thanks for clearing that up, prat."

Severus looked at her and attempted to smile just as sweetly to mock her. "Anytime, insufferable."

* * *

"Mum?" Anise asked into the distance.

Maude shrieked through the hall, "Be quiet, Anise! Celestina Warbeck is telling me all about the Julia Wilt and Matthew Bricken scandal!"

"Thanks Mum - always to know you favor a stupid radio gossip show more than your daughter! I'll make sure to mention it somewhere during your, Merlin forbid, funeral. I probably won't be able to do that since you're going to outlive me out of pure spite," Anise muttered, clamouring into the kitchen, searching for a glass of water.

Maude gave a muffled response because some wizarding world celebrity was filing divorce papers, having a two-headed baby, or starting a designer line, Anise didn't really hear. Behind her, Severus followed, chuckling. Once he caught himself, he strifled his laughter immediately.

"You love this, don't you?" Anise whispered to Severus in an accusing tone.

Severus stopped to think about it, raising the cup to his lips, "I think it's safe to say that I do."

"Who else do you fight with besides me? I have quite a long list, you see, and I don't think it's normal. We must compare notes," Anise started, sarcasm fighting to be recognized in her voice, "My mother, you, Lux, you, my mother's owl, you, my great-grandmother's portrait - on my mother's side you know -, you, and that's my list. I find it rather healthy."

"Hm," Severus cupped his chin with his long fingers, "I don't think I only fight with you in general.."

Anise gave him a pointed look.

"Yes I do," Severus corrected himself, "but I think the tally stands at you and the rest of the Hogwarts population. That seems about right."

Anise laughed, "I win."

"No you don't," Severus replied, resting his hand on the counter, "I do."

"For lacking social skills?" Anise raised an eyebrow.

"If you must," Severus said.

Anise couldn't help but laugh.

---

Akwardly, the Sinistra family plus one ate dinner. No one really had anything in common with anyone else besides Mister Sinistra and Severus. They ate in silence for the first few minutes before Maude slammed her fork against her plate. When the table looked at her in confusion, she smiled calmly at them all.

"So, Anise, I would absolutely _love _to hear more about your relationship with Severus."

Anise, who was drinking out of her glass, almost spat out her drink. Lux looked at her questioningly, but said nothing. "Sorry, er, I felt a cough. So - what would you like to know about our, er, relationship?"

"Where did you go on your first date?" Lux asked, tapping her fingers patiently on her knee.

Anise shared a sideways glance with Severus before answering, "Well - the Hogwarts kitchen."

Lux looked at her sister as if she had grown horns. "Excuse me?"

"Well - it was rather funny. I had insomnia, he had insomnia," Anise started and looked to Severus to finish the tale.

Severus put his fork down, "We started talking, one thing led to another and," he glanced at Anise.

"Well - we gave it a shot," Anise finished, sighing. Severus was looking at her strangely. His look clearly said, _'That _was all you could come up with?'

"What happened in between the insomnia and the given shot?" Lux asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Maude shushed her to both Anise and Severus' relief. "It's clearly something they want to keep to themselves, dear, let them be."

"I'll rat it out of her one way or another," the younger Sinistra mumbled carelessly.

Anise mock-glared and Lux stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Very mature, Lux," Anise said, rolling her eyes.

Severus snorted. Anise shot him a glare.

"What's so funny?" Lux asked.

"Your maturity always seems to be in question, Anise. We have the same argument every day, don't we, darling?" Severus asked Anise, raising an eyebrow with a smile creeping up on his face.

Anise cocked her head to the right and laughed, "We do."

Lux rolled her eyes because of the lack of humor in the situation. "That's lovely. You two are in love, you two bicker, blah blah. Love-slash-hate, you're going to make me puke."

Anise's mouth dropped open. _Lux had fallen for their little charade._ She smiled triumphantly and didn't even bother to comment on her younger sister's even more disgusting public displays of affection with her fiance.

"Are we going Christmas shopping?" Lux asked, obviously trying to ignore the fact that her sister had bettered her somehow.

Maude nodded. "We'll go tomorrow. Get up early, Anise."

Anise looked at her mother annoyedly, "But I've already done all my shopping."

"You - are - coming - with - us - whether - you - like - it - or - not," Maude said clearly through her wine glass.

Anise huffed. She despised the idea of shopping with her mother and sister. First of all, Maude had the worst taste in clothes. Second of all, Lux had the perfect body for every single piece of fabric she'd ever come across. Third of all, Maude had an annoying way of indirectly reminding Anise that Lux had the perfect body for every single piece of clothing (including the ones Maude thought were lovely, see first point) on purpose.

Severus stupidly laughed. Anise glared at him.

"What are you laughing about? You're coming, too."

This shut him up. "I most certainly am not."

"Of course you are," Maude said, "I have to buy you a Christmas present."

"I don't really want - ," Maude cut Severus off.

"I'm getting you one whether you like it or not," at this point, Maude reached over and pinched Severus' cheek affectionately causing him to cock his head to the right and stare sideways at Anise murderously. Anise paid no attention to his death glares because she was too busy shaking with silent laughter, "And you're coming with us."

"Okay," Severus muttered painfully.

"That settles that!" Anise said cheerfully, getting up from her place, "Lovely dinner, I must go unpack."

"I'll join her," Severus said, also getting up, sending Anise a look that clearly said 'Payback is a witch.'

They both went up to Anise's childhood room and once the door clicked to signify it was shut, Severus turned to his 'darling.'

"Your mother scares me," he said without missing a beat.

Anise plastered a fake, cheery grin on her face, "Isn't she wonderful?"

"How long does _Christmas shopping_ take?" He spat out the words with a grimace on his face.

"Four, five hours I would think. My mother and sister are very healthy shoppers," Anise replied, sadly.

"Oh bloody wonderful."

"I've lived with it for twenty-plus years," Anise said venemously, "I don't know what you're complaining about."

"Aren't you supposed to enjoy shopping? Or do you feel an attraction to women that completely off-sets the blackmail I've been enduring?" Severus asked.

Anise glowered, "I am _not _a lesbian, thanks. And I happen to enjoy shopping - just not with my family, understand? Are we clear? Or do I we have to start fighting because I don't have time to think of witty comments questioning _your _sexuality, even though there are many, many questions."

"It seems you have all the time in the world, _darling_," He added the last word sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, _dear_," Anise spat out the last word just as rudely.

"I can't believe your sister believes this load of dung," Severus said, sitting in an armchair, his same bored expression fixed on his face.

Anise laughed, "You're very convincing."

"So are you. _Insomnia._ That was the most pathetic thing I've heard, Sinistra," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up - I was under pressure! The lights were blinding me! And - and," Anise paused to think of more silly excuses.

Severus rose an eyebrow, "You're embarassing yourself."

Anise sighed exasperatedly, "Oh, be quiet."

"I must commemerate you. That was not as nasty as usual," he replied, nodding.

"Oh because you know you're such an influence on me which your cheery composition," Anise said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" Severus asked, looking around for a muggle clock.

Anise checked, "Almost ten."

"Your family eats late," he commented.

"We're not exactly the orthodox family, are we?"

Severus looked at her, "I think you are."

"I think someone slipped a drug in your drink," Anise said, examining her wrist for no reason.

"Was it you?" Severus asked accusingly.

Anise laughed, "If you haven't passed out yet, I think I must've forgotten."

"Lucky me," Severus replied sarcastically.

Anise groaned in frustration, rubbing her temples. "I'm going to bed."

"Er - right," Severus' white face became considerably paler.

_'Is he nervous?' _Anise wondered, stifling her laughter, _'I should wear the baggy pajamas then, we musn't kill poor Snape.'_

"I'll be in the bathroom," Anise announced before gathering her nightwear from her luggage which she hadn't unpacked and departed outside in the hall. She turned left to the bathroom and changed into her lavender pajama pants and long top. This particular winter was quite cold and even though the heat was flowing through the Sinistra house, it was still freezing in Anise's opinion.

"You're lucky."

Anise turned around, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, toothpaste foam oozing down her lower lip. "'Scooz me?"

Lux Sinistra frowned at her sister. "You're lucky. Severus is charming, he has a good job, and comes from a good family. He's alright on the eyes and you can tell he adores you."

"Are you mad?" Anise asked, not bothering to correct herself.

"No," Lux replied, glaring at her sister, "I'm just congratulating you."

At this point, Anise started feeling guilty. "Lux.."

"What is it? If you were going to insult me, you should've done it sooner," Lux said, crossing her arms across her chest angrily.

Anise just hugged her sister. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and you have to promise me that I'm going to be Maid of Honor at your wedding," Lux replied, hugging her sister affectionately.

"What!" Anise asked, alarmed. _'This is going too far.'_

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to take a shower in the backyard with the hose?" Lux asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," Anise said, sighing. She opened her mouth to spill her heart out to her younger sister; she was partly blackmailing Severus, yet she felt that the blackmail was no longer a factor in the game. Instead she said, "Night Lux."

Feeling guilty, Anise walked towards her room, pausing. She was _really _starting to hate herself. Walking through the door, she sighed deeply, shrugging her shoulders sadly.

"Care to share with the class?" Severus asked, pulling his nightshirt over his head.

Anise's eyes widened. She felt her face burn with embarassment over something as stupid as seeing a man's torso. But she had to admit - Severus was very fit for a Potions master. He was very lean, yet no fat hung from his body. It made Anise feel like a giddy schoolgirl - a very confused, giddy schoolgirl.

"No," Anise said trying to hide her face with her hair as she practically ran to her bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Severus asked annoyedly, undressing the bed to his liking.

Anise laid with her back facing away from him so her glare went unnoticed, "I just had a strange conversation with my sister."

"She said I didn't have to go shopping?" he asked, his voice lighting up.

"No," Anise said without missing a beat, "I'm going to sleep."

Severus said something else, but Anise didn't hear it. She had already fallen into a deep slumber.

_She was in a place that looked like Hogsmeade but it was more whimsical and the colors were brighter. It was snowing, but the Christmas ornaments were fading. _

_"Anise," a little girl said to her, "what are you doing?"_

_"Baking a cake," she heard herself say._

_"Why?" the little girl asked, her pretty blue eyes following Anise's every move._

_"It's someone's birthday - I'm going to be late," the dream Anise said exasperatedly._

_The scene changed drastically as the dream Anise turned to face where The Three Broomsticks would be, but instead a frozen lake appeared in front of her. She heard herself gasp. It was absolutely beautiful. Looking down on the slick ground, Anise immediately panicked. She started to slip - Anise Sinistra did not know how to ice skate. She was loosing her footing._

_The ground disappeared from under her and she was at a muggle carnival. She was in front of the ferris wheel. Anise hated heights - she was never particularily good at flying. Something was strange about this ferris wheel. Instead of the seats for two, it was broomsticks. Blurred faces passed her, laughing and smiling. _

_"Severus?" _

_Severus Snape had formed in front of her and smiled at her. "Come on, let's go on this ride."_

_"I don't want to," Anise's dream self whined._

_"Why not?" Severus asked softly._

_"I hate heights."_

_"I'll hold your hand if you want." He put out one hand covered in a modest, gray wool knit mitten._

_Anise placed her hand in Severus' cautiously, looking curiously into his mysterious eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the left._

_"You promise you won't let go?" she asked him softly._

_Severus Snape genuinely smiled. "Never."_

Anise shot straight up in her bed, looking over to where Severus would be sleeping. He seemed sound asleep.

"Severus?" she whispered loudly.

He seemed to stir a bit in his sleep and asked, tiredly, "What is it?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

Severus sat up slowly. "No, are you?"

Anise nodded.

"I lied, so am I," Severus said, yawning.

Anise laughed quietly. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I was having a disturbing dream anyway."

"Were you baking a cake?" Anise asked with wide eyes.

Severus put his head back on his pillow, "No - I was baking blueberry muffins."

* * *

**Author's Note:** One word: foreshadowing. Just a little bit - but you know, I'm cheesy like that. Sorry about the late update - it's hard fighting with your brothers for the computer when they're demented and obsessed. And I so just made up the teaser now, woosh. shopping is going to be good fun next chapter.

**We love TEASERS!**

Severus walked over to the counter to get his and Anise's order. He 'thanked' the man with a sneer and paid for it quickly. Turning around, he found Anise talking to a strange man. She seemed to be laughing and her eyes were lighting up. Severus felt a strange pang of unexplainable jealousy course through his veins. He walked behind their table and smiled.

"Here's your ice cream, Anise," he said gently.

Anise smiled brilliantly at him, "Thanks, Severus. I don't think you've met Davis yet?"


	9. Vomit

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer**: (drums fingers) So.. you know I don't own it and I know I don't own it.

**Author's Note**: Thank you, thank you, thank you to **sphinx12**, **Leelo77**, **elvencherry07 **(Your dream made me laugh out loud. I had a weird one the day after I read your review when this luggage that was bugged kept chasing me and my brothers and cousins and then it gave up. It scared me shiteless. Weird.), **bri007 **(Yess! GO ME! Haha.. and go you for being so flattering. Eh - I've read enough theories to last me for an hour. I think I'm covered with Snape insurance or something.), **Joelpup62 **(That idea was floating somewhere in the back of my mind. I don't know. Maybe I'll use it, maybe it's overused. I really wouldn't know. Er - cough.) That was strangely long.. I felt chatty?

* * *

**Previously**

Anise laughed quietly. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I was having a disturbing dream anyway."

"Were you baking a cake?" Anise asked with wide eyes.

Severus put his head back on his pillow, "No - I was baking blueberry muffins."

* * *

"For the last time, Severus, you _have _to go shopping!" Anise Sinistra said exasperatedly, rubbing her temples.

Severus Snape pouted like a child, putting a hand on his hip and tilting his head slightly to the left. "What am I supposed to do there? Tell you how miserably horrid that color clashes with your skin tone?"

Anise glanced at her periwinkle blue robes. "Does it really?"

"Sarcasm, Sinistra," Severus said, rolling his eyes, "But what am I going to do?"

"Hold my bags, tell me how lovely I look - stop laughing - or just stand there," Anise said, putting things into her purse.

"Now that sounds like fun," Severus drawled, dryly.

"But really, Severus, does this color really clash with my skin tone?"

Severus just stared at her blankly, fighting the urge to Avada Kedavra himself.

---

"Come now, I saw some gorgeous dress robes in the window of Clairovyna's," Maude ushered her family plus one through the door of the flashy shop.

Severus glanced at Anise. "Remember when you offered to pay me?"

"What? You became a whore on some random street corner in the last month, Severus?" Anise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Funny," Severus replied, mock-glaring at her.

"ANISE! You must try this one on! And this one. Oh my - and that one!" Lux kept taking dress robes and placing them in Anise's arms.

Anise looked at Severus with a disgusted look on her face. "Do you know how to brew any fatal potions?"

"I am not going to poison your sister, Anise," Severus said, rolling her eyes.

"I meant for me," she replied exaspertedly.

Severus chuckled. "In that case - I know how to make a pumpkin juice-flavored one you might be interested in."

"I do enjoy the taste," Anise replied happily.

"Anise! What are you doing? Standing there like an _idiot_! Come here and try the new Mary Winston design," Lux ordered, showing her a very short skirt colored a disgusting puke green.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to wear that," Anise said without missing a beat.

"Professor Sinistra? You cursed."

Anise turned around. "Oh hello Sanderson."

"Professor Snape? You're in a dress boutique.." the young first-year boy said, looking at both his teachers strangely.

"Move along, Sanderson, I believe you still have some homework to complete for me," Severus snapped.

"Right," Sanderson said, inching away with a frightened look on his face. He walked away muttering nervously and Anise instantly felt sorry for the child.

Anise looked at Severus, "Do you think he'll gossip?"

Severus looked at her wordlessly.

"Go to the bleeding dressing room, already!" Lux almost screeched.

Anise moaned, "You're turning into Mum," and followed her sister with a deep frown on her face, sending glances behind her back to Severus who truly looked sympathetic.

---

"Was that the only navy dress you got her?" Maude asked Lux, twirling her finger, telling her daughter to turn.

Lux nodded, looking at her mother.

"Get more navy dresses, they're absolutely gorgeous on her," Maude said quickly.

"Yeah, hello, I'm right here," Anise snapped, annoyed, "And I think the navy is absolutely atrocious."

"Compared to the other colors - it's a gift sent from heaven, Anise," Maude replied, "Don't argue - you'll just annoy me."

"A chance to annoy you? Of course I'll waste the opportunity," the brunette woman replied sarcastically.

"Tch. You're adorable," the older woman said angrily, "Now go try on the pink dress."

"The pink dress? That gross thing with the white bow?" Anise whined.

"Anise," Maude said dangerously.

"I'm going, I'm going," she muttered, "Don't give yourself a nosebleed."

"I honestly don't know where she gets it," Maude said, tiredly putting a hand over her forehead.

"Well - father's too calm," Lux said, moving piles of dresses around.

Maude glanced at her youngest daughter, "Are you implying she gets it from me?"

"Of course I am, aren't you proud?" the youngest Sinistra girl asked, smiling brilliantly.

The old woman made a disapproving sound.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever worn. I look like a cupcake," Anise said, coming out from the dressing room.

"You don't like cupcakes?" Severus asked, walking towards them. He had been recruited by Lux to get dresses in different sizes.

Anise huffed. "I like cupcakes. I don't like cupcakes that look like they have been vomited out repeatedly."

"Pink is definitely not your color," Lux said, shrugging. "We should get more navy. Severus?"

"Getting the navy," Severus said, a hopeless tone in his voice.

"Poor Severus - working him like a dog," Anise said, putting her hands on her hips.

"He'll be drooling like a dog once we find the right dress. Now go get your behind in that dressing room and try on the yellow dress," Lux ordered, pointing towards the garments.

"Ew," the older of the two said, cringing at the thought of Snape drooling. She wouldn't mind him finding her attractive though..

"Those are perfect," Lux squealed, taking the dresses from Severus's arms as he neared them.

Severus exhaustedly fell into a chair next to Maude's. "I had no idea shopping was so painful."

"Painful? Personally, I'm having a ball!" Maude said happily.

A loud swear was heard from the dressing rooms.

"What is it, Anise?" Lux shouted.

"The bloody mirror started flirting with me!" Anise shouted indignantly.

Maude stared at the ceiling with a strange look as if she was thinking, 'What did I do to deserve Anise Sinistra?' Severus rose an eyebrow in question, "What do you mean?"

"It started telling me very, very dirty jokes about body parts and then asked me out," Anise said, her voice coming closer.

Lux started laughing, clutching her sides. "Only you, Anise, would have a mirror hit on you."

"Shouldn't you be terrorizing the mirror in a jealous rage or something, Severus?" the brunette woman asked.

Severus chuckled, "I'm not self-concious enough to be threatened by a mirror."

Anise let out a muffled insult when she walked through the dressing room door. Lux immediately stopped laughing.

"Holy. Merlin," Lux whispered.

Maude stuttered, "You were right, Lux, she definitely gets it from me."

"Severus," Lux nudged him, "doesn't she look gorgeous?"

"Did someone die?" Anise asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus mouth had dropped a little. Anise did look absolutely gorgeous in the simple yellow dress. It hung off her shoulders so perfectly and it followed her natural curves more naturally than her usual robes. Her skin looked flawless and it seemed to glow even more in the yellow dress.

"You do, er, look better than usual," Severus managed to say, tearing his eyes away from her.

Anise smiled. "Why thank you. Now where was that navy dress you all were talking about?"

Severus shook his head quickly. "No - buy the dress you have on right now."

"I second that," Lux said happily.

"Alright, alright," Anise muttered, "It's scary enough that you're both agreeing on something, but you're agreeing on a dress? Very frightening, indeed."

As Anise went back to the dressing room, Maude muttered, "Definitely gets it from me."

---

"I'm hungry."

Lux looked at her sister. "You're such a pig. We still have to find me a dress, remember?"

"You can go with Mum to get it," Anise said, "I've already got mine. I don't know why _I_ have to endure more pain."

"Speaking about your dress, you must wear that to your own wedding," Lux exclaimed.

Maude glowered, "It's not white."

"You're so old-fashioned, Mum. It's the twenty-first century. Yellow is close enough!"

Snape's mouth had dropped again and his eyes widened as Anise started choking on her own spit.

"Actually - I'm sort of famished, too," Severus said, glancing sideways at Anise.

"Yeah, see Mum? We'll meet up with you later. Bye," Anise said, turning on her heel and heading in the complete opposite direction her mother and sister were going in before they could protest. When both women were out of sight, Anise turned around to face a panting Severus.

"You - powerwalk - fast," Severus said, in between breaths.

"You could use the exercise," Anise snapped.

Severus looked at her funny, "No I couldn't."

"That's besides the point. I'm still hungry," Anise said, "Ooh - ice cream!"

Florean Fortesque's had come into sight and Anise pranced towards it merrily, her shopping bag swinging violently from left to right at her side. Florean's had been decorated for the holidays and it was quite merry. Snow hung from the top of the building and was scattered along the outside eating area.

"Ice cream after exercising? How quaint," Severus drawled, coming up from behind her, "I'll go get the ice cream. What do you want?"

"Anything that will make my tastebuds happy, make me considerably fatter, and preferably have a chocolate-related flavor," Anise said, sitting down.

"Okay - chocolate ice cream, it is," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"In a cone.. and whip cream on top!" Anise shouted after him.

Severus walked over to the counter to get his and Anise's order. He 'thanked' the man with a sneer and paid for it quickly. Turning around, he found Anise talking to a strange man. She seemed to be laughing and her eyes were lighting up. Severus felt a strange pang of unexplainable jealousy course through his veins. He walked behind their table and smiled.

"Here's your ice cream, Anise," he said gently.

Anise smiled brilliantly at him, "Thanks, Severus. I don't think you've met Davis yet?"

Davis gave Severus a toothy smile and held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you. I must tell you - I never thought that anyone would be good enough for Anise to settle down with."

"It helps that we don't get along half the time we're with each other," Severus said, shaking Davis' hand for no more than two seconds.

"That's peculiar," Davis said skeptically.

"But it works," Anise replied, smiling at Severus as he sat down next to her, "We're going to his wedding, you know."

"Oh - right," Severus said, feeling stupid that he ever felt threatened by Davis, "Congratulations."

"Thanks - she's quite the catch," Davis replied, flashing another smile.

Severus smiled pleasantly back at him. "I must say, Anise is the most brilliant woman I've ever met. I doubt your fiancee could compare."

Anise started to flush and playfully slapped Severus on the shoulder. "Sofia is quite lovely as well."

His smile faltered and Severus saw something behind Davis' eyes that made him think twice. "Yes, well, she's quite fine in her own right. I must be going - I'm getting tailored for my groom attire. Good day."

Severus flapped his fingers and smiled, almost mockingly. Once Davis was out of earshot, Anise turned to Severus.

"That was quite rude of you."

"Sorry," Severus muttered.

"Thanks," Anise said quietly, just starting on her chocolate ice cream.

Severus looked at her strangely. "For what?"

"For making it all better," Anise replied, "Don't ask what it is because you've just made it better. And if you ask what it is, then you'll make it worse. Understand?"

"Understood," Severus said, "But really - how could you ever go out with someone as revolting as Davis?"

"I thought he was quite lovely back in the day," Anise said.

"He is still attracted to you, I think," Severus said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Anise looked at him and smiled. "Honestly, I don't care. I think what I have now is much better than then."

"And what do you have now?" Severus asked curiously, his spoonful of ice cream stopped in midair.

"Chocolate ice cream," Anise said, taking another spoonful of chocolatey goodness.

"The way to a woman's heart," Severus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Amen to that," a loud voice said behind him. It looked strangely like a cross-dressing male.

Severus nodded, a confused smile on his face, before turning around.

Anise started laughing, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "I think he liked you."

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked with saucer-sized eyes.

"You know what I mean," Anise replied, nudging Severus playfully, "My, my little Severus has grown up to be the object of affection for cross-dressing men."

"Davis _and _cross-dressing men? I think I'll go vomit."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Really short - but it's about quality, right? Not that the quality is good either, but it'll do for now. :) Anyone remember Peleus Scrivenshaft? And Anise setting up a friendly tea time?

**Oh yay.. it's a TEASER.**

Anise laughed. "I didn't think that spitting out ink would be a celebrated talent."

"Not in England - mainly in and out of Russia," Peleus replied, smiling.

"Anise?" A shadow had creeped onto Anise and Peleus' table. Anise looked up and swore inwardly. One of the last people she had wanted to see during a friendly date. One of the only people who would take their innocent tea date as something only 'more than friends' would do.

"Hello," Peleus greeted cheerfully. He had no idea what he would get himself into.


	10. Regret

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer:** (starts writing the script for a movie about a girl who had to repeatedly prove that she did not own anything -- starts rhyming things and concludes that the movie must be a musical) .. Don't leave me alone by myself.

**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you **Mark Darcy** (Eh - no website is perfect. / It's alright if the reviews get lost because you leave such encouraging reviews. Well I was planning that the tea date with Scrivenshaft would be the morning before the day of Davis' wedding? If that doesn't make sense -- **this chapter will revolve around the dinner date and I'll have about one or three chapters revolving around Davis' wedding. **It's all good. I wouldn't have mentioned it and not have had my fun with it.), **Marleen **(You're so nice. :), **Snape's Siren**, **Joelpup62**, and **bri007**.

**Previously**

Anise started laughing, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "I think he liked you."

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked with saucer-sized eyes.

"You know what I mean," Anise replied, nudging Severus playfully, "My, my little Severus has grown up to be the object of affection for cross-dressing men."

"Davis _and _cross-dressing men? I think I'll go vomit."

---

"What the," Anise started, rubbing her head. "Ruddy, no good owl."

"What happened, 'Nise?" Lux asked, lowering her magazine slightly so she could view her sister's predicament.

"The bloody owl landed on my head," she replied, pointing to the owl which was perched atop her head and hooting happily with a piece of yellow parchment in its mouth.

Lux rolled her eyes, "You are so daft."

Anise looked into a mirror which kindly told her, "You have a bird in your hair, darling."

"I know," Anise said angrily as the mirror made a disapproving cluck. Anise put both hands on her head, trying to get the owl off, but it kept pecking at her hands. "Ow!"

"Who's screaming this early in the morning?" Severus asked groggily from the stairs. He was in a fluffy dark green robe with silver leaves etched into the collar. He checked the clock - it was one PM. "Well - this early in the afternoon?"

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," Lux stated lazily, turning the page of her magazine.

Severus smiled unpleasantly. "Of course."

"It won't get off my head!" Anise fumed.

Severus went to her side and attempted to take the owl off, "Stop moving!" Anise started to panic and bobbled her head back in forth, trying to shake the owl off her head. In the process, she managed to topple over and take Severus down with her. She grabbed one of the waist loops on his robe and it came off in one swift, unconvenient movement. Unfortunately, Severus was only wearing boxers.

Anise shut her eyes quickly in embarassment and apology, "Sorry!" Her sister however, smiled happily behind her magazine.

Severus pulled his robe together quickly, flushing in mixed feelings of embarassment and anger.

"Well - the owl is off my head," Anise said quietly. She took the letter from the greedy owl and pouted.

"I'm going back to bed, injecting some Sleeping Draught into my arm with a needle, and pretending this is all a bad dream," Severus moaned, climbing the stairs.

Anise huffed as she opened the letter.

_Are we still on for tea this afternoon? - Peleus Scrivenshaft_

"The worst seven words ever," Anise whispered to herself, then counted the number of words again, "Bloody hell - the worst eight words ever."

"'Anise Sinistra is the stupidest human being ever?'" Lux asked, counting off the words with her fingers.

"What? No," Anise said sidetracked. What to do, what to do. She took a Knut from her pocket. She spilt ink on one side, carefully, on purpose. "Ink side - I do, Not ink side - I don't."

The younger of the two rose an eyebrow, "What the bloody hell are you on?"

Anise flipped the coin, ignoring her younger sister. Lux caught the coin before Anise could see the outcome. "How rude!"

"You do - slash - don't what?" she asked.

"Nothing," Anise muttered, trying to retrieve the coin from her sister's grasp. "Agh - I hate you!"

Anise took a straw from the kitchen drawer, took some scissors, and cut it in half. "Shorter side is yes," she took one straw and closed her eyes tight. "Merlin! The first time I cut a straw equally, bloody hell."

"Anise - the feeling is mutual. You are such a dolt," Lux replied, pocketing the Knut, "Rini darling is coming today."

"You just robbed me! You are a convict!" Anise screeched, then softened her voice. "Oh yay - we'll finally have a sane person among us."

"Right," the youngest Sinistra girl said.

Anise ignored this comment and told her sister to, "Think of a number between one and ten. If it's too high then I do. If it's too low then I don't."

"Seven," Lux said without missing a beat.

"You stole my lucky number!" Anise replied angrily.

"You stole _my _lucky number," Lux accused.

Anise huffed. "You stole my Knut!"

"Point taken," Lux said, patting her pocket where the Knut was happily.

"Yes or no?"

Lux pondered on this, "No."

"That was my yes in disguise," Anise groaned, as she wrote out a reply.

_I haven't forgotten. I'll see you there. _

_A. Sinistra_

She sent it off with the owl and slumped into her chair moodily. "Why did you have to say no?"

"Because I thought you wanted me to say no," Lux sighed, turning the page of her magazine.

In the next five seconds, an audible scream was heard from upstairs. Both Lux and Anise trampled over each other, trying to get to the scene first. Severus was already there looking hassled.

"What did you do?" Anise mouthed to Severus.

"It wasn't me!" Severus said angrily. He pointed to Rini's old room.

"I can't believe you! I don't care if you've been married for months! You will not spread sin into my home!" Maude Sinistra screamed.

Lux and Anise looked at each other. Lux's eyes widened in fear and said in a scandalized tone, "She didn't."

"Severus - I think we should clear out of the way before dear Mum comes out of that room," Anise said, edgily.

He nodded in agreement, inching to Anise's side. "What happened?"

"Follow me," she commanded, going into her room quickly, leaving Lux in the battlefield. Once they both sat down, Anise tutted. "I can't believe her. Well you remember my sister, Rini?"

"You've mentioned her," Severus drawled.

"She had a tendency to have, er, intimate, er, relations in her room. And I believe that my mother has just caught her and her husband in the act, so to speak?" Anise said slowly, then winced. "Merlin - that is so gross."

"Does your mother usually shriek like a banshee?"

"Rubbish, she's worse than a banshee," she replied, "Mother's going to be in such a bad mood for the rest of the day. This hasn't happened since the summer of my sixth year."

"But your sister's married now, isn't she?" Severus asked dryly, cocking his head slightly to the right.

"GET INTO THE SHOWER RIGHT NOW!" Maude could be heard shouting from the hall.

"Mum! You're tearing my arm off!"

"Well - your sister has a nice voice," Severus said, coughing.

"Yeah, she didn't inherit the banshee thing like I did." Anise shrugged.

Severus laughed. "I haven't heard the banshee voice in a while from you."

"I'm losing my touch," Anise replied, sighing, "Oh - I have to go into town today, really quickly. So you can just stay around here and avoid my Mum's wrath, yeah?"

"I could go with you," he suggested, eyeing the door with an apprehensive look.

"You'll get really bored or something," Anise recovered, "Really, I insist, you should stay here."

Severus hummed. "OK, but to be honest, I don't want to be left alone with your family."

"Poor baby," Anise cooed sarcastically, "You can hide in my room."

"And what will I do? Play with the plush unicorn dolls on the shelves?" Severus asked, jerking his head in the direction of the named stuffed animals.

Anise pouted and took the unicorns from the shelves, petting them affectionately. "You'll hurt their feelings!"

"You know - because I really do care," Severus drawled sarcastically.

"YOU CANNOT TAKE A SHOWER TOGETHER, I FORBID IT!"

"I really, really did not need to hear that," Severus said, holding back a gag.

Anise whimpered. "This. Is. So. Disgusting. And I've bloody well forgotten how to sound-proof the walls!"

Severus said a quick charm and Anise looked at him with thanking eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments before Anise got up, put her stuffed animal down, and looked into a oak toy chest that sat at the very edge of the room. She plopped down on her knees and blew the dust from the top of the chest. She looked at Severus as he knelt down beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Anise shrugged, "Haven't opened it in years."

"Why are you opening it now?"

"I became curious. And I'm _not _going out that door," Anise said, shuddering.

"Good point," Severus said, "It's locked."

Anise eyed the lock on the chest. A body could have fit in the trunk, though Anise highly doubted she would find a body inside her innocent toy chest. She sat on her legs for a moment, pondering. A lightbulb seemed to appear over her head and she took one of her unicorns and opened its stomach. A key popped out.

"That didn't hurt the unicorn's feelings?" Severus asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Anise made a mocking face at him. She resumed her position next to him inserting the key into the lock, turning the key, and when she heard a satisfying pop, she smiled happily. She opened the trunk and gasped. Anise pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and shut the trunk quickly before Severus could see it. All he had seen was parchment.

"What was it?" he asked impatiently.

Anise looked at him. "Nothing."

"Anise.." Severus started.

"Well - do you promise not to make fun of me?" Anise said, sighing.

Severus rose an eyebrow, "Would I be making a mistake if I did?"

"Promise!" Anise threatened.

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't make fun of you, Anise Sinistra."

"Well - as a kid I had a lot of time on my hands," Anise paused and bit her lip, quite adorably in Snape's opinion, "and I sort of had an arrayment of diaries? Collections of letters, you know, those sort of things."

Severus had a very funny expression on his face. It seemed to be a contorted sneer with sympathy. "That's .. oh Merlin I'm sorry I really shouldn't have promised that I wouldn't - oh Merlin. That's.. "

Anise glared at him. "Don't you dare, Severus Snape!"

Severus opened the trunk quite quickly and grabbed the first diary book his fingers touched. Before Anise could do anything, he situated himself on the bed and started reading it.

"Give it back!" Anise whined, hopping onto the bed, trying to take the diary from his reach. She gave up after five minutes of Cat & Mouse, she sat next to Severus, feeling sick. "I don't even remember what I wrote."

"You were very angry at," Severus checked the date and did the arithmetic, "fourteen." His eyebrows rose. "And you used really, really naughty words."

"I can't listen to this," Anise said, putting her head in her pillow.

Severus' mouth dropped. "You had a crush on.."

Anise cut him off. "Shut - up."

The diary slipped from Severus' hands and he looked sick. "That's disgusting."

"He was nicer than _you_!" Anise spat.

"But really - Remus Lupin?"

A very, very strong blush crept onto Anise's cheeks as she chucked a pillow at Severus' head and proceeded to exit the room. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"And you called him a dreamboat! Revolting!" Severus shouted at her retreating figure.

Anise slammed the door as she headed to the bathroom, then remembering who was there, she stomped all the way to the kitchen where Lux had returned, calmly reading her magazine. She looked up.

"What's the matter, Professor Sinistra?" Lux asked sweetly.

Anise growled. "Why didn't I burn my diaries?"

"They still exist?" Lux asked excitedly, "I stopped trying to find them after my fifth year!"

Anise gave her sister a very dirty look.

"Right," Lux coughed, "So.. why do you want to burn them?"

"Severus found them," she said glumly.

"Where did he find it? It was in the shoebox under your bed, wasn't it?" Lux interrogated, her eyes lighting up.

Anise shot her sister another dirty look.

Lux coughed again. "Right then.."

"I need to get out of this house," Anise moaned. She took her coat gingerly off of the coat hanger, rested it on her shoulders, and departed into the snowy day. "I s'pose I could just walk or something."

Anise reached the very corner of the street, which was a mere nine houses away from her parents', when she gave up. It was too cold to walk any considerable distance. She made her way back to the house, kicking snow whenever she got the chance. When she entered the door and faced Lux, her younger sister started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up, you bugger," Anise growled, making her way to the fireplace. She stuck her hand in the Floo Powder pot, taking a considerable amount. "Oh poo, what was that place called again?"

She stuck her non-Floo hand into her pocket, searching for the letter Peleus had written her when she was in the Hospital Wing, but hadn't gotten on account of her being injured and such. "Oh - THE LORE!" She fell out of the fireplace more gracefully than usual and ended up standing in front of a woman, waiting for Anise to tell her what time her reservation was.

"I don't exactly know.."

"Anise! You're here early!" Peleus was already sitting very comftorably at a table by the window.

The Astronomy teacher sighed in relief and walked over to him. "You're early, as well."

"You look lovely," Peleus said smiling.

"You're such a liar," Anise replied, rolling her eyes mockingly and grinning.

They continued the friendly banter as Anise ordered tea and Peleus ordered water and biscuits. Anise was really, really having fun, but somehow it just wasn't as she thought it would be. The only thing that really bothered her was that Peleus kept trying to hold her hand over the table, but intelligently Anise had busied herself with dunking biscuits in her tea or using her hands when she was telling a story. Everything was going well except for that tiny factor, that is, until an unexpected visitor peered through the window.

Anise laughed. "I didn't think that spitting out ink would be a celebrated talent."

"Not in England - mainly in and out of Russia," Peleus replied, smiling.

"Anise?" A shadow had creeped onto Anise and Peleus' table. Anise looked up and swore inwardly. One of the last people she had wanted to see during a friendly date. One of the only people who would take their innocent tea date as something only 'more than friends' would do.

"Hello," Peleus greeted cheerfully. He had no idea what he would get himself into.

Rini Sinistra - Edwin was a skinny woman with a lot of meat on her bones. She had this healthy glow that made both her sisters jealous. Her dark hair was very curly and fell perfectly onto her shoulders. Her bright personality shined radiantly in her wholesome, pretty features. Right now - she looked delighted and as if she was going to do something drastic.

"Hi, who are you?" Rini asked Peleus politely.

"I'm a friend of Anise," he said with that smile that wouldn't wipe off his face.

Rini looked at Anise skeptically and mouthed cleverly without Peleus seeing, 'Just a friend?'

The younger Sinistra glared at her sister and nodded forcefully.

"I'm sorry, but did I miss something?" Peleus asked, looking from one sister to the other.

"I'm Anise's sister, Rini," she said, smiling politely.

"Well - it's a good thing you came, Rini, because I actually have to go," Anise said, then looked at Peleus, "This was lovely. It was nice catching up with you. Good bye."

"Can we do this again?" he asked, still smiling. Anise was really, really getting sick of all his cheerfullness which surprised her.

"I'm not sure - I have work all year you know. Bye!" With that, Anise headed out the door trying to escape her sister's wrath. So much for that. Before Anise reached the end of the road, Rini caught her by the arm and whirled her around.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"A friendly cup of tea!" Anise insisted angrily.

Rini huffed, "Rubbish! I can't believe you're cheating on Severus! He's such a nice bloke!"

"I am not cheating on Severus," Anise said, still in disbelief, "When did you meet him?"

"He's in the bloody house - it's sort of hard _not _to run into him." Rini rolled her eyes.

Anise glared at her sister. "Put on a nice show for Mum this morning, did you?"

"Oh be quiet, Anise, I'm married - I can do whatever I want."

"How was the honeymoon?" Anise asked, her voice lighting up as a smile started creeping on her features.

"It was so lovely, you can't even start to imagine," Rini said in a happy, yet misty voice, "But don't change the subject."

"Can you believe that it was just a _friendly _cup of tea?"

"No," Rini replied without missing a beat.

Anise pouted, "Well it was."

"Then why doesn't Severus know about it?" Rini inquired in an accusatory tone.

"Because - I, I mean," Anise couldn't think of a reason. She chose this point to glare at her sister for tricking her into such a tricky question.

"Hurry - think of something or I'm telling him," Rini threatened.

Anise started to panic. She didn't even know why she was panicking. It was one of those stupid things when it wasn't really her own fault, but she felt like she was the timebomb factor just waiting to explode. "We're not dating." Anise covered her mouth as soon as the last syllable drowned into nothingness.

Rini's mouth had dropped. "You're kidding."

Anise let out a laugh. "Yeah - I am kidding."

"Oh god - you're not kidding," Rini's eyes widened.

Anise had almost forgotten what it was like to feel the feeling of deep regret.

**Special Author's Note:** My computer is being slow and stupid so I'm thinking I have to wipe out all the files and stuff. So that's crap. And that means I probably won't be able to update for maybe yikes, two weeks? I WILL try my best to have a chapter in before that because I think it's just too darn long. Plus it's school and agh. Right now.. I'm planning for this to be at least sixteen chapters? Yeah - thanks!

**Author's Note: **I ended that on an almost cliffhanger but it's not really. You know? Since you don't know Rini's character that well - what on giddy's aunt is she going to do? And since I don't have a teaser (too lazy to just make one up on the spot) I'll give you some clues about what's going on next chapter. (Not the wedding yet.)

- Someone is going to know about Severus' being a Death Eater. Well, at least, think they know.  
- Lux's boyfriend (the one she's going to secretly elope and the Sinistra clan does not like) is going to drop by.  
- Everyone's going to be preparing for the wedding which is next chapter's tomorrow. If that makes sense.

Bye:)


	11. Paint

Better Than This

by EbonyQuill

**Disclaimer:** Let's not go there.

**Author's Note: **Gosh (insert cheesy smile) **sphinx12 **(I believe I posted the last chapter twelve minutes before you reviewed. Dude, I love you.), **bri007** (I always did love Remus Lupin. Haha.), **Mark Darcy** (Thank you for the advice and compliments. I absolutely adore you because of your long emails/reviews. Haha.), **elvencherry07** (I'm glad you like her. :) ), **Joelpup62 **(Hahaha! That made me laugh.), **Marleen **(I'VE GOT IT, I'VE GOT IT!), **Snape's Siren** (Lmao. That was enjoyable to read..), **Althaea **(Weee, thank you.) REPLIED TO EVERYONE - why? 'Cause I love you all.

* * *

**Previously**

Anise started to panic. She didn't even know why she was panicking. It was one of those stupid things when it wasn't really her own fault, but she felt like she was the timebomb factor just waiting to explode. "We're not dating." Anise covered her mouth as soon as the last syllable drowned into nothingness.

Rini's mouth had dropped. "You're kidding."

Anise let out a laugh. "Yeah - I am kidding."

"Oh god - you're not kidding," Rini's eyes widened.

Anise had almost forgotten what it was like to feel the feeling of deep regret.

* * *

The elder of the two paused, glanced at the street below her, then looked at her sister in the eyes, "But - what? I really, really don't follow Anise."

Anise started her tale with Davis, added Severus, added Peleus, subtracted Hogwarts, and multiplied the chaos. Occassionally during her story, she would start twirling her hair or patting her pockets nervously. She glanced at her sister quickly who was looking in the opposite direction and sighing every few moments. "I'm in a mess, Rini, I really am."

"Saw that from a mile away," Rini said, shrugging, "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Anise asked, tiredly.

"Everything."

"Screw everything," she started, "What am I going to do about Severus?"

"That would be under the 'everything' category," Rini replied smartly.

Anise moaned in frustration. "Oh - and he has my diary."

"Which one?" Rini asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Fourth year - what happened my fourth year anyway? Besides my embarassing crush on Remus Lupin," Anise wondered.

"But after Remus, didn't you have a crush on one of your professors? Who was it.." Rini said loudly.

Anise's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Oh. My. God. I completely forgot about that."

"Is he still at Hogwarts?" she asked curiously.

"No," Anise whispered, "It was a really quick thing, too, only took two entries maybe!"

"Were they long?"

Anise scrunched up the bridge of her nose, "Considerably."

"How long?" Rini asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anise started circling her foot on the ground, drawing circles into the street. She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Rivaling the bible, perhaps. I have to get to the house and stop him from reading.. I can't remember if he's a fast reader. I need a bloody horse or carriage or something really, really fast."

"Anise," Rini started, rubbing her temples, "Are you a witch or not?"

"Oh right! Apparation!" And with a POP! Anise appeared in her mother's kitchen. She immediately ran upstairs to her room where she heard laughs - a lot of them. Horrified with widened eyes, she opened the door to find Lux and Severus laughing over a navy blue journal - her diary, no less. She stomped over and yanked the book out of Severus' hands.

"It's alright Anise, I've already memorized the best parts," Severus drawled, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Lux - I can't believe you, you're my sister!" Anise glared at the younger girl.

Lux tutted. "So he's allowed to read it and I'm not.. Mrs. Slughorn?"

Both Severus and Lux erupted into laughter as an unflattering pink color rose on Anise's cheeks. She kicked the bedpost and turned around, walking away. She hated being embarassed and that certain _Slugclub phase _was something she did not appreciate being reminded of. It had ended badly when horrid Mele Prisken told all the girls in Anise's year about her innocent little crush. Anise felt her throat close up and her eyes started burning with restrained tears. Naturally, Anise had been taunted and it was still a dangerous subject.

She walked out to the backyard, kicking woodchips and snow out of her way, then plopping down miserably on an old tire swing. She put her knees up to her chest and cradled them, occasionally kicking the ground so she could get more height.

'To do List: Enforce bodily harm unto Lux and Severus, make Davis insanely jealous, convince both my sisters I'm not a monster, keep Rini quiet, and grade the third years' papers on Mars,' Professor Sinistra inwardly groaned, closing her eyes whilst rubbing her temples.

"'Nise? Are you out here?"

Anise kept quiet, not being able to see who it was through the thick falling snow.

"You'll catch a cold and die."

"That was the signature plan," she shouted.

Severus came up behind her and started gingerly pushing the tire swing, "But I direly wanted to have a part in your death - wouldn't you prefer drinking the potion by your bedside table labelled 'special juice for Anise Sinistra'?"

"Very funny," Anise muttered, clearly unamused.

"Sorry kill joy," he mumbled incoherently.

Anise huffed, "Not the time, Severus."

"Sorry, are you cold?"

She was freezing, she had dropped her coat somewhere during all of the excitement. "No."

Severus laughed a little before draping his own robe over her shoulders, which she graciously accepted. Then she looked at him in concern, saying, "Aren't you cold? Oh wait - I forgot, you're a vampire."

"I prefer bloodsucker of the night," Severus replied sarcastically.

"Holy Merlin, Severus just cracked a joke! Alert the presses - the git has a sense of humor," Anise said in the most cheerful tone she could manage. It was still pretty weak.

"Why are you upset? It was only fourth year - I've had worse things happen to me," he asked, still pushing her tire swing.

Anise paused. "I don't know."

"Oh," Severus sighed, "then there's no reason to be upset about it, is there?"

"Yes - you're a prat," Anise insisted, "Good enough reason for me."

"Very well," he replied exaperatedly, "what would make you feel better?"

"Oodles of chocolate," Anise said sarcastically without missing a beat, "Or you could just forget everything my tormented fourth year self wrote.. that would help to."

"Consider it forgotten," Severus said shortly.

"It's getting cold," finally admitting it to herself, she stood up, brushed off the snow on her shoulders and looked at Severus, smiling, "Well come on then, you'll catch a cold and die."

Severus tutted and followed her inside.

-

Dinner was awkward. _Very _awkward. In the middle of the main course, Rini's husband Bartic Edwin, came down and he looked very fidgety under Maude Sinistra's watchful eye. Severus took it upon himself to save the conversation, since Maude had taken an immediate liking to him.

"So Maude - how was Celestina Warbeck today?"

Anise shot Severus a sad, but appreciate smile.

"Oh, it was lovely! Jane Bemer and Michael Lousin had an illegitimate child named Prionter this morning," Maude replied enthusiastically.

This calmed Maude down a tad. Then the doorbell rang. Lux dropped her eating utensils immediately and ran to the door. Maude's expression turned worse than sour, Rini lost a bit of color in her face, whileas Anise's father's face adapted to a much brighter pink color than usual. Anise's hand found Severus' under the table and she squeezed it as a warning.

'Lux's boyfriend,' she mouthed.

From the dining room, the Sinistra family could hear Lux squeal in excitement and then some very loud, disgusting snogging. Maude's mouth twitched as the vein right above her eye bulged. She started to stand up, but her husband put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone - you remember Andrew, don't you?" Lux beamed from the doorway to the dining room, "Oh except Severus, Severus, this is my boyfriend Andrew!"

Andrew Pelipper. He was barely an inch taller than petite Lux and he had a strange expression on his face when he stuck out his hand to shake Severus' hand. He had _a lot_ of arm hair that Severus was afraid to brush. Andrew's brown hair looked like it could have been a wig, though it wasn't, it just seemed very unattached to his head.

"'Ello," Andrew greeted, revealing light yellow teeth and his raspy voice.

Severus rose an eyebrow. "Do you smoke?"

"No, I most certainly do not," Andrew said, squinting angrily.

Anise and Rini tried to hold back a laugh, but only Anise succeeded. Lux glared at Rini, which silenced her immediately, but the ghost of a smile still remained on her face. Maude smiled pleasantly enough, but her voice was harsh and testy,

"Did you have a nice trip?"

Andrew attempted to form a lopsided smile and answered rather quickly, "Yesadid."

"Er - was that english?" Severus asked, confused.

"I said, 'yesadid'," Andrew said through gritted teeth.

Anise was liking Severus more and more, almost as fast as Lux was disliking Severus more and more. Rini's husband chuckled, looking as if he was thinking the same exact thing as Severus.

"What do you do, Andrew, I'm curious?" Severus asked, lowering his suspicious eyebrow.

"I'm a merchant in Hogsmeade," Andrew replied, looking Severus straight in the eyes.

An eerie silence answered this as Severus' expression turned more suspicious. He never blinked once when looking at Andrew. It was Andrew who broke the gaze and smiled half-heartedly at Lux, whom smiled beamingly at him. Severus looked at Anise strangely before saying, "Excuse me - I have things to unpack."

"No, you don - ," Severus' steely stare stopped Anise mid-sentence.

-

Very awkward dinner, indeed. Anise checked the clock. It was eleven P.M. and she was still washing dishes. It had been almost three hours since dinner, but Anise kept thinking about the exchange between Andrew and Severus. Both men seemed to dislike each other the second they had met. Wiping her wet hands on the dish towel, she turned off the faucet and walked outside the kitchen, sighing loudly. She almost screamed when she felt someone grab her arm.

"What do you want, Andrew?" Anise asked angrily.

Andrew looked from his left to his right, then at Anise, "Severus is dangerous."

"What!" Anise almost laughed on the spot. "Severus? Dangerous? You've got to be kidding me."

"He's a Death Eater," Andrew insisted.

Anise paused, a hand flying to her collarbone in surprise. "He most certainly is not!"

"You know his friends? Lucius Malfoy? Avery Nott? Crabbe? Goyle? They're not so innocent, are they?" he whispered harshly.

"It's never been proven, Andrew, you're just jealous because my mum likes him better than she likes you and that is selfish! Don't make up any more lies, do you understand me?" Anise said angrily, quickly pulling her arm out of Andrew's grasp.

"You'll see it! You'll see it, Anise!" Andrew said after her retreating figure.

Anise lividly went up the stairs, to her bedroom, where Severus was sitting as if he was waiting for her. The first words out of his mouth were, "Andrew is dangerous."

"Merlin," Anise said, plopping on the bed opposite Severus' figure. "He said the same thing about you!"

Severus rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yes, but I don't believe him. He's just mad because you made fun of him in front of my parents, but the things he said were horrible," Anise started breathing heavily, "Just horrible."

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his soft voice.

Anise nodded, running a hand through her hair, which was in the usual tight bun. "But what makes you so sure that Andrew is dangerous? He's not the brightest boy, if you haven't noticed."

"He's a liar, for one thing," Severus spat, then trying to lighten the situation, he said, "And a bad dresser."

Anise laughed and then asked him, "A liar?"

"He's not a merchant in Hogsmeade."

"What makes you so sure?" Anise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Severus admitted, uncomftorably writhing a bit under Anise's questioning stare.

_'He is a Death Eater,' _she immediately thought as she felt her stomach disappear.

"I'm an accomplished Legilimens," he said, watching Anise for her reaction.

"I didn't know there was one at Hogwarts," Anise looked away, "That's the lie-detector thing, then? I always get the two mixed up."

"In elementary terms, I suppose you could call it the lie-detector thing," Severus nodded, an uneasy smile gracing his features.

"So you know that I wasn't really going into town?" Anise felt her throat close up nervously, still not looking at him.

"Yes," Severus said, which made Anise feel even more horrible, "But that doesn't matter because there's something that that Andrew bloke isn't telling us."

"This is too much - I need to sleep," Anise groaned and laid on the couch, her back facing Severus.

"Anise.."

"I don't want to play detective, Severus, I'm too tired," Anise said tiredly, yawning, still in her robes. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to her pink wool blanket. She wanted to fall asleep and forget everything. She wanted to figure out a way to fix all of this. And she wanted Andrew to curl up in the hairy ball he was and die.

Severus turned off the only light in the room, wondering what Anise would think of him now. He noticed that Anise was shaking slightly under her blanket and took the blanket from his own bed and put it over Anise's tired figure. He flattened the blanket and stood there for a few seconds, knowing that Anise knew where he stood. He kneeled down and gently took the hair-tie out of her hair so that auburn locks fell all around her. He stood up slowly and just stared at her for a second, before taking a daring hand and stroking Anise's hair in order to straighten it out which was near impossible.

Anise sighed happily and murmured against her pillow, before falling asleep, "Goodnight Severus."

Severus stopped playing with Anise's hair at once when her first syllable disappeared into nothingness. He smiled the smile no one saw and said just as kindly, "Goodnight Anise."

-

Anise lazily opened one eye, before pushing her blanket to the very edge of the sofa and stretching. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, finding that Severus had already gotten up. She looked at her hair, which fell below her shoulders and rose an eyebrow. Anise didn't remember taking her hair out. She didn't bother to put it up.

Like a nasty tasting tonic, the events of last night hit her. Two dangerous people in her mother's home, allegedly? Goodie.

"I miss Hogwarts," Anise sighed out loud. She really did miss the musty, majestic castle. There was never any drama in the pretty castle, there were only fairytales waiting to be executed.

"Hogwarts? That sounds like a foul dragon," the mirror next to her said, laughing.

Anise glared at the mirror.

"Mirrors seem to love picking on you, little sister," Rini said from the doorway, walking up to her.

"Do I have a tattoo on my forehead that says 'spineless against mirrors'?"Anise asked no one in particular.

The mirror replied without missing a beat, "More like 'spineless twit against the world'."

"Thank you for that," Anise said sarcastically, "May I help you, Rini?"

"Well - I was hoping that you could come downstairs because everything is awkward. Severus and Andrew won't even look at each other and I thought to myself.. who is the missing link? Oh yeah! The lazy, sleeping younger sister of mine is the missing link! So here I am to get your behind out of bed, therefore, killing the awkwardness," Rini explained, a quaint smile playing on her face, "And I wanted to ask you a question."

"What?" Anise rose an eyebrow, unconciously stroking her hair so it would straighten out to her liking.

"Do you like Severus?"

"I can tolerate him, though I do miss our screaming matches," Anise started.

"Let me rephrase that - do you think you'd ever fall in love with him?" Rini observed her sister's serious eyes fading for a second that revealed the dreamy Anise. Only for a second.

Anise opened her mouth in disgust, then answered quickly, "Never! Absolutely not!"

Rini smiled knowingly and accepted that answer for the time being. "You say tomato and I say _tomato_."

"I'm allergic to tomatoes," Anise replied sourly.

"You only broke out once, Anise, hardly an epidemic reason to swear off tomatoes forever," Rini drawled, before skipping out of her sister's room, a strange smile on her face.

"Freak," Anise muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"That's not very nice," the mirror scolded.

Anise looked at it, "Be quiet or next time I'm spitting out my mouthwash, I'm aiming for you."

"Tch," the mirror kept quiet after that comment.

Anise sighed heavily and lingered in the doorway of her room. Andrew, the annoying, stupid boyfriend of her younger sister or Severus, the pleasant enough, intelligent colleague of hers. And tomorrow was Davis' wedding. Immediately, Anise started thinking up warplans in which she could possible kill five birds with one stone. Unfortunately for her, she was always a passive person.

Instead she went into the bathroom and took a long, steamed shower for twenty five minutes like a coward, postponing the 'war'. She sighed heavily as she dried off her hair and picked up a stick of mascara that she was going to apply to her left, then right eye. She paused, the mascara inches from her eye. She groaned softly. "Well Anise, it's time to apply the war paint."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gosh, the middle of that chapter was hard to right.. well more like the beginning. There wasn't a lot of humor 'cause I had to fit in the main points.. er - sort of? And almost fluff? I just wanted to get this doneeee. Gah and school is coming so that's not fun. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can manage. :)

**Almost Teaser?**

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, finally talking to her, forgetting their previous fight. He helped her off of the carriage floor, putting a hand under her underarm and pulling her up.

Anise coughed. "Fine - the bloody pumpkin pastry just lodged itself into my throat."

The man driving the carriage had the nerve to chuckle and Anise stared cooly in his direction. Severus rose an eyebrow, "You won't have fun if you can't laugh at yourself, Sinistra."

**In Another Part of the Next Chapter**

_Anise,_

_One of the students who came back from holiday early told me the strangest story. You were dress shopping with some questionable company, so to speak? Severus Snape? As in the Severus Snape that you've hated ever since you've started teaching at the school. I knew it wasn't true.. but I can't help but wonder. How are your holidays going, anyway? I can't wait to see you back at Hogwarts!_

Who's writing Anise letters from Hogwarts? And is Hogwarts finally catching onto the Sinistra/Snape fiasco?


	12. Blue

Better Than This

by ebonyquill

**Disclaimer:** (desperate sigh) You know.

**Author's Note: **Life got in the way, aw, what a nasty little bugger. I hope I still have, like, two readers. Haha.Everyone is so consistent with their reviews. That makes me happy. **Mark Darcy **(You're like my grammar fairy, I love it. : And I have heard of Cary Grant, do not fret! . . . I just haven't seen his movies, gah.), **bri007**,** elvencherry07**,** Joelpup62** (In the Unknowable Room LJ group, they asked what our most memorable review was. . and I immediately thought about your 'you can come over to my house and use my computer' comment.. it made me laugh. :) **CitizenofLilliput**, **sphinx12**, and **TheOnyxEyedLady**.

* * *

**Previously**

Anise sighed heavily and lingered in the doorway of her room. Andrew, the annoying, stupid boyfriend of her younger sister or Severus, the pleasant enough, intelligent colleague of hers. And tomorrow was Davis' wedding. Immediately, Anise started thinking up warplans in which she could possible kill five birds with one stone. Unfortunately for her, she was always a passive person.

Instead she went into the bathroom and took a long, steamed shower for twenty five minutes like a coward, postponing the 'war'. She sighed heavily as she dried off her hair and picked up a stick of mascara that she was going to apply to her left, then right eye. She paused, the mascara inches from her eye. She groaned softly. "Well Anise, it's time to apply the war paint."

* * *

"You remind me of a duck." 

Anise stared at Severus dully. "Excuse me?"

"You quack too much, you walk funny, and you can't fly, you can only float for about five seconds before crying that you don't want to be on the stupid Muggle ferris wheel," Severus replied in a matter-of-factly tone, glancing at her from behind his issue of the Daily Prophet.

Anise laughed nervously. Andrew had been staring down Severus' paper all morning, "So your way to a woman's heart is to insult her?"

"Indeed," Severus drawled.

"Isn't it flowers and chocolate?" Andrew asked and when Lux smiled triumphantly, he started grinning smugly.

Severus rolled his eyes and only Rini, who had a sideview of him, could see it, causing her to laugh loudly. "Flowers mean I'm sorry and chocolate means I love you, but it's horribly tacky, isn't it?"

"I know that," the other man said rudely.

Anise paused her spoon of cereal midway in the air. Andrew had given Lux _a lot_ of flowers. After Rini had finished laughing, she too, realized what that meant. Anise quickly glanced at her sister's face which was permanently attached to Andrew's face as they started their early snog. "Gross - get a room, ew."

"At least we have our clothes on," Lux snapped.

This comment made Snape's face become a deep, sickly red. "I just ate, thanks."

"I think I'll stop eating. Maybe develop an eating disorder for a week just because of that comment," Rini said, dropping her bagel instantly and looking at it as if it carried some contagious disease.

Anise had kept quiet, she was quite skeptical at the time. She would take a sideglance towards Andrew's direction who in turn, was not looking at her. Anise strictly made sure that Severus did not start any verbal attacks on him as long as she was around. To everyone's advantage, neither Sinistra parent thought anything of the little rift that had developed between Severus and Andrew in the few short hours they had known each other.

Lux threw a steely glaze towards her sister before returning to her utterly revolting snogfest with Andrew.

"Wow . . . some things _are _worse than death," Rini's husband whispered into his tea cup and when he caught Anise's eye, gave her a hearty, pitying sort of smile. He had never been one to crack jokes, but he always did have perfect timing.

Anise cracked a broken grin right back at him and continued to try and ease the situation, "Lux, would you stop bruising Andrew's lips to eat some breakfast? Merlin. . " Then again, Anise was never good at easing situations.

Lux parted her lips and narrowed her eyes. In a shrill tone, she replied, "Fine then!" And with this, the youngest of the Sinistra sisters marched upstairs with Andrew following her hungrily.

"Rini, have we ever been religious?" Anise turned to her sister.

The elder of the two paused. "We went to a wedding in one of those chapels once. Does that count?"

"I really hope it does," Anise dropped everything, bowed her head, and folded her hands, "Dear God, if you have any compassion, please smite my younger sister the best way you can. Let my mother, Maude Sinistra, catch them in an unholy act. Men. I mean, Amen."

"That was beautiful, Anise," Severus commented, rolling his eyes.

No longer than a few seconds later did everyone hear a loud cry from the creature that was Maude Sinistra. Rini exaggerated her wince for dramatic effect. "And right about now, Lux is wishing she was never born."

"Anyone else feel like this is getting to be an old joke in this household?" Severus asked, starting to stand up.

Rini laughed. "I've been saying that since I was in Hogwarts. Oh dear, we should hurry Anise, we're getting our hair and nails done in two hours. I'm so excited!"

Professor Sinistra unenthusiastically twirled a finger, letting out a weak, "Woo."

"Oh come on then, it won't be that bad," Rini encouraged, affectionately poking her younger sister's forearm.

"I beg to differ," Severus said, "What's the point of it all anyway? Your nails will chip and your hair will probably get some wedding cake icing in it, knowing your luck, Anise."

". . . Severus darling, have you been a drag queen in a past life?" Anise asked skeptically with one fine eyebrow raised.

"One can only hope not," he replied, starting up the stairs. Maude had stopped shouting and the house was still again.

---

"I don't like Andrew," Rini said angrily.

Anise looked up from her fashion magazine, "You've said that."

"Well - I can't emphasize it much more, can I?" Rini looked down at the girl who was doing her pedicure, "Oh, that is a pretty shade of pearl water pink! Thank you so much for recommending it!" And in an instant, Rini went back to whining about Andrew, "He's so . . so . . so dirty-looking! And he has no sense of commitment or integrity, either!"

Anise hummed in agreeance as her sister ranted on and on.

"_Severus_."

"What?" Anise looked up. She had lost track of what her sister was saying.

Rini tilted her head slightly to the right. "I thought that would get your attention. ."

Anise turned back to her magazine and laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"I really, really, really enjoy Severus' company."

"And your point is. .?" Anise asked impatiently.

Rini sighed. "Well I just wish that this wedding was farther away so I could get to know him better. He's such a nice bloke. - Don't give me that look. - He really is. It's such a pity that he enters and then leaves our lives as fast as lightning."

"Don't be selfish, Rini," Anise taunted sarcastically.

Rini breathed heavily. "Really. You think I'm the one being selfish? Look who's talking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rini," Anise said, emphasizing her displeasure in this particular subject.

"Someone's going down the Nile," the older of the two said in a matter-of-factly way as the younger girl pouted in her seat.

---

"It's too curly."

"Rini, it's fine. It looks brilliant," Anise reassured.

"I told her I wanted loose curls like yours!" Rini distressed, holding strands of her hair in her hand with an upset look on her face.

"It's perfect, don't worry, you have no one to impress. You don't need to steal any more hearts, love," Rini's husband embraced her from behind and planted a kiss on her exposed neck.

Anise smiled happily as she applied on her lipstick. They were such an adorable couple and it helped that Rini's husband had immaculate good timing because Rini smiled instantly and everything was well.

"Anise - you got something in the post!" Lux shouted from the other room. In a quick moment, chaos ensued. An owl flew into the bathroom and started hooting and flying around uncontrollably. Feathers flew and tempers flared as Anise took the letter from the owl's leg. Once Rini chased the bird out of the bathroom, Anise went into her room to fetch her shoes. After finding them, she opened the letter.

_Anise,_

_One of the students who came back from holiday early told me the strangest story. You were dress shopping with some questionable company, so to speak? Severus Snape? As in the Severus Snape that you've hated ever since you've started teaching at the school. I knew it wasn't true.. but I can't help but wonder. How are your holidays going, anyway? I can't wait to see you back at Hogwarts!_

_Minerva_

"Shit."

"Is a naughty word," Severus entered the room a mess. His collar was half-bent, the hem of his dress robes were fraying, and his hair seemed messier and lumpier at the back than at the front.

Anise looked at him, "What happened to you?"

"You always get the crazy owls. I wonder why," Severus rolled his eyes, "They seem to be attracted to stupidity."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Anise rolled her eyes as well.

"What is shit, by the way?" Severus asked. The curse word seemed so foreign to his tongue. He barely used them around anyone else, just silently to himself when something went wrong. A lot of things have gone wrong for Severus Snape.

"Word has gotten to Hogwarts," Anise said sickly.

Severus looked as if the Knight Bus had hit him. ". . excuse me?"

"The student we saw in Madam Malkin's. He's spread rumors. It's spread so far that even Minerva knows!" Anise cried in distress.

"Deny it," Severus said without missing a beat.

"What?" Anise looked at him strangely.

Severus started playing with his pockets. "A trick I learned from my mother. ."

Anise tried her hardest not to chuckle. "Cute. I'll just scribble something down like, 'we weren't there together, we just saw each other,' yeah?"

"Oh, we're playing that card, are we? Very well, then," Severus said, trying to fix his hair.

"I wasn't aware that life was a game of poker?" Anise replied, raising an eyebrow. She went to Severus' side, taking a comb out of her dresser and starting to smoothen out Severus' hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed.

Anise laughed. "Making sure you don't look like an animal."

Anise was so dangerously close to Severus that the Potions professor could feel her soft breath on the back of his neck. Anise smoothened the rest of his hair with her long fingers as Severus tried to think of something else.

"Done," Anise said quietly as that one syllable word transformed into a breath of air on Severus' neck, causing the hairs on the nape of his neck to rise. "You look quite pretty," she joked.

"I try, I really do," Severus said, quickly getting out of Anise's grasp. "I have to finish. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Yeah," Anise replied, "I'll see you there. Downstairs, I mean." And with that, Anise left the room to write down a reply to her dear friend, the McGonagall.

_Minerva,_

_It's funny you should mention that because I did see Severus there. We exchanged a few harsh words, but I managed to leave the scene unscatched. Strange how children exaggerate everything, isn't it? My holidays have been absolutely blissful and I truly hope yours are going the same way! Have a wonderful holiday, well, what's left of it!_

_- Anise_

"Sounds good," Anise told herself aloud, as she sent it off with her mother's owl who was being quite difficult with her.

"What?" Andrew shot her a steely gaze. "Being Mrs. Death Eater?"

"That was uncalled for," Anise said just as cooly.

"I _know _that he's on that side," he spat.

"Oh," Anise said cruely, "Been socializing with him during the Death Eater meetings, have you Andrew?"

Andrew made a rude gesture with his hands. "I would never join that scum."

"So you and Severus have something in common?"

They both glared daggers at each other. The problem with this, is that no one can win a fight with broken knives. Anise gripped the edges of her chair angrily, fearing for Andrew's safety if he angered her.

"You are so naive."

Anise's eyes widened. "Excuse me? _I'm _naive? At least I'm not daft like you!" It was a horrible comeback, but Anise didn't want to waste her breath. She had too many things to worry about today. She stood up and started to step outside into the snow, waiting for her grown pumpkin, mutated mice, and Prince Charming.

Anise got into the carriage and sat back as Severus took the seat across from her. "You clean up quite nicely, Snape."

"Likewise, Sinistra," Severus complimented without looking at her. "Is it a garden wedding?"

"Don't be daft. It's winter," Anise snapped opening her small purse to take out her compact.

Severus rose an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"I don't feel well. I hate weddings," Anise said, powdering her nose.

"So you're going to be pissy on your own wedding day, considering you find a man who can stand you?" Severus meant to say in a joking matter.

"Excuse me?" Anise asked angrily. "Are you saying I'm going to be a spinster my whole life? That I'm incapable of finding a suitable husband? That I'm not good enough?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Severus tried to recover from his fallout, debating with himself whether he should put an encouraging hand on Anise's arm like those muggles in those stupid romantic movies did.

"Well then, what the bloody hell did you intend to say, Severus?" Anise demanded in her most icy tone.

"Anise. . . really, what is the matter with you?" Severus asked slowly, "One moment, you can laugh anything off. The next, you blow your bloody head off over the stupidest things! You're like a bloody time bomb and I'm always the one on the bad timing because coincidentally I'm always around you! You seem to go out of your way to make my life more complicated then it already is!"

"Oh really? And how would your life be so complicated? The students hate you? You've known that for. . hm, forever. Your mother was an international pop singer? Poor little rich boy. You're not married? That's not too hard, just ask the next lady that walks by! So tell me, Severus Snape, why is your life so complicated, as you claim," Anise snapped. Her patience was growing short and her conscience becoming weary.

Severus opened his mouth for a long five seconds, before closing it, and looking away, "Never mind. You're right. You're always right," he spat spitefully. He rested his arm on the edge of the carriage and looked outside. Snow was falling right outside his window.

Anise felt very confused and awful after this point. She had never meant to be that cruel to him. She was just a bit annoyed by the way he had been acting towards Andrew and the way Andrew had been acting towards him. She tore off a piece of a pumpkin pastry she had kept tucked away in her coat and popped into her mouth, chewing on it quietly. She looked out the opposite window and found that snow was falling on her side as well. At least they still had something in common. . .

OOMPH. The carriage had stopped, but Anise, who had found her center of peace at one point during the carriage ride, had not been forewarned. The inertia of the stop had surprise Anise that somehow she had fallen to the opposite side of the carriage and then to the floor of the carriage. She was rubbing her shoulder with a seemingly permanent scowl on her face.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, finally talking to her, forgetting their previous fight. He helped her off of the carriage floor, putting a hand under her underarm and pulling her up.

Anise coughed. "Fine - the bloody pumpkin pastry just lodged itself into my throat."

The man driving the carriage had the nerve to chuckle and Anise stared cooly in his direction. Severus rose an eyebrow, "You won't have fun if you can't laugh at yourself, Sinistra."

Anise immediately relaxed her face muscles and lightened her eyes. She cautiously laughed before brushing her dress off. Severus smiled at this and got off the carriage, outstreching his arm in Anise's direction.

"Shall we?" he asked in a very well-mannered fashion.

Anise looked at the hand skeptically for a moment, before grinning. "We shall."

Other people had started arriving to Davis' wedding and the streets were filled with fancy old-fashioned rides. Most people looked a bit dizzy from Apparating, while others were swearing, trying to brush off Floo Powder from their expensive clothes. Anise looked around as Severus led them to the entrance. She immediately spotted her older sister who was chatting happily with the guests. Rini was always a good people person. Anise waved to her, who waved enthusiastically back when she finally noticed them.

"Anise - you look beautiful!" Maureen Thomas beamed. Maureen was an old friend of Rini's and she had always been kind to Anise.

Professor Sinistra smiled, "Thank you, you look quite gorgeous, as well."

"You're only saying that," Maureen scolded, then laughed, "But as long as you're telling me. . I do look quite lovely today," she pleasantly looked to Anise's right. "Hello - I don't believe we've met. Maureen Thomas."

"Pleasure. Severus Snape," he replied as he bowed and briefly brushed his lips on Maureen's hand, causing her to giggle.

When Severus laughed charmingly as well, Anise tried her best to smile to keep up with the jesting. Her smallest smile twitched and she looked at her sister who was staring at her very strangely. When both sisters met eyes, Anise looked away, forcing on her best toothy smile. Rini was not stupid. She had seen it. She had noticed. That look, the same look she had given that awful Kacee Morteno when she started flirting with her boyfriend. . who had become her husband.

Trying to blow the whole thing over, Anise said cheerfully, "So, where are the bride and groom? If I'm out here any longer, my nose will turn an unflattering shade of blue."

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you didn't notice. . I forgot Rini's husband's first name. Oops. So sorry. . I hope some of you are still interested. Let's just say. . 'high school, loss of family, blah, the end.' Have a nice day. 

**Teaser Notes **

- The wedding!  
- More Andrew/Severus drama.  
- The wedding reception! (Part one of two parts, maybe, unless I can cram it all into one part.)


	13. Drunk

Better Than This

by ebonyquill

**Disclaimer:** . . . agh douche.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, but thank you sososososo much for the reviews. I WILL CONTINUE ON. And if you want to and/or getting annoyed with my lack of updates, please email me and tell me so. I dunno - I get inspired weirdly like that.(Thank-you's in the next chapter 'cause I think you all just want to read.)

* * *

**Previously**

When Severus laughed charmingly as well, Anise tried her best to smile to keep up with the jesting. Her smallest smile twitched and she looked at her sister who was staring at her very strangely. When both sisters met eyes, Anise looked away, forcing on her best toothy smile. Rini was not stupid. She had seen it. She had noticed. That look, the same look she had given that awful Kacee Morteno when she started flirting with her boyfriend. . who had become her husband.

Trying to blow the whole thing over, Anise said cheerfully, "So, where are the bride and groom? If I'm out here any longer, my nose will turn an unflattering shade of blue."

* * *

"I hope you understand the concept of being drunk," Severus replied dryly as Anise downed another glass of champagne. 

The Astronomy professor narrowed her glazed eyes at him, annoyance visible on her face. She placed her glass on the table with such strength that the fragile glass threatened to break. She huffed efficiently. "I'm English, shut up."

"I am, as well, and trust me - I enjoy my brandy as much as the next man, but I know when to stop before I get so drunk that I start running around in circles and kissing random people on the street," Severus commented, tapping his foot on snow.

Anise forcefully hailed the nearest waiter with a tray to her and took a wineglass from the tray and downed it. While she was doing this, purely out of spite, she stared Severus down.

"Don't blame me when you look like a complete moron," Snape tutted.

"I'm stressed - be quiet, don't bother me, and for Merlin's sake, look happy," Anise critiqued, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

Severus smiled sarcastically, "I'll look happy if you stop looking stupid."

Anise opened her mouth with a comeback, but closed it immediately. "Oh - you almost got me, Severus Snape, you really did! You clever, sly fox! You almost caught me giving you a comeback just so you could say in return, 'Oh sorry Anise, I forgot, you always look stupid,' but no! I've outsmarted you this time," she hiccuped.

Severus' meaningless smile instantly disappeared from his face and a scowl replaced it. "Great, you're drunk."

Anise glowered. "I am _not _drunk, thank you! I know how to keep my alcohol in."

"Just in case you don't know how to - aim for Andrew," Severus said, raising an eyebrow at Anise's mental stability.

Anise laughed haughtily, "Very nice, Severus, very nice, indeed."

Severus stood up quite quickly and knelt down in front of Anise with both knees on the ground. He placed his hands on Anise's shoulders and look at her straight in the eyes. "I will be right back. I want you to stay here and not do anything stupid, understand?"

Anise shook her shoulders out of Severus' grip and waved him off. "I'm a grown woman - I can take care of myself for a few minutes, for God's sakes!"

Severus stood up and brushed off his robes. "Stay," Severus pointed at Anise's chair and then departed.

"Treating me like a dog," Anise muttered angrily, looking for another waiter with a tray full of wine glasses. She hiccuped again and looked around, among the guests, for a familiar face. One of the last people she felt like talking to while she was on a drinking rampage sat down in Severus' former seat.

"Anise, you smell like shit," Maude Sinistra said, taking out her compact and lightly powerdering her nose a color similar to the snow falling around them.

The professor glared. "Thanks Mum," she said bitterly, "What crawled up your arse and died?"

Maude glowered at her daughter. "I need a cigarette."

"You quit last Christmas," Anise replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you killed it," Maude said angrily.

"Killed what?" Anise asked in an appalled stupor.

Maude huffed. "You killed 'it', Anise, you killed 'it'. Do you remember if Davis' mum smokes?"

"No, I don't remember if the groom's mum smokes, Mother," Anise said in a slow, tired voice.

"Bloody use you are. Why did I quit anyway?" Maude asked rhetorically.

Anise laughed sadistically. "You didn't want to die."

"Oh - right," Maude started to tap her foot. "Weddings always get me so antsy and make me want to smoke."

"You didn't want to smoke at Rini's wedding," Anise said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Maude's foot immediately stopped tapping and she started to avoid her daughter's eyes.

"Oh Jesus. If Rini finds out, she's going to have you skinned," Anise said, smiling. She had finally found some 'leverage' against her mother.

"I know, I know," Maude replied guiltily.

Anise let out a curious breath. "How did you manage to smoke during all the planning, caterers, decorations, etcetera? And in the house?"

Maude seemed to try to remember how exactly she had managed to commit such an ungood deed during her daughter's wedding. Rini was very active against smoking and she had even donated money to fundraisers that stressed anti-smoking. Maude's face seemed to reach revelation, but then she turned an ashy gray.

"Hmm?" Anise wondered aloud.

"Well - I really can't remember. It's all a blur, you know," The elder of the two said quickly, then hurried to change the subject, "It's quite chilly, isn't it? That canary color is lovely on you."

Anise parted her lips and rose an eyebrow in curiousity. Then she asked more forcefully, _"Where did you smoke, Mother?"_

Maude bit her lip. "I cleaned everything up right after."

"Where?" Anise stressed.

"And it was really fresh smelling afterwards."

"Mother," Anise said dangerously.

"The unicorns went unscathed," Maude rambled on.

"YOU SMOKED IN MY ROOM?" she exclaimed furiously causing a few people to stare at her.

Maude replied, trying to settle Anise down, "Darling, I'm sorry."

"YOU PASSED CANCER INTO MY BEDSHEETS?"

"Honestly, would you lower your voice?" Maude replied, looking around their table at the people nervously.

"ON YOUR DAUGHTER'S WEDDING DAY?"

Maude tutted loudly. "That's enough."

"AND MY UNICORNS ARE VICTIMS OF SECONDHAND SMOKE?"

"People are staring, Anise!" Maude pleaded with her. "Would you stop shouting!"

"Anise, what's the matter?" Severus' hair looked windblown as if he had just run from one place to another very quickly. He set down the drinks on the table and put one arm around her waist and another supporting her arm. Then he whispered quickly in her ear to calm her down. "Let's just go to . . away, let's just get away, shall we?"

"She gave my unicorns cancer!" Anise said indignantly as Severus forced her towards the ladies room.

Severus rose an eyebrow, never pausing his quick stride towards the bathrooms, "I'm sure she did, Anise. Now get inside that bathroom and I don't know, splash some water in your face, or whatever you people on the brink of insanity do."

"We, people on the brink, enjoy _not _being dragged around and _not _being called people on the brink of insanity," Anise said angrily.

"That didn't make sense," Severus said skeptically, "Yet it did. . . did your mad rub off on me?"

"Not funny." Anise struggled to release her arm from Severus' grasp and then marched right into the ladies' lavatories. She went into a stall and locked the door. She put the toilet seat down and sat on it. She reached into her tiny handbag and fished around for a tiny bottle of alcohol she had sneaked off the sample bar. She surveyed the tiny bottle and the liquid inside. She turned it upside down and shook it a bit before sighing in defeat. She stood up, put up the toilet seat, unfastened the bottle, and emptied the contents into the toilet. Before she was halfway done she heard something from outside her stall.

"Anise - the wedding's about to start."

Anise stupidly looked at her stall door. "Severus! This is the women's bathroom! Get out before the British government burns you in hell!"

"So immature," Severus said loudly before exiting the bathroom.

"SPAWN!" Anise shouted after him. She gave a pitiful look to the bottle of alcohol before putting it back in her handbag. She groaned loudly and walked out of her stall. She surveyed herself in the mirror. _I don't look like a crazy person. ._ Anise thought to herself. Suddenly Anise heard very loud sobs coming from a stall on the farthest from the door. _Am I sobbing on the inside. .? _"Hello?" she asked.

Someone blew into their napkin very loudly and with a French accent and a very stuffy nose asked, "'Oo's there?"

"Er - Anise Sinistra. Who are you?" Anise asked contemplating whether right now would be a good time to run.

Another very nasaly sounding reply. "Sofia."

Anise's mind raced for a second. Did she even know a Sofia? Sofia, Sofia, Sofia - why was it so familiar-sounding to her? _Oh bloody hell, _Anise thought in a panic to herself. "Sofia? As in Sofia and Davis, Davis and Sofia?"

"Mhmm," Sofia of Davis and Sofia sobbed.

_Oh my god. She's so vulnerable. The woman I'm supposed to be competing with is in this very bathroom stall crying herself to shreds on her own wedding day! What to do, what to do. . oh right, what all female specimens do when they find another female specimen crying! _"Are you okay? Are you on your period or anything?"

"No," Sofia sobbed loudly.

_Erm. That was a stupid question, Anise. _"Well. . what's wrong, then?"

For a few moments there was no sound from the other side of the stall door. Then there was a slight click and a gorgeous lady came out. Sofia's blonde hair was done in a loose bun on the top of her head with a few stray loose curls on each side of her face. Her long white gown was very form-fitting and she had a large white fur coat over it. Sofia noticed Anise staring at the coat.

"It is fake fur. Skinning animals is wrong."

Anise coughed. "Right. So - what's the matter."

Sofia lightly dabbed the corners of her eyes. No mascara had strayed from Sofia's eyes in the whole duration of her sobbing. This made Anise even more jealous of her. "I'm not sure if 'e is ze one."

"If who's the one?" Anise asked, scrunching her nose up in confusion. Sofia gave her a look that implied that she thought Anise was an evil martian. "Oh - Davis! Oh that _the one _one! Right . . so, uh, why not?"

"I - I," Sofia paused and stared at Anise long and hard, "I zink I am in love with my best friend, Jo."

"Er. . . Jo?" Anise asked, starting to fidget.

Sofia gave Anise a blank look and then rolled her eyes. "Jo is a man."

"Oh! Of course!" Anise let out a quick laugh. "I knew that!"

Sofia paused and sobbed a bit more. "But I do not know if 'e loves me back. I mean, why would I leave a man 'oo I'm perfectly content with and 'oo is in love with me for someone I am madly in love with 'oo might just be perfectly content with me? What do you think I should do, Anise Sinistra?" Sofia took Anise's hands in her white-gloved ones and looked pleadingly in her eyes.

The Astronomy professor was quite takenaback at this and quite confused. _She's an enemy, Anise! Though, she never really did anything to us. She's really a human being who just happens to have great features and an aura of sophistication and a bit of perfection. Sorry, conscience, I changed my mind - she must be a bitch. _"I think that . . "_ Oh damnit, Anise, we can't ruin this poor girl's life. _Anise breathed in slowly. "I think that you should follow your heart. If I told you, then you'd be able to blame me if I was completely wrong. And honestly I don't want any brilliant French girls hunting down my English fat arse."

Then something miraculous happened. Sofia laughed. "Anise Sinistra . . zat name . . oh right, Davis mentioned you. 'e told me you were brilliant, funny, and special. I understand ze funny and special part now."

Anise smiled. "Brilliant usually has to catch up with the rest."

"'Oo are not in love with Davis, are you? Because I would be terribly heartbroken if 'oo were," Sofia joked.

"So you've chosen Davis?" Anise asked curiously.

Sofia paused and the most serious face Anise had ever seen in her life appeared upon her features. The French woman's beautiful faced wrinkled into something wise and intricate. "For now, I 'ave chosen Davis. Zank you, Anise Sinistra, you'ave been very kind. Now if you excuse me, I believe I am late to my own wedding." With that, Sofia paused, kissed Anise on both cheeks, and departed out into the snow.

Anise leaned on the sink counters. _Sofia is unhappy, but she is loyal. Davis is in love, but he has no clue. I'm going to be a spinster for the rest of my life. And the last man to ever embrace me is probably going to my father or Severus Snape. _She felt her stomach drop and tears get caught up in her throat.

"Anise?" Severus' foot was in the doorway. "Was. . that the bride coming out of the bathroom?"

"Yes, yes it was." Anise said in a daze.

Severus tutted. "Were you mean?"

Anise rolled her eyes and opened the bathroom door, looking at Severus' and said sarcastically, "Devilishly mean."

"Come on then, wedding's starting. ." Severus held out his hand for Anise to grab and Anise took it, he put his hand on her hip, and he started to hum. As Anise laughed, they danced towards the chairs where the wedding would take place.

"What are you humming?" Anise asked, raising an eyebrow with a large grin on her face.

Severus looked as if he was about to burst out laughing. "Something my mother sang way back."

"It's pretty," Anise was almost disappointed when they reached their seats and Severus let go of her hand.

"I'm excited."

Anise looked at Severus strangely. "Really?"

"It's just a light-hearted thing, you know," Severus said, smiling a bit.

"I s'pose," Anise said, then muttered quietly to herself, "Besides the fact that the bride doesn't want to marry the groom."

"The bride doesn't want to marry the groom?" Severus whispered harshly. His smile disappearing and his eyes widening.

"Shhh!" Anise put a finger in front of her mouth. "She just thinks she's in love with her best friend that isn't Davis."

"Oh my god, Anise," Severus said in disbelief, "And you didn't fix it!"

"Why should I have fixed it? It's not my problem!" Anise argued, "Who's side are you on!"

"What are you talking about? I'm on _my _side, Sinistra," Severus scolded. He put his head in his hands for a second and then brushed a bit of his hair back with the back of his hand. "Are you going to tell Davis?"

"Why should I? He's happy. She's content. They will have a very, very happy life. End of story," Anise said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I'll tell you the beginning of the story, Anise. You screwed them over and you will be the reason that every ethic they'll ever live on will be a lie," Severus said harshly.

Anise thought about this for a moment. "Is that what you really think?"

"It's what I believe in," Severus said, slowly rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

The orchestra started to play _Pachelbal's Canon _and Anise tried very hard to keep tears from splattering on her face. As they everyone started to stand up, Anise remained sitting, and Severus looked at her from his standing position. Anise looked up at him. "So because we're living on a lie, we'll never be happy, will we Severus?"

Severus turned to look at her with a regretful look on his face, but Anise ignored it. He opened his mouth to say something, but he knew everything was wrong. Anise stood up and turned her back to him as Sofia, with a smile plastered onto her face, walked down the aisle. No one else saw it, but Sofia gave Anise a moment of weakness. In Sofia's deep blue eyes, Anise saw a lone sad tear that disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

---

". . . I love both of these people with all my heart and I wish them the best. Merlin bless," the best man raised took a swig of his champagne before grinning at the new wife and husband and wolf whistling.

The ceremony was lovely and Severus had not said one word to Anise. Did she like it this way? No, but she had to tolerate it.

"Finally seeing for what he is, are you?"

Anise twirled her champagne glass around. "I'm not in the mood, Andrew."

Andrew scowled. "You know I'm right, don't you? You believe me."

"Can you just please shut up? 'K, thanks," Anise snapped at him and he slowly turned away muttering some nonsense.

"Something wrong?" Rini sat down beside her.

Anise took a drink of her champagne. "I could've stopped her. I could've stopped her from making an almost mistake."

"Almost mistakes aren't mistakes yet," Rini said, lightly brushing the bottom of Anise's chin encouragingly.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about," Anise said in a dramatic tone.

Rini laughed. "Trust me, I know when my sister has done something horrible. That composure, that posture, it's written all over you. Even Davis knows how you are when you're like this, so you better shape up, because you're not messing up my almost brother's wedding."

"Bit too late for that," Anise said quietly.

Rini smile faltered. "I hope you are drunk and have no idea what you're talking about. Please tell me you're drunk."

Anise pursed her lips in nervousness and reached into her handbag. She took out her tiny sample bottle and took the cap off. She put it to her lips and drank it in less than three seconds. "I have no idea what I'm talking about. And I'm drunk."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think I'm about four or five chapters from being done. How sad. I hope I still have reviewers. . eh. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. . I had to write about Democritus today. . somehow it sucked in my brain cells.

Things to contemplate: (a is Anise really drunk? (b will she 'fess up? (c will Sofia 'fess up (d what will happen with Severus and Anise? (e what will happen with Severus and Andrew? **(f what will happen to Maude and what does leg hair have to do anything with her in the next chapter? **(g will Anise ever get to tell Davis . . anything?


	14. Ribbon

Better Than This

by ebonyquill

**Disclaimer:** On my year-long (almost two) adventure, I have failed to acquire the holy rights of Harry Potter. My bad.

**Author's Note:** So – ah, I'm surprised if anyone's still reading. Thanks to Mark Darcy for waking me up. It's been rougly 22 months since I last updated and I am **so** sorry. Hey! Better late than never, right? Individual thank-yous can be found in my profile by tonight. . hopefully! You all are lovely for even glancing at this story.

* * *

**Previously**

Rini laughed. "Trust me, I know when my sister has done something horrible. That composure, that posture, it's written all over you. Even Davis knows how you are when you're like this, so you better shape up, because you're not messing up my almost brother's wedding."

"Bit too late for that," Anise said quietly.

Rini smile faltered. "I hope you are drunk and have no idea what you're talking about. Please tell me you're drunk."

Anise pursed her lips in nervousness and reached into her handbag. She took out her tiny sample bottle and took the cap off. She put it to her lips and drank it in less than three seconds. "I have no idea what I'm talking about. And I'm drunk."

* * *

"Let's dance," Davis declared to his new wife over the noise that was his wedding party. Sofia smiled slightly and placed her delicately gloved hand onto his. Davis grinned with pure delight. As they made their way to the dance floor, all of the wedding guests simply beamed at the good-looking couple. Well – most of the wedding guests. 

Raising a cheap whiskey bottle in a toast fashion for a toast that didn't exist, Anise Sinistra rose the bottle for as long as she physically and mentally could before requiring another swig from the bottle. In true Anise fashion, she lazily moved her hand along to the waltz that had immediately started playing. "I lahhhh-ve this song," she proclaimed to the frightened old man who was misfortunately seated at the same table.

As she took another swig, she started adding lyrics to the orchestral song. "The sky is blue and you are true and I love you!" she sang, elongating the end rhymes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rini whispered, angrily grabbing her sister by the arm and dragging her to the nearest bathroom, flashing a smile to worried guests who had discovered the hidden mess among the attendees.

"Singing! KARAOKE TIME!" Anise shouted unceremoniously before being pulled into the bathroom violently.

The first thing she received when she stepped into the lavatory was a slap from her younger sister. "You're embarrassing us! How can we ever show our face in public?! Oh God – sooner or later people are going to realize you teach CHILDREN."

Holding her red cheek, she smiled lazily, "I should grade those third year papers on Mars."

Rini left the bathroom before shortly returning with a potion in her hand. "Drink this."

"Does it taste like whiskey?" Anise asked rudely.

Rini rolled her eyes, "It tastes like sanity, you sodding idiot," as she held her younger sister's cheeks and forced the velvety substance down her throat.

After gagging numerous times, Anise's blood-shot eyes cleared up immediately. With Lux tending to her messy hair and Rini smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress, Anise had the appearance of normal human being again.

"You know what's funny?" Lux asked, as she placed one of her personal bobby pins through Anise's hair.

"What?" Anise asked with an annoyed tone.

Lux laughed at her own memory. "The fact that Severus has a Sobering potion on his person at all times. I really can't see him drunk. Can you imagine? 'I NEED MORE FIG FOR MY POTION, DUMB-BELL-DOOR," she said, feigning her best drunk Severus voice.

"What's funnier is the fact that he positively jumped up in a valiant manner and would have probably offered to create a longevity potion for Anise if I had claimed she was afraid of getting wrinkles," Rini said, absolutely glowing.

Anise scrunched her nose up in indignation, prompting her older sister to slap her nose.

"You'll get wrinkles!" Rini proclaimed.

Lux grinned. "That doesn't matter, Rin, her dear Potions Professor will fix that. In return for some dirty favors, no doubt."

Anise muttered some incoherent curse words and rolled her eyes a total of five times before she was completely sobered up. After Lux added some glittery lipstick to her older sister's lips ("What the hell! My lips look like horribly bruised Christmas tinsel!"), Anise practically raced out of the bathroom door.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked in smug-like fashion, standing with his arms crossed besides the door.

Anise glared at him. "Feeling like a prat?"

"Part of my very being, Sinistra," he replied as he smirked.

Anise huffed angrily and started to strut off, but not before turning around and crudely smiling, "Thanks for the chat."

Before Severus could reply in an equally sarcastic manner, Anise turned around and genuinely smiled, "And the potion."

Severus looked at her in utterly dumbstruck and at a loss for words.

Before Anise was completely out of sight, she turned around and shouted for everyone to hear, "Tasted like your mum's back hair!"

Severus smiled slightly, nodding his head in a deserving manner. "All of this because of one drunken night during the staff Christmas party," he whispered to himself. He, as a second nature, rolled his eyes.

---

An hour had passed since Severus had seen Anise. He had no idea how to deal with the well-deserved, calming silence (not including the other boisterous guests at the wedding party). He had already stuffed his face with a positively divine steak-and-kidney pie _and_ he had even made small talk with a pleasant aunt of one of his Slytherin students.

As he twirled a stray cinnamon stick between his fingers (he had picked one of the table decor), he found himself quite bored without Anise's company. He soon stood up and walked around in hopes to find Anise or at the least, her father. Severus concluded that Norton Sinistra seemed to be the only sane one of the family and that it would be in his best interest to seek his company instead of Anise.

On his trek to find good company, Severus noticed several Christmas-related decorations hanging up, down, and upside down. As he was observing an array of floating candy canes, he saw Anise walk behind him. He turned around and said in a nonchalant manner, "Would it be a bad time to tell you I'm Jewish?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would it be a bad time to tell you I'm disinterested?"

"The worst of times," Severus replied as a corner of his mouth curled into a half-smirk.

Anise started fidgeting with something and held a troubled expression on her face. She opened and closed her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then thought against it. Her eyes scanned the floor and ended at the hem of Severus' robes.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Care to share with the class?"

Sinistra glanced at him momentarily as a rude expression claimed her features. She softened the look on her face as she bit her lip. Then, pushing a stray hair behind her hair, she muttered with a slight trace of hesistance,

"Merry Christmas." The act of conciously being nice to Snape was scarring enough for her. She was sure he would forgive her if she didn't execute it in a superbly chipper mood. Anise quickly thrust a small package into his hands. It was wrapped in glossy, forest green wrapping paper with a silver ribbon that appeared to have traces of magic on it. "I would have wrapped it by hand. . but that was a fiasco. Who knew Mum's homemaker magazines would come handy one day?"

He took it with a shocked look on his face. HIs long, elegant fingers ran across the wrapping paper then, momentarily, he twirled his index finger through the lone ribbon that held it all together. "I . . you," he started, but couldn't find the words. Severus just looked at her, but Anise could see what his dark eyes couldn't conceal. He was thankful for the gift.

Feeling an uncomfortable pause coming on, Anise disspelled any awkward feelings by urging, "Well open it! For all you know, it could be dung disguised in a well wrapped giftbox."

He shot her a questioning look.

Anise sneered rudely. "It's not dung," she paused, ". . or poison."

He looked unconvinced and held the gift a little farther away from his body. He shook it with a bemused expression on his face as if he was half-expecting it to blow up at any given second.

Almost suddenly, Anise felt a probing in her head. She rose her hands to her temples and crinkled her forehead as if she had just welcomed a horrible migraine. It was as if a cold rush passed through her mind only to be replaced with a very hot throbbing. That was when she heard a voice in her head. Sure, she was prone to talking to herself. . but this voice was not one of those cute high-pitched voices that Sinistra usually used to amuse herself with.

'_Is it poison?_'

Anise opened her eyes to find Severus' eyes fixated on her in an odd way. She cocked her head a bit before suddenly realizing what was happening. A maddening look soon become etched across her features. Severus heard what she had to say before she even said it. He inwardly winced and broke eye contact.

"You're reading my mind?!" Anise asked angrily, glaring at him.

He looked at her strangely with an expression close to bewilderment. "This is the first time you've felt it?"

Anise's mouth dropped open and the look in her eyes suggested pure rage. She slowly walked towards him with her arms shaking at her sides. She stuck out her index finger and poked him in the chest repeatedly with each poke coinciding with every anger-filled syllable, "Exactly HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU READ MY THOUGHTS?! MY PERSONAL AND _PRIVATE_ THOUGHTS?!" She was absolutely livid.

Severus looked absolutely dumbfounded. Finally, he sputtered, "How can you feel them now?"

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Anise shouted at him. A few people surrounding them had turned their attention to the frazzled woman and the poor man who was enduring - only if slightly - her wrath. "WASN'T READING MY MOST EMBARRASSING DIARIES ENOUGH? BUT NO, YOU HAD TO FIND MORE REASONS TO LAUGH AT ME FOR MY SAD, LITTLE, INSIGNIFICANT SPINSTER LIFE!"

"Sinistra. ." Severus silently pleaded with her with his eyes. He did not want any more attention brought onto them than already was. All that met his eyes was a cold, steely glare. He quickly tried to apologize, his left hand trying to find contact with her shoulder. "Anise. ."

"Don't you dare, Snape," she spit out his last name like it was poison, while looking at his hand as if it were a cobra. Anise was so angry that she started to walk away. She quickly found that she couldn't. Her feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Her emotions (which had become a bottled up mess of confusion) had nothing to do with it, she _literally_ felt glued to the floor.

"What have you done to me now?!" she snapped furiously, "Preparing to pull my heart out of my chest on top of everything?!"

Severus, who appeared as if his eyes had glossed over with sincere remorse, quickly broke out of his apologetic reverie. He looked at her curiously and in a victimized tone he replied, "What? No!" he attempted to move forward to help her out of her predicament, but he soon realized that he was also unable to move from his spot.

"What the -," he started, looking down at his lower body in astonishment.

The look in Anise's eyes quickly moved from shocked rage to fear. "What's going on?!"

"Don't have a stroke," an old wizard chortled, "it's just a plant. Youngsters these days!"

Temporarily distracted by the fact that the man had called her young, (She blushed and started, while subconciously grooming her hair, "Well I don't know about young. ."), she was quickly brought back to her senses. "Trees can't cast spells!" Her mind momentarily flashed to the Whomping Willow. "Can they?"

Severus looked at her as if she was a troll (or had gotten 10 Trolls on her OWLS). "Absolutely not."

"Not a tree, a _plant_," the old man repeated, gesturing to an innocent-looking plant hovering a short distance over both Severus' and Anise's heads. There was no mistaking what it was - even in the falling snow that had magically appeared minutes earlier.

"Oh no. ." Severus began, turning a pale shade of green (and certainly not out of Slytherin pride).

Anise inwardly grimaced and her face soon imitated Severus' sickly color. "Not mistletoe!"

"Well kiss her already!" The old man said, waving his staff at them.

Throughout the day Anise had noticed couples awkwardly standing next to each other before smiling and kissing each other, but she certainly had _not_ noticed the announcement of the deed before it happened made by the wizard DJ. The DJ conveniently made everyone at the party aware of the 'sweet', but mostly embarrassing actions that were about to happen. At this point almost every eye was on Anise and Severus.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth while plastering a fake, small smile on her face as she looked at Severus.

Severus opened and closed his mouth. Nothing he could say would make it stop. It was inevitable. Through his adventures with Anise Sinistra he had realized that this moment would come. . yet, he did not expect it to be in front of dozens of people.

As if she were preparing for a meeting with the guillotine, she whispered slowly to Severus, "Let's just make this situation as painless as possible."

Severus felt his lip curl in a half-smile while looking nervously around at all the people. "Can't we just Avada them all?"

She then jerked her head to the dozens of people who were happily watching them. Slowly she shot down any thoughts of burning the mistletoe and making it look like an accident - she had noticed her parents _and _sisters _and _brother-in-law _and _boyfriend-in-law _and _ex-boyfriend were watching them with full zeal.

'_How quaint_,' she thought to herself, '_oh Merlin, oh God, oh SALAZAR SLYTHERIN. No idea where that came from._' She stole a glance at Severus' face. '_He looks just as tramautized as me. . well, I suppose we are in this together. Now really, was I Grindewald in a past life?!_'

A catcall from the crowd brought Anise back to her senses.

"I was thinking of something more along the lines of Memory Charms, but that would take an awful long time," Anise whispered to him through gritted, but painfully smiling teeth.

Severus unpleasantly looked from the crowd to Anise then back to the crowd. He let out a soft laugh. This surprised Anise. Actually, it stunned her. Then realizing the absurdity of the situation, she started chuckling uncontrollably. Not only were they both in this embarrassing situation, but they had shared a shouting match moments earlier. All thoughts of Severus rudely reading her mind left Anise's thoughts. Her only thoughts were of laughing, smiling, and Severus Snape.

Before he could do anything else he sheepishly smiled and started laughing too. As he remembered that his feet were still stuck to the ground and the annoying mistletoe would start attacking him if he didn't do anything soon, he looked at Anise. She was still giggling - so much so that she was grabbing her sides in pure amusement. He had found the opportune moment. In less than a second, he leaned forward and cupped her face. Before Anise could realize what was happening or stop laughing, Severus softly brushed his lips against hers. Then it was over.

Old couples were beaming at them. Children were covering their eyes. Their peers were absolutely merciless with their hoots and catcalls. As he rose his goblet, a boisterous man said in jest, "Get a room!" This caused most patrons to laugh.

Anise blushed a deep shade of scarlet and remembered what got them there in the first place. She wiggled the tip of her toe. At the first sign of movement in her lower body, she quickly backed away from Severus' grip. She laughed nervously, "Uh thanks," she said awkwardly as soon as everyone was out of earshot.

"Five galleons please," Severus held out his hand, smirking.

She slapped his hand away and narrowed her dancing eyes. "It was only worth five knuts at most."

"Yours might have been, but mine - definitely not," Severus joked as he dramatically nursed his hand.

Sinistra chuckled softly and continued to until a huge pile of snow fell from the top of an evergreen tree onto her head. The cold shock that flushed her body suddenly reminded her of the predicament that had happened before their kiss. He had read her mind several times! Maybe even hundreds! Even Anise didn't know what was going through her mind at any particular moment. She was hesitant to bring it up - they had never been so cordial or at the least, sincerely sweet to each other before. She tucked the thought away into the back of her mind.

At least she attempted to for a good few minutes.

Severus quickly rushed to her side, pushing snow from the top of her head and her shoulders. Anise shyly beamed up at him as he ran his hands through the hair on top of her head. It was just now when she noticed Severus had a good amount of inches on her. Anise _had _noticed before, but she never comprehended that this would make them a perfect mold of each other. He craned his neck so he could be at an angled level with her. His hands lingered at the nape of her neck a moment too long before they were interrupted.

"Having a good time?" A cheery and handsome Davis appeared behind Severus. "It was Sofia's idea to include the mistletoe. Enchanting, yes?"

Anise quickly sidestepped away from Severus and beamed at him, "Very cruel joke to play on your guests, Dave."

"It was entertaining enough," Davis replied in laughing-while-speaking way.

Severus felt it was appropriate to scowl at this remark. Anise saw this and nudged his side in an encouraging way. Severus turned to Davis and sneered. "Beautiful wedding, where are you honeymooning?"

Davis, being the genial man he was, took his hand and shook it with a strong grip for far too long. He smiled, "Somewhere in the Caribbean, I'm not sure to be honest. Sofia's father has it all set up."

"Looking for pirates?" Severus asked, attempting to show Anise that he wasn't a lost cause when it came to casual conversation.

Davis chuckled, "Something like that. If you excuse me, I have to go find my . ." he paused and grinned to himself, ". . my wife, naturally."

Anise felt a little piece of her heart die inside. As soon as he was busy with more guests, Anise turned to Severus. "But - but, Merlin! She doesn't - ."

"Anise," Severus cut her off, lowering his voice, "you really should disregard everything you heard as pre-ceremony jitters."

"A women doesn't sob like _that _before her wedding," she replied urgently.

"She's _French_, she's dramatic - what do you expect?" Severus casually waved it off.

Anise looked at him sourly. "Again, you prove you have no clue as to how a women's mind works!"

"It's not so easy when women make every situation so irritably complex," he snapped.

"IT WAS JUST A BLOODY PRESENT," Anise shouted. She quickly covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes quickly moved to the long forgotten present that had fallen onto the snow during the initial confusion of the mistletoe incident, then back to Severus' face. She ran a hand down to her sides, smoothing her dress.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Anise had already bolted off. He muttered quietly to himself, "Sorry."

---

Sucking on a lime, Maude Sinistra (being the beautiful creature that she is), thought it would be an absolutely splendid idea to join the Limbo. It definitely was not.

Anise felt the hair on her arm raise as she heard Maude's yelps of pain. She shuddered quickly before opening and closing her mouth, running her tongue over the roof of her mouth in distaste. Seeing her sisters and father run past her, she sat unfazed in front of the ice sculpture display. Anise was about to take a bite of a crumpet when she was rudely pulled up out of her seat by Andrew.

"Your mother hurt her back," he said in a quick manner.

Anise rolled her eyes, "She still has her front. And for future reference, I don't like being touched by big, ugly prats. Next time, a message after the beep will suffice," the Muggle reference in her joke didn't make any sense to him so she merely said, "I don't want anything to do with you." With a tart smile, she practically skipped her way to the dessert table.

"Sinistra!" Severus shouted with a foreign look of urgency on his face. "We're going to St. Mungo's. Get your arse over here!"

Eyes bulging in annoyed disbelief, she slipped a tart into her mouth and begrudgingly walked towards her family, "Party pooper."

"Just because you see it fit to consume the whole wedding menu in one sitting doesn't mean that it's right!" Rini scolded as she parted the crowd that had emerged around their mother. Maude hadn't stopped dramatically shrieking.

Lux shielded her face from view, "This is **_so_** embarrassing."

"Darling, let's go," Andrew insisted as he tugged on her arm like a petulant child.

"Gladly," Lux replied, "Send me a postcard!" she told her family as she blew them a kiss before she Apparated into the dusk with her boyfriend.

Rini growled with pure frustration, "I am going to tear Mum's leg hair out and paste it onto that little brat's face!"

"Attractive," Anise retorted while she grimaced. Her mother's shrieks hadn't stopped, in fact they grew dramatically worse with every passing second.

Norton Sinistra had already made his way through the pool of people and was carrying his fragile, small wife towards an Apparating point. Severus took a potion from inside his pocket ("Do you have a Thestral in there too?" Anise asked with a cocked eyebrow.) and assisted Anise's father to administer the potion to Maude. Once the liquid touched her throat, she stopped her abnormally high-pitched yelping.

"Limbo was your idea!" an angry wedding planner witch screamed at a baffled wizard who appeared to be lower in rank.

That was the last thing Anise clearly heard before every wedding guest thought it was appropriate to talk urgently amongst themselves at the same time. She saw Severus' lips move, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He grabbed her arm and shouted, "Let's_** GO**_."

"Oh good, I thought you were calling me a -," Anise started before Severus Apparated away. "Fun and games are done?"

And with a childish stomp, she followed the rest of her family and disappeared. She didn't even notice what was on the ground where Severus once stood: a stray silver ribbon.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone else terribly excited for this Friday night? My birthday's on the 22nd and my mother is making me have a party even though I will be in Harry Potter mode and . . you don't care. Haha. 

**_More importantly to you:_** I am forever grateful that you are reading this (past or new reader). I love reviews (I've missed them terribly. Horrible of me!) and the thought that someone's reading the crap that I fork out and I _know _you've read the first few chapters of this. It was crap. . hahaha. Give me a break!

**MOST IMPORTANTLY:** I don't plan on taking another two-year break. In fact, I'll start writing the next few chapters right now. I do have some little plot things to work out, but almost everything is outlined. Expect an update in the next few weeks! (insert wide grin here)

**In the future, expect:** deliciously vicious Maude, a gift from Severus to Anise, and a regular dose of humor with the potential side-effect of romance.

xx ebonyquill


End file.
